Kagome and the Vampire
by animefreakculicious
Summary: They're vampire attacks happening around which is unsual to Kagome but Kagome gets caught by him. She turns into a vampire herself and attacks innocent people even maybe her own friends. Can Inuyasha save her from eternal misery? Inukag MirSan pairing
1. Vampire attacks

Kagome and the Vampire

Chapter 1: The Vampire Attacks

**Setting**: Feudal era in search for a next shard of the jewel; mid-day

Inu-yasha had Kagome on his back and the others were riding on Kirara.

"Kagome, where's the jewel shard?" Inu-yasha asked.

"It's very close, no, wait stop!" Kagome demanded. "It's right here."

"What, no demon?" Sango questioned.

"I guess not." Kagome shrugged getting off Inu-yasha and ran to it. She bent down reaching for it.

Then suddenly the bushes beside her began to stir without her realising.

Inu-yasha noticed it and gasped. "Its trap, Kagome, get out of the way!"

Before Kagome could even budge, the human sized demon jumped out immediately grabbing her around her waist, holding her against his body. The jewel shard dropped from her hand.

"Heh, too late." The demon chuckled.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku called out as they landed on the ground.

Kagome struggled trying to pull herself away. "Let me go."

Inu-yasha pulled out his Tetsaiga. "Kagome don't move I'll cut him down to size."

The demon grabbed her neck, holding her still. "You'd be foolish to use your sword; if you do, not only will you kill me you'll kill her too."

Inu-yasha clenched his fist and growled. "Damn you."

"Heh, not so tough now are you half-demon, it be best you just leave her to me, I'll use powers for good use." The demon smirked, gradually walking away with her.

Kagome tried pulling away his arm from her neck; she reached out for Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha!"

"Oh no you don't, get back here!" Inu-yasha shouted, running after them.

"No one goes off with our friend; Hiraikotsu!" Sango called, throwing the large boomerang just to block his way from leaving with Kagome.

The demon frowned backing up just in time. The grip around Kagome's neck was loosening.

"This is for treating me poorly." Kagome said, biting his arm.

The demon's grip then released and Kagome was free.

"You little bitch, I'll kill you." The demon declared, raising his claws.

"Kagome, get down!" Inu-yasha yelled.

Kagome got down quickly as Inu-yasha's sword just passed her head slicing the demon in half.

The demon then disintegrated and left Kagome panting on the ground.

Inu-yasha ran to her, lifting her face. "Kagome, you alright?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I was just being reckless, thank you."

Shippo walked up to her, dropping the shard in her palms. "Here, you dropped it."

Kagome smiled giving him a hug. "Thanks Shippo."

"Kagome-sama has that demon hurt you in any way." Miroku asked, giving her a brush on the bum.

"It was fine until now." She replied, smacking his hand.

"Heh heh." Miroku got up and turned but was then slapped across the face by Sango.

"You dirty monk, you're no better than that demon." Sango noted, with a frown.

Everyone else sighed.

Somewhere else in the forest…

A young woman was running for her life away from the thing chasing her. "Please, leave me alone." She cried.

"Oh, and when I was starting to like you, do you hate so much that you flee?" The mysterious thing responded.

It had gotten darker that the young woman couldn't see where she was going and tripped over a thick tree root.

"Oh did that hurt?" It asked again.

She lifted herself up, and her wrist was slightly bleeding from the sharp rocks.

"Your blood, it smells delicious." He commented, dropping in front of her. Since it was so dark she still couldn't see its face but he gave her goose bumps.

The dark figure reached his cold hand toward her. "Here, let me help you."

The young women backed up, but she felt the thing's cold hand grab her arm pulling her up roughly. "Let me go, please." She pleaded.

"Certainly, after I'm done with you." He said, now holding her in his arms.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

"You'll see soon enough, my dear." He smiled.

His smiled made the hair at the back of her stand on end. "Let go of me, let go you demon!"

"Demon, now I'm insulted." He sighed in despair, he licked her wrist tasting her hot blood, and it made him quench for more.

"Oh did I say demon, I meant…" But she felt him bend her head back revealing her neck.

"Don't worry, I forgive you." He spoke, creeping his cold dead-like fingers up her neck. "I hate to say this but, you're not the one to carry on my mission, it's sad for me to do this, really, I'd stay with you longer but…"

She shivered in his arms feeling his cool breath brushing against her neck.

"Brace yourself my dear, because this is really going to hurt." He warned, as his fangs sharpened extending longer.

"Wha…Ahhhhh!" She screamed in pain and fear, as his fangs dug into her neck, the young women felt weak in her legs and started to fall, but was held up delicately cradled in his arms, his lips were at her neck and he was soon at ease with the sensation of fresh human blood slipping down to the back of his throat.

The young woman was now unconscious leaving him in deep content.

The next day…

Kagome woke up with a yawn and stretched, she looked around at her friends who were still fast asleep. She was just about to wonder where Inu-yasha was but she knew exactly where. She looked up on the over hanging branches where the hanyou lay.

She got up carefully putting Shippo back in her sleeping bag, and then she walked under the tree.

"And where are you going?" A voice asked.

She looked up. "Going to wash up at the creak just down the path." She answered walking down.

She wasn't far from his sight so he stayed calm.

She splashed water on her face, waking her up. "That feels great."

"Okay, now, don't yourself all pruney and stuff." He snorted.

"Inu-yasha, just because I hang around with men doesn't mean Sango and I should smell like one."

"Keh."

She walked back to her bag taking out her hair kit, and began brushing her hair in the mirror. This time she decided to tie her hair into a pony tail with a red ribbon.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan." Sango smiled.

Kagome turned. "Oh, morning."

Everyone soon after awoke and Kagome was making breakfast.

"This is yummy." Shippo commented.

"Yeah."

"What is it exactly?" Miroku wondered.

"They're super flat, and this sticky substance is tasty." Sango also noted.

"They're called pancakes; it's very famous in our time." Kagome replied.

"What isn't?" Inu-yasha sarcastically spoke, shoving it down his mouth.

"Touchy, touchy." Kagome grimaced.

They soon finished and were on the road again.

"What are we doing now?" Shippo questioned, propped on Miroku's shoulder.

"Beats me." Miroku answered.

"Oh not my Azuki, why did I let this happen?" A man sobbed, as others were around them.

"Huh?" They all said together.

"That beast, I'll make sure to you that I'll slay him." He promised, crying into her chest. The young woman was blue from death.

Kagome tapped on of the men's shoulder. "Excuse me, what happened?"

The man turned to face them. "Oh it was a terrible murder, this young women was attacked last night."

"What attacked this lovely woman?" Miroku asked.

"We don't know, but it's been attacking every women in this region every night." He answered.

Inu-yasha sniffed. "Huh?"

"What is it Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked.

"There's no scent of a demon or anything, not even a hint of her blood."

"What!?" They said.

"That's it; the beast that killed her drank every single drop of her blood." The man answered that was lying with the dead women in his arms.

"Drank her blood?" Sango repeated. "How horrible?"

"Yes, how horrible in deed, the monster whose been attacking these women must be punished." Miroku declared.

"_To me this sounds like a vampire attack, but vampires don't exist, even if they did, they don't live in this country_." Kagome thought.

The others soon left them with their respects for her and continued on with their journey, but this left them all silent for a good while.

Kagome finally broke it. "Inu-yasha…"

"No." He immediately answered.

"You didn't even let me finish."

"I know what you're going to say, you're going to say "Inu-yasha, why don't find this demon and kill him.""

"If you know then why aren't you?"

"It has nothing to do with us." Inu-yasha scoffed.

"You're being such a jerk." She stated.

"_Maybe, he doesn't want to go after it, because he knows we'd be in danger if we get into it._" Sango pondered. "_He's probably trying to protect us._"

A very small creature stood in the tree watching their every move. "Well, well we have new comers in our forest, this might become interesting." It said, but was focusing more on Kagome.

End of chapter.

Oops left a cliffy.

So what did you think of the first chapter? Please leave a review. More I get reviews the faster I'll update. Hehe


	2. The search of pure human blood

Chapter 2: The search of pure human blood

**Last time**:

"There's no scent of a demon or anything, not even a hint of her blood."

"What!?" They all said.

"That's it; the beast that killed her drank every single drop of her blood." The man answered that was lying with the dead women in his arms.

"Drank her blood?" Sango repeated. "How horrible?"

"_To me this sounds like a vampire attack, but vampires don't exist, even if they did, they don't live in this country_." Kagome thought.

**Now**:

It was now late afternoon when they found a small village.

"Oh why don't we stay in for the night?" Kagome suggested.

"What's wrong with the outdoors?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Nothing, but I just feel like sleeping in someplace comfier."

"Yes, it doesn't matter, if we stay in the night, besides I could use a clean bath." Sango agreed.

The two girls both nodded to each other.

"And I suppose I could take a look around the village." Miroku smirked, walking off.

"Hey…" Sango started, but he was already down the road. "I can't believe that guy."

"And I can go play with the other kids." Shippo smiled watching the children of the village playing.

"Go ahead Shippo." Kagome said.

He was off.

Inu-yasha sighed. "And I guess I've been beaten again."

Kagome and Sango both smiled.

"Excuse me young travellers." A middle aged man spoke. "I can have you stay the night with us."

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked happily.

"Sure, why not, we enjoy new comers." He smiled.

Inu-yasha snorted. "First, we see if there's any other places free for us."

The man looked upon the hanyou. "Why, you don't trust me?"

"Now, I'm feeling more insecure." Inu-yasha noted.

"Inu-yasha, I'm sorry, we'll get back to you." Kagome apologised to the man pulling Inu-yasha away. "Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Yeah, he was offering us very kindly." Sango said.

"Feh."

"Let's check at the inn first I guess." Sango proposed.

A few minutes later…

"Get these demons out of here!" The inn keeper ordered.

"Okay, okay, geez." Kagome huffed.

"See, I told you should of just camp out." Inu-yasha spoke.

Right then Miroku passed by them talking with the ladies of the village. "Now, now ladies, you shouldn't fear that horrible demon, I will be here to protect you."

"Oh!!" The girls screamed with excitement.

"Ha-ha!" He laughed.

Sango growled. "Miroku…"

Miroku stopped when he felt a sudden chill. He turned and saw Sango standing there in anger. "S-Sango…"

The scene was left with a loud slap across his face. "You player!"

"Uh oh, Miroku did it this time." Kagome said.

"What's the difference this always happens?" Inu-yasha snorted.

"Are you really that stupid?" Shippo said, popping out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from?" Kagome wondered.

"All the kids went home, it's late." Shippo replied. "So we got anywhere to stay?"

"Nope, Inu-yasha scared the inn keeper away." Kagome noted.

"I guess we should go back to the man that offered us a spot." Sango suggested getting over Miroku's dirty habits.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded.

It wasn't long until they all got back to the middle aged man's house.

"Oh so you all returned, I suppose they were full?" He guessed.

"You could say that I guess." Kagome laughed awkwardly.

"Please come in." He smiled, leading them into his home.

When they entered it was very roomy and he wasn't alone he had 3 daughters one older and two younger.

"Good evening everyone, daddy told me we'd have visitors, come I'll show you to your rooms." The oldest daughter greeted.

Miroku wasted no time and followed right beside her.

They all came back and sat down around the fire, waiting for supper.

"You see, and you wanted to sleep outdoors, he's not so bad is he?" Kagome whispered to Inu-yasha.

Miroku sat beside where the oldest daughter will be and Sango sat right next to him but not too close in case of invasion of body space. Shippo sat with Kirara in front of them with the two younger sisters.

"I like your tail little raccoon." One of the sisters's stated.

"Heh, fox demon." He corrected.

"Oh then, cute tail little fox." The other one said.

Shippo's tail then wagged up and down, and slightly blushed.

"Do you think Shippo's in love?" Kagome whispered.

"He's not grown enough to feel that way yet." Inu-yasha snorted.

"Well, either way it's cute." She giggled.

The small bat perched himself on the roof of the hut spying on them mostly on Kagome. "That girl, who is she, where's she from, she's certainly not from around here, her clothes are different?"

"Dinner's ready." The oldest daughter announced, placing the bowl and plates in front of them.

"Itadakimsau!" They all said.

"What's your name?" Miroku asked, as she sat down.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself I'm so sorry, my name's Yukana and these are my little twin sisters Suki-chan and Yuki-chan." She replied. "What are all your names?"

"I go by the name Miroku and as you can see I'm monk." He answered boldly.

"My name's Sango."

"Shippo."

"Kagome Higurashi." She smiled. Kagome elbowed Inu-yasha.

"Keh, Inu-yasha."

"Kagome, Kagome is her name, it rings a bell; whoever she is I'm getting more interested." Then the bat flew off back into the dark forest.

"Yukana do you have a mother?" Sango asked.

"Huh, no, she passed away recently." She answered sadly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Sango apologised.

"No it's alright, she's still here with us." She said with a weak smile.

"I don't want to be nosey but what happened to her was she sick?" Kagome asked.

"No, she was attacked." The father answered.

"Attacked, by what, don't tell me it was..?" Sango started.

"If you were referring to the blood sucking demon, yes it was him." The father answered.

"Oh no…"

The two twins began to sob.

Shippo tried to comfort them. "It's okay I don't have a mother or a father either."

"You don't, not even a father?" They both repeated.

Shippo nodded, but he snickered a little when they both said it together.

"I'm the one who acts like their mother around here." Yukana mentioned.

"How would you like if I was the father?" Miroku asked facing her.

"What?"

"Hrrr…"

Miroku took her hand in his. "Yukana, I would like you to bear my child."

The Inu-group besides Sango collapsed leaving Yukana wide eyed.

Sango pulled on Miroku's ear.

"Eeoyow!" He yelped.

"How dare you, you're unbelievable." She frowned, squeezing harder.

"Owww!"

"Just ignore him he always does this." Shippo said.

"What's bear my child mean?" Suki asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Yuki replied.

Everyone finished their supper and was set for bed.

Inu-yasha lay at the front door keeping watch, as Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, the twins and the father were tucked in bed fast asleep.

Miroku on the other hand was up watching over Yukana and sighed heavenly.

"How long are you going to sit there and watch her?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I don't know until my eyes give out." He smiled at her.

"Keh, idiot."

Somewhere dark in the forest…

The mysterious being was once again feeding on another young woman and was just about finished with her, she's was already dead by then with loss of blood. "No matter how much I feed, I still can't find this pure blood and someone to carry on my spree, but luckily these stupid humans even they know about my attacks still allow young women to roam the grounds at night." He chuckled.

He had finally finished his meal and threw her blue dead body to the ground. "Soon my Kagome, soon I'll have you in my arms; you must have what I'm looking for." He smirked, licking the rest of blood off his fingers then he disappeared in the dark.

End of chapter 2.

Oh no Kagome's in trouble again. What's going to happen next chapter I wonder? Well we just have to see won't we? Please leave a review. I'm already starting the next chapter I can't stop, but I need more reviews in order to continue this. Ta-ta for now.

Japanese vocabulary: This is just in case you don't understand.

Itadakimasu: thanks for the meal/short phrase as in grace or anything around that.

Sama: Someone who is treated like royalty or has spiritual powers, like Kagome, Kikyo and Miroku are monk and priestesses so you'd call the m sama

Chan: Use this mostly when your talking to a friend or someone younger than you like Yukana would say Suki-chan and Yuki-chan because they're her younger siblings.


	3. Another Murder and Realisations

Chapter 3: Another Murder and Realisations

**Last time**:

"Yukana do you have a mother?" Sango asked.

"Huh, no, she passed away recently." She answered sadly.

"I don't want to be nosey but what happened to her was she sick?" Kagome asked.

"No, she was attacked." The father answered.

"Attacked, by what, don't tell me it was..?" Sango started.

"If you were referring to the blood sucking demon, yes it was him." The father answered.

**Then:**

"No matter how much I feed, I still can't find this pure blood and someone to carry on my spree, but luckily these stupid humans even they know about my attacks still allow young women to roam the grounds at night." He chuckled.

"Soon my Kagome, soon I'll have you in my arms; you must have what I'm looking for." He smirked, licking the rest of blood off his fingers then he disappeared in the dark.

**Now**:

"Ahh!" A loud scream was heard from far, but it awoke most of the village.

Yukana's father awoke and noticed everyone was accounted for except for the oldest daughter. "Yukana, no!"

Everyone ran to the forest where they heard the screaming from.

"Yukana, Yukana are you alright!?" Her father asked, reaching up to her.

Yukana was fine but she had the most frightened look, and that look was way too familiar to the father.

"Father…" She cried in his chest.

"Another attack." Miroku noted.

"Yeah, and it was just out of the village." Sango added.

"_Damn, how did I not sense him?_" Inu-yasha wondered. "_Is this guy actually a demon?_"

Kagome went forward to the dead body, and spotted to holes at the side of her neck. "_No, it couldn't be there's no such thing._"

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing…"

"We need to make a proper burial." Miroku stated, praying over the dead woman.

"This creature whatever it is, we have to stop him, even the risks it might put us through this is just not right." Sango recommended.

"Yes." Kagome agreed, grasping her bow tighter.

Inu-yasha picked up the dead woman's body and carried it back to the village followed by everyone else.

The bat was hidden in a dark hole in a tree watching Kagome yet again. "Kagome, you look so beautiful up close, I can't wait, just the thought of your body in my arms, oh I can't wait for that night."

After the burial finished, they all went back to the hut tight-lipped. Yukana walked back to the kitchen area preparing breakfast, but she was really trying to hide her tears.

The father started to explain her actions. "Yukana was the only there, she was the only one who actually saw her mother being killed, so you can't blame her for being traumatised."

"How sad."

Yukana was stirring the cooking pot wiping her silent tears. "Mother…"

"Every time she finds a body lying on the floor just as her mother did and it reminds her, also Asako was her friend after all."

Kagome was still quiet not paying attention much because the marks on the woman's body kept her thinking.

-Flashback-

"Please tell us the description of this demon." Miroku said.

The man holding his dead wife in his arms began to describe the victims. "We don't know what he looks like but this is no ordinary demon; he leaves these two bite marks on their necks, and only hunts at night; I know he can't stand daylight, it might even kill him."

"We'll keep that in mind."

End of flashback

"_It does sound like a vampire, but it can't be..._"

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Inu-yasha asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess, I was just thinking that's all."

"What were you thinking then?"

"Something very silly it's not important."

"Come on Kagome share it with us." Shippo begged.

"Fine, I guess I will." She said giving in.

Everyone sat down ready for her to begin her thoughts.

Kagome sighed. "I was thinking that these attacks, signs, are very familiar, to me this sounds like a work of a vampire."

"Vampires, yes I heard of them but only in legends and myths." Miroku noted.

"Exactly, we learn about them in my era, but even if they were such thing as vampires, there's no way they're in this country." Kagome mentioned.

"If they are, do you know any way to slay them?" Sango asked.

"I know things that can weaken them; light is they're worst enemy anything with light they'll either die or leave."

"Light?"

"Yes."

"If we ever catch this vampire, we now know how to stop him." The father stiffed.

"I suppose we get going now, the jewels won't find themselves." Inu-yasha stated.

"Jewels, you mean the jewel shards?" Yukana finally spoke.

"Yeah, we collect them for a good cause." Kagome replied.

"Well good luck, here and take this with you; you guys will miss out on breakfast." She smiled for the first time of the day.

"It's more beautiful when you smile." Miroku mentioned.

"Thank you." She smiled more.

"You still never answered, would you..?"

"No, I mean you have a lovely woman behind you." Yukana noted.

Sango's anger decreased and instead blushed as well as Miroku.

"You kids get going now, we'll be fine."

"We'll miss you Shippo." The twins both said.

"I'll miss you too." He replied, giving them both a friendly hug.

"How cute, Shippo has his own posse of girls." Kagome giggled.

Soon after, they all left with their boxed breakfast, which they were now eating on the road.

"She's a very great cook." Sango commented.

"Yeah, oh I just remembered we were so relaxed that we forgot to take a soak in the hot tubs." Kagome realised.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll find one around here."

Kirara's nose detected a scent in the air. "Mew."

"You sense something?" Sango said.

"Ya, I sense it too, it's demon." Inu-yasha added.

A shock then ran through her body. "A jewel shard, I'm sensing a jewel shard."

"Oh, it seems we're in luck another demon, another shard of the jewel; sorry guys it seems we might have to lose our breakfast; ready for an after meal exercise?" Inu-yasha smirked.

"Yeah, we're always ready." They all answered.

Kagome climbed on Inu-yasha's back along with Shippo on his shoulder and Kirara transformed flying off with Sango and Miroku on her back.

They reached their destination and witnessed a much bigger demon than before.

"It's huge." Shippo commented, hiding in Inu-yasha's hair.

"Keh, size ain't everything." Inu-yasha snorted, unsheathing Tetsaiga.

The demon looked down upon the five friends before him. "Hah, a couple of small fries like you are trying to take my jewel shard, ha-ha, that's a laugh."

"Heh, well you're not all brawn you actually have brains in that huge head of yours." Inu-yasha smirked. "Kagome where's the jewel shard in the demon?"

Kagome climbed off and focused her eyes on the demon. She scanned the demon and immediately spotted it in its left shoulder. "There, in his left shoulder." She pointed.

"Perfect."

"Oh, the flimsy girl can see jewel shards, sharp eyes you have, though seeing it will do no good, for I will crush you all." The demon raised his hand which transformed into a giant mallet and forced it down full speed at all of them.

Inu-yasha grabbed Kagome and jumped away from it. Kirara effortlessly dodged it.

"He has the power to transform." Miroku noted.

"Correct, monk as you know the jewel shard can make any ambition come true, everything I ask it will grant it, observe." He transformed into a giant boulder and began to roll toward them.

"Oh yeah, I have tricks up my sleeve without using the jewel shard." He put Kagome in a safe area. "Stay here." He got back up and ran back to him "WIND SCAR!" He called, then a violent crash came from his sword.

The demon gasped and quickly put up a barrier and deflected it. "Heh, fool."

Then his eyes popped out when an arrow easily pierced through his barrier shattering it the arrow just missed the shard in his arm. He looked back from where that arrow came from.

Kagome stood by a bush with an empty bow. "_Shoot it just missed, if I just cut out that shard he's power will decrease._" She thought. She grabbed another arrow from the shaft and placed it on the bow aiming at him again.

"_Her arrow, it broke through my barrier, it wasn't just an arrow but it had spiritual power._"

"Hirakotsu!" Sango called, launching her large boomerang at the demon.

He lost focus and his arm was hacked off. "Ahh!"

"Got him."

"Think so?" He smirked, as he put out his arm and it reverted back as if it was never even cut.

"How did he do that?"

"He's using the power of the jewel; it's all he's got." Kagome announced.

The demon looked over at Kagome again, just angry that she was right.

"Are you done gawking or what?" Inu-yasha spoke. "With that jewel shard removed from your shoulder you're powerless." And with that Inu-yasha swung at the demon, but he dodged, even though he thought he got away from one another arrow appeared and hit the spot where the jewel settled in. "No, the jewel shard." The demon got smaller.

It fell but Inu-yasha caught in his hand. "Heh, the shard's all mine, and that means your time is up." He chuckled, lifting his sword; the wind scar swirled around the Tetsaiga and was ready in use at any moment. "Good bye, WIND…" but he went short.

The demon had zoomed passed him. "I might not have the jewel, but my body was built with speed."

Inu-yasha had thought the demon only decided to escape him but he soon realised his aim was at Kagome. "Kagome **abunai!**"

"I may not have powers, but I still have the ability to convert her powers to mine, if I do I will be unstoppable." The demon thought happily.

Sango was too far to reach her on time but Kirara still tried to reach them.

Kagome blocked her head ready for anything but that anything didn't come. She raised her head slowly, then abruptly when she noticed Inu-yasha between her and the demon, his Tetsaiga thrust in his head. "No one touches Kagome got that!"

Then the demon dissolved, leaving only dust flying around his feet. Inu-yasha fell to his knees catching his breath from the total outburst of speed he used to reach the demon and Kagome.

Kagome bent down by him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Inu-yasha, are you alright?" She asked.

Inu-yasha grabbed her hand. "Don't be silly I should be asking you that." Then he went unconscious falling on to her lap.

"Inu-yasha?!"

Kirara landed on the ground and Sango jumped off running toward them. "Kagome-chan, I'm glad Inu-yasha made it on time."

Kagome nodded.

"Yes, he used a lot of his energy to save you." Miroku added.

Shippo arose from the bush slowly, and sat down by Kagome.

The bat in the far away tree, sat watching the whole action. "Now, I remember, Kagome, she's the reincarnation of the priestess namely Kikyo, her spiritual arrows gave it away easily; it's her I'm sure of it, she's the one I need. And how about that half-demon, he seems to care for her dearly, he used up all his strength to rescue her; I might just have an idea that might just get her to me." He smirked.

End of Chapter 3.

Oh dear Kagome, Kagome, what will happen has the vampire gotten a perfect plan to lure her away from the others, all will be revealed next chapter?

Wow I'm finishing these chapters quickly; I'm so attached to this story. It's my favourite one so far. I'm probably going to be working on the next chapter but I don't think it'll be posted up tonight. Well review please, I love everyone's comments so far keep them coming.

Japanese vocabulary:

Abunai: Look out!


	4. The plot

Chapter 4: The plot

**Last time**:

Now, I remember, Kagome, she's the reincarnation of the priestess namely Kikyo, her spiritual arrows gave it away easily; it's her I'm sure of it, she's the one I need. And how about that half-demon he seems to care for her, he used up all his strength to rescue her; I might just have an idea that might just get her to me." He smirked.

**Now**:

It was later in the evening when the young hanyou finally awakened but he noticed he was lying next to the fire with a wet face cloth on his forehead. He raised himself up rubbing his head. "Where's everyone?" Inu-yasha wondered.

"If you're looking for the others, they're in the hot spring they found earlier afternoon." Miroku randomly spoke.

"_I've been unconscious for that long?_" He pondered. "And you're not there taking a peek at them?"

Miroku coughed. "What do you think I am I wouldn't commit such a vile thing?"

"Ya right, I'm here to watch Miroku from snooping in on them." Shippo spoke.

"I knew it."

Hot Springs…

"I'm glad we found this eh, Sango?"

"Yeah, nothing beats like nice hot bath once in a while." Sango agreed in relaxation.

"Sango, these blood sucking attacks I've been wondering, it's getting late, and we're out alone the guys are back at camp..."

"You're scared."

"No."

"Just kidding, I don't think he can attack both of us at the same time, and even if he did we'd be there to beat him up; we're not like the others." Sango nodded in assurance.

Kagome slightly nodded. "_I don't know but I'm getting a bad feeling, something's going to happen tonight that might change our lives forever._" She thought.

"I guess we head back, Inu-yasha must have awoken by now." Sango stated.

Kagome looked at her and nodded. They both got up and grabbed their towels wrapping themselves; they got dressed and headed back for the camp.

The bat sat right above them. "Tonight, Kagome, tonight, is the night you'll belong to me." Then it flew off.

"Inu-yasha, you're awake." Kagome beamed.

"Yeah, it's about time you two got back." Inu-yasha scoffed.

"That bath it felt amazing, you guys should go take a soak in." Sango recommended.

Miroku and Inu-yasha looked at each other. "I guess we could."

Then they soon were gone.

"No guys again, we finally have some girl time." Sango smiled.

"Ya!"

"Kagome, how are your... you know ...your feelings for Inu-yasha?" Sango asked.

"What, where did that come from?"

Sango waited for her answer.

"I don't know, I don't like him like that Sango, you're getting the wrong idea."

"Kagome-chan, you've known Inu-yasha for quite some time now, and you don't feel anything for?"

"Not like that."

"Kagome-chan…"

Kagome sighed. "Okay, I guess I kind of like him."

"Gottchya." Sango giggled. "So have you ever thought of telling him how you feel?

"What no way, I won't ever do that." She said shaking her head right away.

"Well, why not?"

"Because, if I did he'll defiantly say no, and he's still in love with Kikyo don't forget; anyway how about you and Miroku, I know you're feeling him too."

"Uh hehe, you gotta be kinding me, "I" like that nasty pervert, I don't think so." She blushed.

"Maybe, he acts like that because he likes you and wants you to pay attention to him." Kagome mentioned.

"What, no, he pulls all those stunts on every woman, even before I knew him."

"Yeah, but that could have changed, after he met you."

"Kagome-chan…"

The boys got back to the camp site, with folded arms.

"You guys back so fast?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, unlike you girls, we remember time."

"And what was the joy of taking a soak with a man." Miroku sighed.

Kagome laughed, this made Inu-yasha blush, because she looked so cute when she smiled it was always did.

Inu-yasha's nose picked up something familiar. "That scent."

"What is it?" Kagome asked, but she spotted a white glow down the forest. "It's Kikyo isn't it?"

"Kikyo?" Both Miroku and Sango repeated.

"Inu-yasha, are you going to see her?" Shippo asked.

Inu-yasha looked back at Kagome and Kagome looked back at him.

"Inu-yasha, it's okay go see her." She insisted, turning her head away slightly.

"But, Kagome-chan…" Sango called.

"Inu-yasha just go!" Kagome repeated louder.

Inu-yasha nodded. "I'll be back I promise." And with that he was gone disappearing into the night.

Kagome stood very still.

Miroku peered over. "Kagome-sama?"

Kagome frowned. "Yes, I'm fine, what do you want, geez must you always stick your face in mine!?" Then Kagome walked back to the fire sitting down.

"You reckon she's angry?" Miroku said, frozen in that spot she told him off.

"I say she's more than just angry, you might lose your life if you go anywhere near her." Shippo shivered.

"Kagome-chan…"Sango said softly, thinking of what she just said to her moments before.

With Inu-yasha…

Inu-yasha ran after the scent far away from camp since he couldn't see the glow that Kagome can see. He then stopped when he saw her lying on a tree.

Kikyo looked down at him. "Inu-yasha, I expected you would come, once you caught my scent, tell me why are you doing way up here in this region?"

"In search for the jewel shards, why are you here?"

"I'm a wondering spirit Inu-yasha; I roam wherever my hearts leads me." Kikyo answered as if he asked a silly question.

"Kikyo, do you still love me?"

Kikyo looked at him again with a surprising look. "Inu-yasha, no matter how many times I tell you, my body was recreated by Urasue, I've died hating you I can't love you the way I once did."

"Kikyo…"

Back at camp…

Kagome was still sitting watching the fire intently.

"Is Kagome alright?" Miroku wondered.

"What do you think; Inu-yasha just ran off to Kikyo again?" Sango answered.

Kirara's ear twitched to the sound of someone coming.

Sango looked down the path. "Inu-yasha you're back so quickly, what happened?"

"Nothing, I swear." He replied.

Kagome finally took her eyes off the fire when she heard him. "Inu-yasha?"

Inu-yasha looked over at Kagome, and walked over to her. "Kagome, come with me."

"What, why?" Kagome asked.

"I need to talk to you." Inu-yasha responded.

Kagome got up and followed him along with the others.

Inu-yasha stopped. "Alone; I swear if you guys follow us you'll wish you never did!" He snapped.

"Fine." The tree of them said.

"Come on." He said, taking her wrist and luring her away from the others.

"Geez, I wonder what's his problem?" Shippo pouted.

"It must be very private, we shouldn't bother them then." Sango stated.

Miroku nodded in agreement.

With Kagome and Inu-yasha…

They were little ways from their campsite, but they remained quiet.

"Inu-yasha, why is your hand so cold?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, it just is." He answered roughly.

Kagome sighed. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Somewhere, I really need to have a private talk with you, okay?"

Kagome looked at him surprised. "Okay…_does it have to do anything with Kikyo?_" She thought.

They walked further and further away from the campsite, even Kagome felt weird being so far away from them.

"Inu-yasha, why are we moving so far away from camp, it's getting very dark?" Kagome asked again.

"Faraway so those jerks don't follow us." He replied with a snort.

"I don't think they would come out so far."

Inu-yasha looked around. "Good." He said satisfied, and stopped walking. "We're fine here." He let her hand go.

Kagome rubbed her wrist where his cold hand once was. "_Did Kikyo do something to him; his hand's freezing like ice?_"

Inu-yasha looked up at the stars then to her. "Kagome, what do you think of me?" He asked more softly.

Kagome's heart jumped when she heard that question from him. "_Where is this coming from_… I think of you as a very good friend."She smiled nervously.

"No honestly." He said more serious.

Kagome had her hand on her chest. "_Why is he asking me this now?_" She thought.

"Is it hard for you Kagome?" He asked, walking to her.

Kagome's heart pounded louder when he was coming closer, though she didn't know why he was always by her. "Even if I did tell you the truth, it wouldn't matter to you cause your feelings for Kikyo are still…" she was cut off, when he pulled her into a hug. "Huh?"

"What if I told you… I love you?" He said softly.

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?"

"Kagome, I love you." He admitted. "You mean so much to me." He said, hugging her a little tighter.

Kagome closed her eyes at ease and whispered back. "I love you too, I always did."

"You did, then why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I couldn't because of Kikyo I…" She was stopped with his lips locked on hers.

"Kagome…I don't want you to think that anymore." He said.

Kagome returned the kiss, but then she felt kind of weak in her legs, and her eyesight was getting blurry. "Inu-yasha, I'm not feeling so good, I'm getting nauseous."

Inu-yasha turned her around so her was back was facing him, his arm around her belly keeping her up. "Its okay, Kagome the pain will soon fade away…" He smiled, nuzzling his head in her warm neck.

At the campsite…

"Inu-yasha and Kagome's been gone for quite some time, I wonder what they're doing?" Miroku said with a grin.

Sango glared at him when she knew he wasn't thinking right but sighed. "You're right, I guess they're catching up. _I guess Inu-yasha is talking to her about Kikyo and himself._"

With Kikyo…

"So, Inu-yasha, what are your plans for the sacred jewel?" She asked.

"Well we still haven't collected all the pieces and Naraku still holds most of them."

"Have you found any clues of where his next hideout is?"

"No not a single one." He shook his head.

Kikyo got down from the tree and walked to him, and put her hand on his cheek. "Inu-yasha, why are you working so hard to stop him?"

"What question is that; I'm going to rip his head off in order to avenge your death." He replied angrily.

Kikyo smirked. "Will killing him bring me back from the dead?"

Inu-yasha stood silent.

Kikyo hugged him. "Inu-yasha, why do you decide to live in such misery; when you could just come with me, and forget everything?" She asked.

"Because, I have someone…"

"Kagome." Kikyo answered for him. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Inu-yasha went silent again, returning her his hug. "Kikyo…"

"Inu-yasha…"

End of chapter 4.

What, is there two Inu-yasha's running around here, whose the real one?

You guys are probably smart enough to guess who Kagome is really with. All will be in the next chapter for people who don't know. Please leave a review.


	5. The Two Inuyashas

Chapter 5: The Two Inu-yashas

**Last time**:

"Kagome, how are your... you know ...your feelings for Inu-yasha?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, I don't like him like that Sango, you're getting the wrong idea."

"Kagome-chan, you've known Inu-yasha for quite some time now, and you don't feel anything for?"

"Not like that."

"Kagome-chan…"

Kagome sighed. "Okay, I guess I kind of like him."

"So have you ever thought of telling him how you feel?

"What no way, I won't ever do that." She said shaking her head right away.

"Well, why not?"

"Because, if I did he'll defiantly say no, and he's still in love with Kikyo don't forget

**Then**:

Inu-yasha's nose picked up something familiar. "That scent."

"It's Kikyo isn't it?"

"Inu-yasha, it's okay go see her." She insisted, turning her head away slightly.

Inu-yasha nodded. "I'll be back I promise." And with that he was gone disappearing into the night.

**And**:

Inu-yasha looked up at the stars then to her. "Kagome, what do you think of me?" He asked more softly.

Kagome's heart jumped when she heard that question from him. "_Where is this coming from_… I think of you as a very good friend."She smiled nervously.

"No honestly." He said more serious.

Kagome had her hand on her chest. "_Why is he asking me this now?_" She thought.

"Is it hard for you Kagome?" He asked, walking to her.

"What if I told you… I love you?" He said softly.

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?"

"Kagome, I love you." He admitted. "You mean so much to me." He said, hugging her a little tighter.

Kagome closed her eyes at ease and whispered back. "I love you too, I always did."

"You did, then why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I couldn't because of Kikyo I…" She was stopped with his lips locked on hers.

"Kagome…I don't want you to think that anymore." He said.

Kagome returned the kiss, but then she felt kind of weak in her legs, and her eyesight was getting blurry. "Inu-yasha, I'm not feeling so good, I'm getting nauseous."

Inu-yasha turned her around so her was back was facing him, his arm around her belly keeping her up. "Its okay, Kagome the pain will soon fade away…" He smiled, nuzzling his head in her warm neck.

**Now**:

Campsite…

"Goodness me even I'm thinking wrong, did Inu-yasha do something?" Sango pondered.

"Thinking wrong?" Shippo repeated.

"You don't need to know, Shippo." Sango giggled.

Miroku was at the fire throwing in more firewood to keep it going; we haven't eat after the battle."

"You're right, Kagome must have something in that big yellow bag." Sango noted.

"Yeah." Miroku got up and walked over to it.

Sango was already there protecting it. "Oh no you don't, we'll wait till they come back."

Miroku sighed. "Fine."

With Kagome and Inu-yasha…

"Inu-yasha..." Kagome moaned.

Inu-yasha swung her body slightly. "At least that's off our shoulders eh?." He smiled.

Kagome nodded still a little weak, she was getting more and more weak by the moment and yet she didn't know why.

Inu-yasha's breath was brushing against Kagome's neck sending shivers down her spine, and he held her tighter.

Kagome cringed. "Inu-yasha, you're hurting me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I do get carried away sometimes." He said, but it wasn't his voice this time.

Kagome realized it, and turned her head at him and noticed she was in the arms of someone else.

He smiled at her when he spotted her looking at him. "Hello Kagome me dear."

Kagome was about to scream but was stopped when his hands covered her mouth. Instead she was trying to break free from his grip, but since she was feeling so weak she didn't have enough strength to do it.

"Ssh, don't worry Kagome, you're different from the others you know; I've never felt so attached to any of my victims, I want to thank you for the kiss you gave me." He smirked, still covering her mouth.

Kagome then started to release tears from her eyes.

"Ooh, are you upset because you didn't get the kiss from man you truly love?" He chuckled coldly; he pushed her hair away from her neck "You probably know me by now, I'm the vampire named Kura; and you belong to me."

Kagome tried again to get away but it was useless he was holding her too tight and she was still weak. She was only praying for the one person to come and save her.

Kura, still covering her mouth, bent her over a little revealing her artery which was covered nothing more by a thin layer of her skin, his fangs which appeared to be normal extended to razor sharp points. He licked her neck feeling the pulse of her veins through his tongue. "I would love to do this as painless as I can, but it can't be helped."

These fangs pierced the very skin of her neck. She screamed at the pain but it wouldn't penetrate through his cold dead-like hands; more tears fell from her eyes when she felt her blood being driven out.

"Don't worry Kagome my dear, the pain will soon fade when you've fallen unconscious which shouldn't be long; well, what do you know, you do possess the blood I'm searching for in that case from tonight you'll become my bride, but first you have to die or it just won't do."

Kagome was feeling helpless because she knew the person who usually comes to save her won't come.

Kura's lips were at her throat as he continued to feed. "I'm going to enjoy this; I'll take it slower than usual for it will be another long time before I find blood as pure as yours."

Kagome's eye lids became heavier and her last thought ran through her mind. "_Inu__…yasha…_" Then she went unconscious at that moment.

With Inu-yasha and Kikyo…

Inu-yasha still in a hug with Kikyo suddenly had a major shock run through his body, like someone or something was telling him something. He pulled away from Kikyo.

"Inu-yasha, what's wrong?"

Inu-yasha looked down at Kikyo. "I don't know, but I gotta go." Then he noticed Kagome came to his vision when he gazed more at Kikyo. "_Kagome?_"

"Inu-yasha, something's wrong with my reincarnation?"

"I'm not sure but…sorry Kikyo but I have leave you now." He stated, backing away from her.

"She really does mean a lot to you, more than I."

"Kikyo…"

"Go." She said a little more coldly.

Inu-yasha nodded and turned around to leave. "Goodbye Kikyo." Then he was gone.

"Inu-yasha, your feelings for me too has changed; you ask if i still love you and yet you love my reincarnation." Then she disappeared with her soul collectors.

Inu-yasha ran back toward the camp when he spotted another light and halted for a moment. The light showed Kagome with a smile calling out his name. "Kagome, is something wrong with Kagome; I'm getting a bad feeling." And he continued more quickly.

At camp…

Miroku and Sango were sitting next to each other while Shippo and Kirara were playing a game of tag around a tree close to them.

"Ha you can't catch me." Shippo teased but crashed his face into the tree.

Kirara stopped running and everyone was quiet waiting to see Shippo's reaction.

Shippo pushed himself off the tree and sat down.

Sango glanced over at Shippo. "Shippo are you…"

Then an outburst of laughter came from Shippo. "I'm fine."

His laughter was contagious making them laugh. Then Miroku was cut off by the attention Sango's bottom attracting him closer.

Sango still in laughing soon turned into a hardcore fits of rage, and slapped him across the face so hard it could probably heard from miles.

"Miroku, you, you…" then she was cut off by the sound of panting.

They all looked down at the panting hanyou.

Inu-yasha let out a deep breath, he saw everyone else there except for one, and one he wished wasn't missing. "You guys, where's Kagome?"

They all looked at each other confused and back at him.

"Didn't you go off into the forest with her a little while ago?" Sango replied.

"Huh?"

"And yes it was quite some time you were in there with her, just what were you two doing?" Miroku eyed suspiciously wrong.

"What?"

"Yes, when you came back from Kikyo for a very short time, you took her into the forest and told us not to follow you, or else." Shippo mentioned.

Inu-yasha hearing all this felt very uneasy, he turned away from them and said softly. "It wasn't me."

"What?" The rest of them said.

He got annoyed and turned back to them and repeated more loudly and roughly. "I said, it wasn't me, the person who took off with Kagome must have disguised himself as me and…" Inu-yasha's nose just caught something. "Kagome's blood."

"Blood?" They repeated after him.

"No, it can't be." He turned around and began to run.

"Inu-yasha!" They called after, standing up.

"Is it just me, cause I'm still confused." Shippo stated.

"I don't know what's going on but we better follow the mentioning of Kagome's blood isn't good; Lets go." Miroku declared.

"_Wait, could it be, what I think Inu-yasha's thinking?_" Sango pondered she ran back to Kagome's bag and took out a flashlight.

"Sango what are you waiting for lets go?" Miroku said.

Sango nodded, she caught Kirara and threw her into the air. The little Kirara then transformed into a saber tooth-like demon and waited for them to get on, and then she took off trying to catch up with Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha was ahead of them and was running as fast his legs could carry him. "Kagome be strong, don't give up on me I'm coming!" Inu-yasha yelled out.

End of chapter 5.

oh another cliffy what will i do, hehe...

Will Inu-yasha save Kagome on time before it's too late? Find out next chapter, which maybe posted up today.

Wow it seems I'm updating more than one chapter per day, isn't that good, I don't have to keep you all hanging.

My idea that came up for this story happened a while ago, I was reading a book with vampires in it, then I had a vision of the Inu-yasha characters mixed up in it, so I now decided to create it and I'm glad I did a lot of viewers were waiting for a story like this, this makes me so good. The reviews people leave are the thing that's keeping my spirit up so I want to thank you all.


	6. Vampire's Kiss

Chapter 6 Vampire's Kiss

**Previously**:

Kagome cringed. "Inu-yasha, you're hurting me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I do get carried away sometimes." He said, but it wasn't his voice this time.

Kagome realized it, and turned her head at him and noticed she was in the arms of someone else.

"You're different from the others you know; I've never felt so attached to any of my victims, I want to thank you for the kiss you gave me." He smirked, still covering her mouth.

Kagome then started to release tears from her eyes.

"Ooh, are you upset because you didn't get the kiss from man you truly love?" He chuckled coldly; he pushed her hair away from her neck "You probably know me by now, I'm the vampire named Kura; and you belong to me."

Kura, still covering her mouth, bent her over a little revealing her artery which was covered nothing more by a thin layer of her skin. "I would love to do this as painless as I can, but it can't be helped."

"Don't worry Kagome my dear, the pain will soon fade when you've fallen unconscious which shouldn't be long; well, what do you know, you do possess the blood I'm searching for in that case from tonight you'll become my bride, but first you have to die or it just won't do."

**Then**:

Inu-yasha let out a deep breath, he saw everyone else there except for one, and one he wished wasn't missing. "You guys, where's Kagome?"

"Didn't you go off into the forest with her a little while ago?" Sango replied.

"What?"

"Yes, when you came back from Kikyo for a very short time, you took her into the forest and told us not to follow you, or else." Shippo mentioned.

Inu-yasha hearing all this felt very uneasy, he turned away from them and said softly. "It wasn't me." Inu-yasha's nose just caught something. "Kagome's blood."

"Blood?" They repeated after him.

"No, it can't be." He turned around and began to run.

"_Wait, could it be, what I think Inu-yasha's thinking?_" Sango pondered she ran back to Kagome's bag and took out a flashlight.

Inu-yasha was ahead of them and was running as fast his legs could carry him. "Kagome be strong, don't give up on me I'm coming!" Inu-yasha yelled out.

**Now**:

With Kagome and the vampire…

"_This girl, she has so much blood and it seems it keeps refilling, can one being have so much pure blood?_" Kura thought.

Somewhere running in the forest…

Inu-yasha was still running getting closer to Kagome's scent, he could smell hers perfectly fine but her captive's scent was nowhere to be smelled (lol sounds funny instead of seen).

Kirara caught up a little closer.

"Sango, what do you have there?" Miroku asked.

Sango glanced at where Miroku was looking at. "A flashlight."

"A flashlight why?"

"I think it might come in handy." She answered. "_If Kagome's theory proves to be true there might be a way to save her._"

"They're so far from camp." Shippo noted.

"He probably didn't want us to catch them." Miroku said.

"_Now I feel horrible we could've prevented this._" Sango thought sadly.

Inu-yasha was running further and skidded to a complete stop when he spotted a scene he wished he'd never look upon.

The rest of them noticed and Kirara landed on the ground.

Sango ran up closer to Inu-yasha so she could see what he saw, she then gasped. "Kagome-chan…"

There was Kagome being held by the vampire Kura his arm around her waist keeping her from falling and his other cradling her neck, his fangs in her throat and sucking out her blood.

Kura knew they were there but ignored them.

"Kagome-Sama, you vile beast!" Miroku said angrily.

Kura glared up by the sound of Miroku's anger. "What do you guys want?"

"What question is that?" Shippo asked sarcastically. "We want Kagome back."

"Heh, you can't have her back, she belongs to me." He snickered. "Now, as much as I love your company, I really do prefer to dine alone."

"You…bastard…" Inu-yasha growled loudly finally coming back to his senses.

Kagome was lightly blue and was still breathing but barely.

"If you don't give Kagome back, I'll slay you." Sango frowned with some tears in her eyes but she held them back. She put her hand on her Hiraikotsu ready to swing it when necessary.

"Oh was that a threat?" Scorn laced his voice as he dropped Kagome.

"How many women have you murdered like this?" Shippo demanded, his voice wavering.

"I don't think you really want to know little one." He answered. He mockingly licked the trace of blood from his lips and walked over her to get closer to the others.

Sango ran toward her friend's body checking if she was still alive. "She's still alive but just unconscious." Sango noted.

"My, would you like to be next, you're pretty fine woman yourself." Kura smirked.

"Like hell I would." She said coldly.

He smirked even more, he held out his hand and sent a huge gust of wind from his palm sending her back to the others. Miroku caught her. "Kagome was at least more polite than you she will make Kura a wonderful bride."

"**Bride?!**" This got Inu-yasha even angrier. "**I'll kill you!**" Inu-yasha lunged at him with his claws but Kura dodged it effortlessly.

"Fine, you want to fight, once I finish you all off I'll return to feeding." He said with and evil grin.

"I'll never let you lay a finger on her again, you might as well kill me but I'm bringing you with me. There's no way in hell I'll let you kill her; Kagome's is mine!" He declared loudly, giving another swing with his claws.

Kura dodged them again. "Oh what bold words you say; yet you couldn't say such words to her when she was yours, you don't truly love her as you say. If you did you would have said it long before, she had to hear it from me as a favor for her." He looked over at Kagome. "It was so easy for me to manipulate her into thinking I was you I easily got her to trust me and I didn't even have to do much, Kikyo's appearance made that only easier for me to get her into my trap. So I disguised myself as you in order for me to get her faraway from your friends, I also did all this so you wouldn't have to see such a scene, but you did anyway." Kura chuckled.

Inu-yasha clenched his fist, he unsheathed his Tetsaiga. "**You bastard!**" he swung his sword and cut him in half but he turned into black powder.

His chuckle was surrounding the forest. "You can't kill me with such; vampires are immortal." He then returned to his body-like form.

Just then Sango remembered the flashlight; she took it out of her pocket and got up from Miroku's chest. She started to walk toward the two fighting creatures.

"Sango, what are you doing, get back here." Miroku called after.

"I got an idea." She said and ran toward them.

"What do you think she has planned with that flashlight?" Shippo wondered.

"I don't know, wait." He said.

-Flashback-

"_I know things that can weaken them; light is their worst enemy anything with light they'll die or leave." Kagome said._

_"Light?"__ They repeated._

_"Yes."_

-End of flashback-

"I get it now." Miroku said.

Sango was there ready with the button. "Kura!" She called angrily.

Kura and Inu-yasha turned to her.

"Take a look at this!" She then turned on the flashlight, shining it in his eyes.

Kura wailed in pain when the bright light shone in his eyes. "Curse you."

"Inu-yasha, do it now." Sango demanded.

Inu-yasha nodded. "Take this, WIND SCAR!" He commanded as his sword released the mass of destruction.

Kura recovering from the temporary blindness noticed the destruction heading towards him. "No!" Then he was sent flying back gradually disintegrating. "How, how could such a thing…" Then his voice went silent.

Inu-yasha thrust his Tetsaiga in the ground. "He's gone, that bastard that murdered the other women tried to kill Kagome, he's finally put to an end."

"So you think you've you won?" Kura's voice echoed.

"Dammit." Inu-yasha began to growl.

"Even since you've destroyed my body, I still live you see…"

"What?"

"I didn't just go through all that just drink my dear Kagome's blood, no we also shared such a splendid moment together. She has the pure blood I needed to survive longer, and I drank most of it; As you see since I got Kagome to trust me I have even given her kiss and she gave it back.

Inu-yasha snarled at this.

"The kiss from a vampire; what this kiss does it makes her mine. She will turn into a vampire herself sooner or later, but the only problem is I didn't finish her so that will only make her a half-blooded vampire, in order to become a full vampire she needs to be dead, but she's still lives."

"Why you…"

"As soon as human blood touches her lips she will crave for more and more until she can't control herself and can't be stopped unless she is killed. Heh, you should have just let me finish off so she didn't have to live in such miserable life, she would have been much more happier if she stayed with me as my bride once she realises she can't fit in with anyone." His voice then started to fade. "She will still be my half-blooded bride no matter how much she'll deny it…I live within her soul…" Then it was gone.

"Hrrr…how dare you put Kagome in such a miserable state." Inu-yasha growled loudly.

Sango looked down at Kagome's body and knelt down to her, taking her hand in hers. "_She looks like she's just our normal Kagome._" Sango looked up at Inu-yasha who came over. "Inu-yasha, I'm sorry it's my fault I should've known better, I wasn't thinking; I, no we could have prevented this from happening…"

He bent down next to them. "Don't blame yourselves, it wasn't your fault. The only one to blame is me; I should have never left Kagome's side now I regret doing it." He said ashamedly then he scooped her up slowly and headed back to the camp holding her bridal style.

Sango sat there watching them leave tears started to fall from the edge of her eyes then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Miroku. "Come on Sango, we better follow."

She nodded sadly, wiping the tears from her face and got up and they walked side by side with Shippo on Kirara's head following after.

Miroku held her hand to keep her spirit up and Sango didn't even bother she wasn't feeling negative anymore because she knew it would make Kagome and even her happy.

End of chapter 6.

Wow that was intense for me to write, hope you all enjoyed it. It's my last one for tonight. So be happy I didn't leave you at a cliffy this time.

Please leave a review it entices me to update much faster thanks.


	7. Waking up

Chapter 7: Waking up

**Last time**:

"Kagome will make Kura a wonderful bride."

"**Bride?!**" This got Inu-yasha even angrier. "**I'll kill you!**" Inu-yasha lunged at him with his claws but Kura dodged it effortlessly.

"I'll never let you lay a finger on her again, you might as well kill me but I'm bringing you with me. There's no way in hell I'll let you kill her; Kagome's is mine!" He declared loudly, giving another swing with his claws.

Kura dodged them again. "Oh what bold words you say; yet you couldn't say such words to her when she was yours, you don't truly love her as you say. If you did you would have said it long before, she had to hear it from me as a favor for her." He looked over at Kagome. "It was so easy for me to manipulate her into thinking I was you I easily got her to trust me and I didn't even have to do much, Kikyo's appearance made that only easier for me to get her into my trap. So I disguised myself as you in order for me to get her faraway from your friends, I also did all this so you wouldn't have to see such a scene, but you did anyway." Kura chuckled.

Inu-yasha thrust his Tetsaiga in the ground. "He's gone, that bastard that murdered the other women tried to kill Kagome, he's finally put to an end."

"So you think you've you won?" Kura's voice echoed.

"What?"

"I didn't just go through all that just drink my dear Kagome's blood, no we also shared such a splendid moment together. She has the pure blood I needed to survive longer, and I drank most of it; As you see since I got Kagome to trust me I have even given her kiss and she gave it back.

Inu-yasha snarled at this.

"The kiss from a vampire; what this kiss does it makes her mine. She will turn into a vampire herself sooner or later, but the only problem is I didn't finish her so that will only make her a half-blooded vampire, in order to become a full vampire she needs to be dead, but she's still lives."

"Why you…"

"As soon as human blood touches her lips she will crave for more and more until she can't control herself and can't be stopped unless she is killed. Heh, you should have just let me finish off so she didn't have to live in such miserable life, she would have been much more happier if she stayed with me as my bride once she realises she can't fit in with anyone." His voice then started to fade. "She will still be my half-blooded bride no matter how much she'll deny it…I live within her soul…" Then it was gone.

Sango looked down at Kagome's body and knelt down to her, taking her hand in hers. "_She looks like she's just our normal Kagome._" Sango looked up at Inu-yasha who came over. "Inu-yasha, I'm sorry it's my fault I should've known better, I wasn't thinking; I, no we could have prevented this from happening…"

He bent down next to them. "Don't blame yourselves, it wasn't your fault. The only one to blame is me; I should have never left Kagome's side now I regret doing it." He said ashamedly then he scooped her up slowly and headed back to the camp holding her bridal style.

**Now**:

After that long terrible night, dawn, the time where impatiently everyone waited for, had finally began to rise.

"What are we going to do?" Sango wondered.

"For the first time in my life I'm ashamed to say I don't know." Miroku answered.

"Well at least Inu-yasha and Kagome have something in common, they're both half something." Shippo commented. Inu-yasha then punched him in the head. "Ow!"

"Hm." Inu-yasha was sitting beside Kagome the rest of the night, and finally made a sign of life.

"Until Kagome somehow gets blood on her lips that's when she'll start to become a vampire." Shippo sighed. "I just hope she won't come after us."

Right then Inu-yasha shot up. "That's it!"

His friends looked at him confused, at his random outburst.

"What's it?" Sango asked.

"Kagome will only turn into a vampire if she gets blood on her lips, so all we have to do is keep Kagome away from blood." Inu-yasha explained.

Everyone sighed even more at his idea.

"What's wrong now?" He frowned.

"Inu-yasha, Kagome sama is always around blood, she heals our wounds from battle." Miroku stated.

"So we just have to be more careful that's all."

"Inu-yasha, you're practically the main person who'll end up getting any injuries than either of us, because you always run into battle without strategising first; even if you're half demon you're still half human so Kagome will also turn into a vampire with your blood." Sango noted.

Inu-yasha flinched.

"Inu-yasha will be the reason "why" Kagome turns into a vampire." Shippo commented.

Inu-yasha then punched him again. "Shut up!"

Suddenly they all heard a groan coming from Inu-yasha's side. Inu-yasha turned to Kagome again.

Kagome shifted from side to side most likely waking up.

"Kagome…" Inu-yasha called.

The others crawled over, to see her.

Kagome shifted more then slowly started to open her eyes, she squinted at the bright light but it was covered by her friends' faces looking down at her.

"Kagome!" They all smiled.

"Good morning guys." She smiled back, then she started to lift the top part of her body but cringed at the major headache.

Inu-yasha held her back. "Slowly."

She turned her face to him. "What happened my head feels like it was hit by a rock?"

"You don't remember, last night you…" Sango started off but stopped when she saw the weird signs Miroku was making beside her.

"It's best not to remind her." Miroku whispered.

Kagome squinted again at the bright light. "Why's the sun so bright?"

"Bright?" Miroku turned to look at the sun. "The sun isn't even over the trees yet."

"_Could it be that Kagome only has the thought of a vampire?_" Sango thought.

"What's wrong everyone seems so tense I can sense it?" Kagome asked. She looked over at Inu-yasha again which was looking away from her. "Inu-yasha, you haven't talked to me seriously since I woke up, what's up?"

"Nothing." He answered still turned away.

She got angry and pulled his hair making him look her in the eyes. "Something's up you're not even looking at me, the only time you act like this when…" she stopped when she knew she was about to mention Kikyo but suddenly flashbacks from last night started to fill her head. She let go of his hair and went quiet. "I'm still alive?"

"Yes, Inu-yasha arrived on time to save you." Miroku answered.

She looked at him again but he was looking away again. "_Does he know what happened last night with __Kura__ and me?_" She turned back at her friends which looked away too. She stood up and was walking away, Inu-yasha noticed it.

"Where are you going?"

"Why would you care?" she turned her head. "Until someone tells me what's going on, that's when I'll come back." Then she continued.

"Wait, come back." Inu-yasha got up and ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"What now?" she frowned.

"You don't understand." He said.

"Understand what?" She questioned.

"_I can't tell her not yet if I do that's only going to make things worse._" He thought.

She snorted. "My point exactly." Then she continued, but Inu-yasha still grabbing her shoulders was beginning to drag behind her.

"Uh Kagome…" Miroku called.

"Leave me be!" And she began to run off with Inu-yasha dragging on the floor.

"Kagome." He called.

"You're not stopping me." She responded.

"Kagome." He called again.

"You're annoying me." She stated.

"**Kagome!"**" He yelled.

She stopped when she noticed he was still very close, she turned her head to see Inu-yasha being dragged. "Why are you sitting there being dragged by me?"

Inu-yasha burrowed his eyebrows. "I wasn't being dragged like I wanted to you know!" He yelled.

"Sorry I didn't notice you there." she apologised

"She didn't notice?" Shippo said raising his eyebrow. "Isn't he heavy?"

Inu-yasha ran over to Shippo ready to give him another blow to the head but was stopped at Kagome's loud thoughts.

"What's going on with my body this morning heh, I feel so weird?" She grabbed her rumbling stomach. "Maybe it's because I didn't eat yet; let's see what I have in my pack." She got back to her bag and put her sunglasses on and took out a few things, and placed them out on the mat she spread down.

Her friends came over to the mat.

Kagome made pancakes again but instead added the blueberries she found in a nearby bush. "Might get sick of eating this but it's all I have now; unless I go back home." She noted looking at Inu-yasha for any sign of okay.

"N-no, it's okay you always come around no need to go back home." Sango smiled. "_If she goes back home, hell might just break loose._"

"_We can't let Kagome know, not yet anyway._" Miroku thought.

"_If she doesn't know she'll be just fine, we have to pretend nothing is wrong._" Inu-yasha thought.

"_I have to be on my toes._" Shippo noted to himself.

It was like they were talking to each other in their minds while eating peacefully.

"_I know something's up and I'm going to find out what._" Kagome pondered to herself, looking around at her silent friends.

End of chapter 7

Yes I took longer and this chapter is shorter but it's just the opening act of what's to come. This chapter was more based on thoughts and ponderations so it's not the best one I know. But don't worry more excitement will happen next chapter. Thanks for reading oh and do leave a comment.


	8. Kagome you're Different

Chapter 8: Kagome you're Different

**Last time**:

Kagome squinted again at the bright light. "Why's the sun so bright?"

"Bright?" Miroku turned to look at the sun. "The sun isn't even over the trees yet."

"_Could it be that Kagome only has the thought of a vampire?_" Sango thought.

"What's wrong everyone seems so tense I can sense it?" Kagome asked. She looked over at Inu-yasha again which was looking away from her. "Inu-yasha, you haven't talked to me seriously since I woke up, what's up?"

"Nothing." He answered still turned away.

She got angry and pulled his hair making him look her in the eyes. "Something's up you're not even looking at me, the only time you act like this when…" she stopped when she knew she was about to mention Kikyo but suddenly flashbacks from last night started to fill her head. She let go of his hair and went quiet. "I'm still alive?"

"Yes, Inu-yasha arrived on time to save you." Miroku answered.

She looked at him again but he was looking away again. "_Does he know what happened last night with __Kura__ and me?_"

"_We can't let Kagome know, not yet anyway._" Miroku thought.

"_If she doesn't know she'll be just fine, we have to pretend nothing is wrong._" Inu-yasha thought.

"_I have to be on my toes._" Shippo noted to himself.

It was like they were talking to each other in their minds while eating peacefully.

"_I know something's up and I'm going to find out what._" Kagome pondered to herself.

**Now**:

The six friends were on the march again not knowing where they were going exactly.

"Didn't we pass those trees before?" Shippo asked sitting in the basket of Kagome's bike.

Sango looked at where Shippo pointed at. "I think you're right, we did."

"We're going around in circles, Inu-yasha, where are you bringing us?" Shippo questioned.

"Shut up will ya?" Inu-yasha grunted.

"Mew." Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and growled.

"What is it Kirara?" Kagome asked, then she started to have a strange feeling. "Something's coming, and it has two jewel shards."

"Yeah, and I know who." Inu-yasha snorted, beginning to go in front of Kagome.

A cyclone arrived down their path and the wolf boy jumped out.

"Kouga." Everyone named with annoyance.

"Hey, Kagome I knew I smelt you around." Kouga smiled walking over to her.

"Hi Kouga." Kagome waved.

Inu-yasha stood completely in front of Kagome. "Get lost wolf."

"Shut up mutt I haven't come to see Kagome being held up by some albino runt; now step aside." Kouga said pushing him over, he grabbed her hands. "How've you been?"

"Never felt better." She giggled uneasily.

"Why you…" Inu-yasha grumbled.

Kouga noticed her hands were a little colder, and she smelt different. "Kagome, are you sick?" He asked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not,why?"

Kouga moved his hand to her cheek. "You feel colder and your face is pale, did that mutt dump you into a river?"

"**What!?**" Inu-yasha shouted.

"No, I'm fine really I am?" Kagome said with a soft snicker from his last question. "_I don't want Kouga to know what happened last night or he'll never leave._"

"_Her scent isn't the same, yet she seems so energetic like always._" He spotted at her neck where two holes lay. "_What's that…no Kagome couldn't have…_Kagome were you attacked by that vampire Kura, did he do this to you?"

"So you've heard of his attacks too?" Miroku spoke.

Kouga nodded but frowned. "So it's true." He turned to face Inu-yasha. "You, **you let Kagome get attacked by that thing?**"

"Kouga, wait, Inu-yasha save…" Kagome started, but she was cut off by Kouga's continuous lecture.

"And you call yourself **Kagome's protector**, if she was with me, I would **never **let such a thing happen to her!" Kouga yelled, clenching his fist in anger.

"He's really angry now." Shippo commented from a far.

"S-shut up, it's not like I gave her deliberately to Kura." Inu-yasha shouted back.

"I've seen all his latest victims they all died such a horrible death and Kagome was about to join them and this isn't the first time you put Kagome in such grave danger she almost died from Mukotsu's poison; I can't trust Kagome with you anymore." Kouga yelled.

Inu-yasha growled loudly.

"Kouga…you misunderstand, Inu-yasha has always been there to protect me."

"Stay out of this Kagome; he's too stupid to understand." Inu-yasha snorted. "I'll beat him to a pulp until he gets it."

"You're the one who's going to be plowed to the ground; after this fight it's going to decide who Kagome stays with." Kouga said.

"Fine by me."

"Hey, don't I get any say in this?" Kagome fumed.

But they both ignored her and began to fight.

"This is all my anger I put Kagome to be in your hands you filth." Kouga shouted, giving a punch.

Inu-yasha blocked it. "Heh, waste of breath." He said and gave a punch back at him.

Kagome started to frown and growl.

"Take this!" Kouga kicked Inu-yasha in the stomach.

Inu-yasha held his stomach. "Keh." He punched Kouga in the cheek, sending him back.

Kouga got back up and ran to him with full speed and jumped in the air ready to kick him again. Inu-yasha caught his foot and threw him away, but Kouga pushed himself off a tree with his feet and came back with a fast and hard punch in his face.

Kagome growled more loudly clenching her fist. "Enough you two." She said softly first.

Inu-yasha scratched the side of Kouga's cheek. Kouga wiped the blood from his cheek. "Heh, doesn't even itch." He began to run to him again.

Fire then spun around Kagome as her anger started to crack.

"Look at Kagome, something's wrong." Shippo noted. The other friends looked at Kagome who was in flames.

Kouga gave Inu-yasha a kick from the back throwing him to the ground. "This is the end, you mutt." Then he raised himself into the air and was coming back with full speed.

Inu-yasha snorted and took grab of Kouga's arm and forced him with his own speed crashed him to the ground. "Think twice before you pull something like that again."

Kouga jumped back and stood up. "I have a plan we'll fight head to head whoever is left standing, well you know what."

"Alright, but don't take it personally if you're the first to go down."

"Don't make me laugh, this ends… **now!**" Kouga yelled with rage, and ran at him.

"I'll finally tear you apart, you mangy wolf!" Inu-yasha yelled and ran at him as well.

The two boys almost collided.

"**Enough the both of you!!**" Kagome yelled, she then sent a huge gust of wind hurling out of her body and hit them dead on sending them both flying.

"**Ahh!**" The both of them shouted.

The two fighting rivals flew back into trees and fell back on their stomachs. The major pain from the trees was giving them trouble, no it wasn't that, the most major pain was that it was Kagome that sent them both flying into trees; two strong men into big thick trees and left them both defend less.

"K-Kagome…" They both started with surprising shock.

"That attack…that was the same attack, Kura used against me but it's so much stronger." Sango noted.

"It's stronger because her anger took over her instead."

Kagome stood in front of them, the two boys looked up at the angry Kagome. "**You two are a couple of idiots** **fighting like this**; I swear if I catch you guys doing something like that again I'll…" Then she swayed from side to side and fainted falling to the ground.

"Kagome!" Both men called out, both of them caught her from falling. They placed on the ground softly.

"W-what happened, that wasn't just pure anger flowing from her." Kouga commented.

"Of course it wasn't stupid." Inu-yasha snorted.

"You two had better think next time before you decide to fight like that again, it's because of you two Kagome sama was able to create such an immense power." Miroku frowned, kneeling beside her. He felt her forehead which was on fire. "Because Kagome had so much anger building up inside her it was only natural that her power burst out like that."

"That must be Kagome's new version of "sit"." Shippo said from Kagome's bike.

"But why, I don't get it, that wasn't even spiritual power that was something completely different, it hit me like a giant rock." Kouga declared. "Kagome is different."

"No that wasn't spiritual power you're right, that power I know what it is." Sango spoke. "That power's from Kura."

"Kura, what does Kura have to with this?" Kouga wondered.

Inu-yasha growled. "Damn him."

"So that means no matter if she tastes blood or not she'll still have the powers from him." Shippo stated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kouga asked.

Sango faced him. "Kouga there's something you should know about Kagome."

"Why, what's wrong with my Kagome?"

""My" Kagome…" Inu-yasha grumbled.

Miroku elbowed him. "Just drop for now Inu-yasha."

"Feh." Inu-yasha sat crossed legged.

"Last night Kagome was kidnapped by Kura and he was feeding on her blood, we got there on time to save her and Kura is now dead, but now since Kagome has this pure blood, Kura, gave her a kiss in order for to become his bride." Sango started.

"A **kiss** "his" **bride**?" Kouga repeated loudly.

"Wait, Kouga I'm not done." Sango said. "Since Kura didn't kill her she's only a half vampire, he said once she tastes one drop of human blood she'll crave for more and more until she can't be stopped, she can only be stopped unless…unless…unless she's killed." Sango explained sadly.

"What and there's nothing we can do?"

Sango only shook her head. "No."

"Has she tasted human blood yet?"

"No, but it seems like she's turning into a vampire anyway, she just won't be a blood sucking one, so we planned to keep her away from blood." Sango said. "But we even you Kouga; we can't tell Kagome any of this."

"I know, of course, I wouldn't want Kagome to live with such a miserable thought." Kouga nodded agreeably. He looked over at Kagome again then back at Inu-yasha. "I see, Inu-yasha I'm leaving Kagome with you again but just for now, I'm going to come back, I might figure out someway to stop this." He stood up, ready to leave. "I'll be back, I'll find someway to change Kagome back I can't bare for her to live in such misery." Then he ran off down the path rapidly.

"Kouga…" Sango said softly.

"We can count on Kouga for now, he cares about Kagome dearly he just might find a way to cure Kagome." Miroku nodded.

"And what about me?" Inu-yasha spoke out.

They turned back at him. "Uh…well…you'll find out a way too." They said nervously.

"Save it." He snorted. "_Heh__, I'll be the one to help Kagome, before Kouga._"

End of chapter 8

I kind of like this chapter it makes you think there just maybe a way to turn Kagome bac to normal. Kagome is starting to show her new form, will Kouga really find out a way for Kagome and quick or will Inu-yasha somehow figure it out before him. We'll have to see not even next chapter closer to the end.

Finished, how did you like that? Please leave a review.


	9. SURPRISE ATTACK!

**Chapter 9; SURPRISE ATTACK!!!**

**Previously:**

_"So it's true." He turned to face Inu-yasha. "You, **you let Kagome get attacked by that thing?!**" He frowned. "And you call yourself **Kagome's protector**, if she was with me, I would **never **let such a thing happen to her!" Kouga yelled, clenching his fist in anger._

_"I'll beat him to a pulp until he gets it."_

_"You're the one who's going to be plowed to the ground; after this fight it's going to decide who Kagome stays with." Kouga said._

_"Fine by me."_

_**Then**…_

_Kouga jumped back and stood up. "I have a plan we'll fight head to head whoever is left standing, well you know what."_

_"Alright, but don't take it personally if you're the first to go down."_

_"Don't make me laugh, this ends… **now!**" Kouga yelled with rage, and ran at him._

_"I'll finally tear you apart." Inu-yasha yelled and ran at him as well._

_The two boys almost collided._

_"**Enough the both of you!!**" Kagome yelled, she then sent huge gust of wind hurling out of her body and hit them dead on sending them both flying._

_"**Ahh**" The both of them shouted,_

_The two fighting rivals flew back into trees and fell back on their stomachs. The major pain from the trees was giving them trouble, no it wasn't that the most major pain was that it was Kagome that sent them both flying into trees, two strong men into big thick trees and left them both defend less._

_"K-Kagome…" They both started with surprising shock._

_"That attack…that was the same attack, Kura used against me but it's so much stronger." Sango noted._

_Kagome stood in front of them, the two boys looked up at the angry Kagome. "**You two are a couple of idiots** **fighting like this**; I swear if I catch you guys doing something like that again I'll…" Then she swayed from side to side and fainted falling to the ground._

_"Kagome!" Both men called out, both of them caught her from falling._

_**And**…_

_Sango faced him. "Kouga there's something you should know about Kagome."_

_"Why, what's wrong with my Kagome?"_

_"Last night Kagome was kidnapped by Kura and he was feeding on her blood, we got there on time to save her and Kura is now dead, but now since Kagome has this pure blood, Kura, gave her kiss in order for her to become his bride." Sango started._

_"A **kiss** "his" **bride**?" Kouga repeated loudly._

_"Wait, Kouga I'm not done." Sango said. "Since Kura didn't kill her she's only a half vampire, he said once she tastes one drop of human blood she'll crave for more and more until she can't be stopped, she can only be stopped unless…unless…unless she's killed." Sango explained sadly._

_"I see, Inu-yasha I'm leaving Kagome with you again but just for now, I'm going to come back, I might figure out someway to stop this." He stood up, ready to leave. "I'll be back, I'll find someway to change Kagome back I can't bare for her to live in such misery." Then he ran off down the path rapidly._

_"We can count on Kouga for now, he cares about Kagome dearly he just might find a way to cure Kagome." Miroku nodded._

_"And what about me?" Inu-yasha spoke out._

_They turned back at him. "Uh…well…you'll find out a way too." They said nervously._

_"Save it." He snorted. "__Heh__, I'll be the one to help Kagome before Kouga."_

**Now**:

Later that late afternoon…

Kagome gradually opened her eyes and shut them immediately when the bright sunlight shone into her eyes. "Ow!" She turned over and noticed she was not surrounded by everyone this time. She reached over to her sunglasses and put them on. She got up and walked over to the spring close to her and freshened up her face.

"You're awake." A voice spoke.

Kagome turned around to face Inu-yasha. "Yeah, what happened to me, I remember you were fighting with Kouga and suddenly I felt such force fly right out me after that everything went black?" Then she sat down and let out a deep breath. "Inu-yasha, I can't help to feel something's wrong with me; I've been doing things out of the ordinary lately."

Inu-yasha held his breath. "_She's noticing her changes; well that's to be expected._" He thought. "_I still gotta keep quiet about it._"

Kagome got up. "Heh, guess I'm talking weird stuff eh? I'm going to make lunch then." She left Inu-yasha sitting by the stream alone.

"_What am I going to do?_" He pondered.

The rest sat down as Kagome served them their lunches, and began to eat. When they just got into relaxation the forest began to stir.

"What was that?" Sango wondered.

"I don't…" Kagome started.

**CRASH**

A giant ogre crashed through the trees startling everyone even Inu-yasha.

"I have come for the sacred jewel I detected in this area." The large demon exclaimed deeply his eyes scanned through everyone. "And I know it is you who hold them." He pointed directly at Kagome.

Kagome gasped lightly and Inu-yasha guarded her.

"Yeah, well you ain't getting it." He grimaced.

Kagome knew the jewels weren't on her exactly they were in the bottle in her big yellow bag back up at the tree. All she had to do is make him think she has it. "_That shouldn't be hard._" She thought.

"Haha, puny little weaklings like you, think you can stop me?" The demon laughed.

"Size isn't everything."

Kagome spotted a jewel in the demon's chest. "Inu-yasha, there's a jewel shard in the demon's chest."

"Ah well so sad that your sight has the power to locate them in my body." The demon sighed.

"I get it, your using the jewel in order to enlarge your body, that's not your true form." Inu-yasha snorted.

The demon cringed at Inu-yasha's words because he knew it was true. "How **dare** you!" He shouted, and slammed his fist into the ground making it tremble violently. He then whacked his hand at Inu-yasha sending him back.

"**Inu-yasha!**" Kagome yelled, running over to his side.

Inu-yasha got up. "Stay out of the way Kagome, you'll only get hurt."

Kagome flinched when she felt useless. "_Am I really that weak?_"

Inu-yasha was running at the giant demon as Sango's boomerang flew down to it. Kirara bit into the demon's arm. Miroku knocked his staff on the demon's head.

The demon expanded for a second spacing himself from the whole crew. Everyone flew back.

Kagome frowned and reached to her bag and grabbed the bow and arrows.

"I told you fools that it's useless to stop me, you're nothing but ants to me." He chuckled.

Miroku ran over to Sango who was on the ground. "Daijoubu ka?"

Sango nodded squeezing her left forearm lightly.

Miroku noticed and looked at her arm. "Is something wrong with your arm?"

"No, it's fine, let's help Inu-yasha." Sango declared, getting up and ready with her boomerang again.

"I hate stubborn demons, Wind…" Inu-yasha was about to call out the "wind scar" but it was stopped when the large demon was howling in pain. He noticed it was an arrow in the demon's chest glowing purplish pink. He turned to Kagome who stood by the tree with another arrow ready to release. "Kagome, I told you to stay out of it, not draw attention to yourself."

"Be quiet, how can you expect me to just sit down and watch my friends get hurt, and I do nothing." She frowned.

Shippo hid himself in a bush behind her just peering out enough to see the action.

The demon managed to pull out the sacred arrow from his chest. "You witch!" The demon growled and shot out a blast of wind from his palms.

Kagome shielded herself with the bow, and wind suddenly dispersed. "Huh?"

"You're annoying." The demon frowned and ran at her.

Kagome gasped as he was coming closer. "Oh no." she released the arrow but it missed. "Oh great." She felt her legs jump out of the way, but no one was there to help her. She found herself behind him. "Wha…how did I do that?" She wondered.

Everyone was shocked even the demon. Kagome had jumped right over the demon's head.

Inu-yasha ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I feel great actually." She answered clenching her fist in content. "_Whatever just happened right there, I'm glad I was able to do it._"

"_Kagome **is** changing._" Miroku thought. "_Little by little she is._"

"Are you using the sacred jewels, yourself priestess?" The demon requested.

"No, I don't know what I'm on." She said quietly.

He gasped lightly and smirked. "No you're not, heck you don't even have it with you; I know where it is." He turned his head to her bag.

"_Oh no he figured it out._" Kagome gulped.

"I know it's in that bag of yours." He pointed. "You did well to hide them but not well enough I'm afraid."

"I'm not letting you get anywhere near them, you got that!" Inu-yasha barked and charged forward to him with his sword.

While Inu-yasha and the demon began to fight again, Kagome took the time to get the bag but when she reached it the large demon jumped in front of her startling her, she fell back on her bottom. She was looking straight up at the large demon. He had wacked Inu-yasha into a tree hard. "Inu-yasha!"

"Hehe, beat you." The demon chuckled.

"How dare you…" Kagome growled lightly with her bangs covering her eyes which were becoming dark. It was like her fighting aura began to erupt with anger. In her mind very faint flashes of her turning into a beast featured but she herself didn't see or even noticed the strange transformations.

Inu-yasha sensed high fighting spirit and looked over to Kagome. "Kagome…oh no."

The demon didn't pay her any mind and turned around to the bag beginning to open it until Sango's Hiraikotsu zoomed in severing his wrist. The demon wailed as the blood poured out of where his hand once was.

"Hey, remember the penalty for steeling next time." Sango shouted in the air on Kirara.

"You **bitch**!" The demon growled, using his other hand trying to wack her off, but Kirara was dodging each blow. "I've had enough you I'm going to kill everyone in one shot." The demon opened his large mouth as a ball of electricity began to form.

Kagome wasted no time and pulled out another arrow and yelled to Inu-yasha furiously. "Inu-yasha, how about your backlash wave, I'm sure we can do it."

Inu-yasha lifted to his feet and nodded. "Um…Right." The wind began to twist around the Tetsaiga forming the wind scar.

"I'll have finished you all off before hand." The demon said and shot the ball of electricity toward all of them.

"Kagome **now**!" Inu-yasha yelled.

Kagome nodded. "**Ike!"** She yelled releasing the arrow, the sacred arrow whizzed right through the demon's energy blast piecing him in the forehead.

"**Backlash…wave!**" Inu-yasha shouted; the wave took control over the demon's blast forcing it back to him.

The demon holding his forehead in pain had slightly noticed the action. "How is this possible what have I done wrong?"

"**Everything,** that's what!" Kagome answered.

The demon yelled in pain and then disintegrated in a matter of seconds.

Kagome's fighting energy calmed down and was back to her normal self.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean, I feel fine." She answered confused.

Inu-yasha snorted. "Well at least you kept the jewel hidden; you finally did something smart."

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Kirara landed on the ground with Sango still holding her left arm.

"What's the matter Sango?" Shippo wondered.

"It's nothing." Sango hushed, looking up at Kagome and the others.

Kagome turned to her and walked towards her. "Oh dear, Sango, you're hurt."

Everyone turned over to her when Kagome announced it.

"No it's fine I mean it." Sango reassured with a smile.

Kagome pried Sango's hand away revealing red staining the sleeve of her shirt.

"Oh no Sango's bleeding." Miroku declared.

Chapter ended.

Oh my gosh I'm so sry it took me a while to post it up. Summer school, my job took over my time and I totally forgot about it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Japanese vocabulary:

Daijoubu: Are you alright (when men say it they add ka at the end as women say it plainly)

Ike: Go


	10. Protest on First Aid

Chapter 10: Protest on First Aid

Previously:

"You **witch!**" The demon growled and shot out a blast of wind from his palms.

Kagome shielded herself with the bow, and wind suddenly dispersed. "Huh?"

"You're annoying." The demon frowned and ran at her.

Kagome gasped as he was coming closer. "Oh no." She released the arrow but it missed. "Oh great." She felt her legs jump out of the way, but no one was there to help her. She found herself behind him. "Wha…how did I do that?" She wondered.

Everyone was shocked even the demon. Kagome had jumped right over the demon's head.

Inu-yasha ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I feel great actually." She answered clenching her fist in content. "_Whatever just happened right there, I'm glad I was able to do it._"

"_Kagome **is** changing._" Miroku thought. "_Little by little she is._"

And:

Kirara landed on the ground with Sango still holding her left arm.

"What's the matter Sango?" Shippo wondered.

"It's nothing." Sango hushed, looking up at Kagome and the others.

Kagome turned to her and walked towards her. "Oh dear, Sango, you're hurt."

Everyone turned over to her when Kagome announced it.

"No it's fine I mean it." Sango reassured with a smile.

Kagome pried Sango's hand away revealing red staining the sleeve of her shirt.

"Oh no Sango's bleeding." Miroku declared.

Now:

"I'll get something for you." Kagome said, searching in her big yellow bag for her first aid kit.

"Kagome, it's okay really, it's only a graze nothing big." Sango rebelled.

"Yeah, but it can get infected with bacteria if we don't treat it now." Kagome noted, still digging in her bag.

"Kagome, you should by now Sango can take care of herself she doesn't need your first aid treatment." Inu-yasha scoffed.

"Yeah but…"

"No buts, that bruise is so minor; it will heal less than a day or two."

Kagome still pulled out her first aid kit. "Well it won't kill just to put on a Band-Aid," as she rolled up Sango's sleeve revealing the small scrape, her fingers just brushing on the cut unnoticeably trying to reach for the tweezers in the box.

"See I told you it's nothing; I'll put it on myself." Sango stated.

Kagome squeezed the cotton swab to stop the bleeding. "Sango, you know it won't work that way; here let me put some antiseptic on it first," Kagome chuckled. With a pair of tweezers Kagome rubbed the cotton swab in the antibacterial liquid and carefully dabbed it on Sango's cut. The blood started to soak through the cotton swab. "There we go."

"_She's getting too close._" Miroku thought.

Sango took the tweezers out of Kagome's hand and did it herself. "It's about time I do it for you Kagome."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Um… okay."

"_Good thinking Sango_." Miroku sighed.

"_Okay, I'm ready for an explanation; everyone's acting so weird around me_." Kagome thought.

Kagome took the Band-aid out and opened it.

"Kagome, I wanna try, I wanna try." Shippo pleaded.

"Uh…as you wish." Kagome nodded.

"Yay." He smiled. "_No girl can fall for my clever cuteness act,_" as he put on the Band-aid as perfectly as he could so Kagome wouldn't have to change it if it was placed wrong.

"Well done Shippo." Sango congratulated.

"Are you done yet?" Inu-yasha snorted.

"Yes, but tell me something, why were you all protesting me just to take care of Sango's minor injury? Everyone sure played a good part in this." Kagome questioned standing up waiting for an explanation.

Everyone cringed at that question.

"I just found that you like to waste your time on such a small dilemma." Inu-yasha answered with a snort.

"How's that wasting time, I'm just doing what I enjoy helping out with?" Kagome retorted. "It's what I'm best at, anyway."

"Keh, pathetic, you should care more about yourself than everyone else all the time."

"So, you don't want me to help with your injuries anymore." Kagome pouted.

"Yeah." Inu-yasha nodded.

"Oh." Kagome sighed.

"_It's not that I don't want Kagome to stop what she's best at, but the only way to keep her away from being lost in total misery is by doing this; until I find someway to get her out of it, she's not getting anywhere near human blood._" Inu-yasha thought.

"_I understand Inu-yasha meant his reasons for protecting Kagome, but he could have used calmer methods_." Miroku reflected.

"_I feel so bad for Kagome, I just want to turn back time around and fix this; I don't want her to live like this forever._" Sango thought sadly.

"_I know they're leading me on from what they're really hiding from me._" Kagome pondered, unnoticeably licking the tip of her fingers. "_There's just something that's too suspicious._" She looked up at Inu-yasha. "_Inu-yasha's not looking at me, and I know this time it isn't about Kikyo, his eyes are usually different_."

Inu-yasha felt her eyes staring at him. "What are you looking at?!"

"Uh…n-nothing." She answered. "_Then again I could be wrong._"

Darkness had fallen as everyone found a comfortable spot to take a rest. The fire was built and everyone sat around it.

"We've been getting more and more jewel shards in this area; after every battle we've earned a new one." Inu-yasha noted excited.

"You're right; the only problem left now is Kouga and Kohaku." Kagome mentioned.

Sango sighed. "Yes, even thought Naraku's been defeated, Kohaku's still missing and I don't know as of yet if he regained full consciousness."

"I'm sure we'll run into him sooner or later." Miroku reassured.

"Thanks Miroku." She smiled, leaning against him.

That kind tender moment didn't last very long. Sango frowned and slapped him across the face hard.

"You dirty pervert!" She yelled, lifting her Hiraikotsu ready to strike him out.

"No, wait, Sango…don't be rash." Miroku pleaded, but he was knocked on the head.

"The creep deserved it." Shippo commented.

"Oh boy it's getting chilly." Kagome stated, warming her hands by the fire.

"I don't know but I'm feeling fine." Sango said. "Are you catching a fever?" as she felt her friend's forehead.

"No I don't think so." Kagome replied.

Shippo yawned and began to rub his eye.

"Anyway, it's about we hit the sacks." Kagome smiled, looking at Shippo.

Inu-yasha snorted and jumped up to a branch in the tree above.

Kagome and the others got ready for bed; soon after everyone was fast asleep.

Shippo slept with Kagome in the sleeping bag, Sango who borrowed one of Kagome's sleeping bag was beside her with Kirara curled next to her head; Miroku was leaning on the tree Inu-yasha was on fast asleep.

And as for the hanyou, he was still awake alright gazing up at the bright moon above. _If I never left Kagome's side that night this wouldn't have happened, damit; why did I have to be so stupid; Kagome is now suffering without her even realising and I have to sit here and do nothing._" He rested back and the trunk and was feeling quiet dreary and closed his eyes. "_I will find a way I promise Kagome, I will save you._" He thought falling into a deep sleep.

End of chapter.

Wow, that battle with the last demon completely wore Inu-yasha out and he's fallen into a deep slumber. What will happen now I wonder? Stay tuned.


	11. A What Attack?

**Chapter 8:****A What Attack?**

**Previously**:

Sango was injured by their late demon and Kagome insists on taking care of dressing her wound but not just Sango but the whole group made lame excuses for Kagome not to do so; this got Kagome suspicious, now she wonders why everyone's acting so weird around her. Will she find out in this chapter?

**Now**:

It was a very late quiet night…

Everyone was fast asleep even Inu-yasha's senses weren't at its full attention maybe it was that fight against the large demon; who knew.

Kagome shifted around in her sleeping bag suffering from a horrible nightmare it wasn't even about her terrible marks in math it was much worst. "No…"

-In Kagome's Dream-

Kagome was visioning herself running through the forest at rapid speed, she knew it was her but it was like she felt like she was controlled to do something she wouldn't dare to do. Her eyes were glowing blood red and her blood was boiling hot from the new transformation.

She soon figured she was running after someone, a young woman.

"Please, leave me alone!" The woman cried.

Kagome was chuckling malevolency. "And what would be the fun?"

The lady ran for her life when she noticed Kagome jumped right in front of her. "Eek!" She fell back on her bottom and was terrified. "Please, don't hurt me, please?"

Kagome's red glowing eyes were only shown then a wicked smirked appeared. "It's over!"

"Ahh!" The women screamed.

-End of Dream-

"No!" Kagome yelled shooting up

Inu-yasha jumped up in shock from the yell of Kagome. He hopped down from the tree and landed by Kagome and was shaking her lightly. "Kagome, Kagome?" He called.

Kagome was awake but was still in shock and was soaked with sweat. She looked around franticly and panted. "_It was only a dream, what was it though, and what was I doing to that young woman?_"

"Kagome, what's the matter, you look very pale?" Inu-yasha asked anxiously.

Kagome looked down at her hands. "I don't know, I guess I had a horrible nightmare." She explained. "_Was it really a dream, it felt so real?_"

Inu-yasha calmed down a little. "What was it about?"

Kagome looked up at his face. "_Should I tell him my nightmare?_" She wondered. "I can't remember it just went blank." She lied.

"Oh." He nodded slightly.

"_I can't tell him about it; even if I did he wouldn't care, but it's always best to talk it out._" She thought. "_But for some odd reason, it's like something's telling me not to tell him._"

"It's still late, do you think you could manage to go back to sleep?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I don't know if I can, it was just so scary, though I can't remember what I was so scared of." Kagome said a little shaken. Her shaking stopped when she felt Inu-yasha pull her to his chest so she was laying her head under his chin. "Huh?"

"Don't force it; maybe you just shouldn't remember." He said.

Kagome nodded and nestled in his caress. "_I feel so much safer in Inu-yasha's arms._" She smiled for the first time of the night.

Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around her. "_She was really frightened I've never seen her act his way before; whatever it was it couldn't be good._"

The rest of the group weren't asleep like they were supposed to, besides how could you not wake up from Kagome's scream. They all smirked watching the two cuddling, Kagome finally asleep.

Early Next Morning…

Kagome stretched her arms she realised she was back in her sleeping bag.

Shippo groggily rubbed his eye to Kagome's movement and yawned.

"Good morning Shippo." Kagome smiled sweetly.

Shippo nodded with a smile trying to shake the sleep.

"Kagome-chan, you're awake now." Sango smiled, walking up the path toward her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she giggled awkwardly. She looked around and noticed two people were missing. "Sango, where's Inu-yasha and Miroku?"

Sango sighed. "They didn't want to wake you, but there's been another attack."

"Another attack, what type of attack." Kagome questioned.

"Come with me I'll show you." Sango answered.

It was soon that Kagome and Shippo followed Sango further out into the forest and reached the two males.

The two males looked up at the upcoming company.

Kagome realised another body between them. "Inu-yasha, what's that?" Kagome asked as she ran up to them.

The men revealed the dead woman's body.

When Kagome saw the body she gasped and stood back a few steps. "_That body, it can't be._" Kagome shivered. "_It's the same young woman in my nightmare._"

Inu-yasha noticed Kagome's sudden change. "What is it Kagome?"

"N-nothing, I was just a little distracted by those marks." She replied, pointing them out.

Miroku observed them. "Oh! These marks, they're the same marks on the previous murders; they're left no other besides a vampire."

"You're right, cause the beast who killed her has no scent." Inu-yasha frowned.

"But that can't be, Kura, claimed he was the only vampire in this area, that's not possible." Sango stated.

"He has said that, but now there's one other…" Miroku started.

The group looked up at Kagome slightly.

Kagome backed up more, feeling tenser. "_Why do I feel like this is my fault, why is everyone looking at me like that?_" Kagome wondered. "You guys what's wrong?"

"Betsuni." They all answered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "_It seems everyone's against me in a way, like they don't trust me; what would I have done to make them so..?_"

"Oh Kami, Toki!" Someone shouted.

The group looked forward as a man ran to them in complete shock, he picked the girl up in his arms. "Toki, Toki, what happened to you?" as he sobbed into her black hair.

"Do you know this young woman?" Miroku asked.

The man looked up at the rest. "Of course I do, she's my fiancée." He nodded, then he noticed Inu-yasha's ears and growled. "You... fiend, what have you done to my beautiful Toki." He shouted lunging at him.

Inu-yasha effortlessly dodged him.

"Please sir calm down, he's not the one who attacked her." Sango proclaimed.

The man fell to his knees in tears. "Please forgive me, I'm just so angered that as soon as I saw anyone that looked suspicious I put the blame him." He apologized.

"I understand." Miroku bowed and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "I'll make a proper burial for your loss."

"Thank you, young monk." He bowed politely.

"Lead us to your village then." Sango spoke.

He nodded and lifted his fiancée bridal style and carried her off leading the rest to the near village.

When they all reached there the funeral was done and the others were headed back on the road.

"Thank you very much." The man bowed. "I pray for your safe journey, be careful for that beast out there, I heard he was slain but it seems the rumours weren't as true."

The rest nodded and continued they're quest.

Kagome was muted the entire time and was still silent when she finally spotted a creek nearby. "We should take a small break."

Everyone nodded even Inu-yasha didn't bother about it, for the first time in his life he wasn't really in the mood for searching for shards at the moment.

"Do you have any snacks Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah it's nothing big but…" She dug in her sack and took a bag of regular flavoured potato chips. "Chips for everyone."

Everyone finally beamed with joy.

Kagome laughed I guess it is fine. She took out five bowls and poured an equal amount of chips for everyone.

Sango gave some to Kirara from her bowl and she began to purr.

Inu-yasha stuffed his face into it and was nearly done already.

Kagome took out of few water bottles and noted she was going down to the creek to fill them up.

Miroku sighed and looked at the others then back at Kagome. "Another attack…"

Inu-yasha frowned. "It **wasn't **her; she was with me the **whole** time!" Inu-yasha yelled toward Miroku.

"I'm not suggesting it was." Miroku said. "I was merely thinking."

"Then don't even think that way." Inu-yasha snorted.

"You guys, must you discuss this now and so loud?" Sango spoke.

The guys realised what she said and froze.

"Hi." Kagome spoke up behind.

The two men looked up at her and began trembling. "K-Kagome…"

"You got something to say then say it; wait does it have to do with Kura and me?" Kagome asked.

They jolted.

"It does, doesn't it; if what you heard offended any of you I'm sorry," Kagome bowed ashamed.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome tapped her foot against the little rock in front of her and looked at Inu-yasha slightly and back at it again then sighed. "You know…before the actual attack."

"Kagome-chan, are you talking about what he "did" to you before he was consuming you?"

Kagome nodded sadly.

"Oh we know it wasn't your fault that would be the last thing on our mind right now." Sango reassured her.

"Honto?" Kagome looked at her in surprise. "_But the whole problem is that I thought it was truly Inu-yasha I kissed, so I was kind of enjoying it; how am I going to explain that one?_"

"Stop worrying about it Kagome, geez." Inu-yasha snorted.

"_Inu-yasha…_" as she sat down handing them each a water bottle. Kagome had taken a sip and coughed.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just this water is so bitter I can't even drink it." Kagome coughed.

"Bitter, since when can water be bitter it doesn't even have a taste?" Inu-yasha wondered drinking perfectly fine.

"Well either way, you need to drink something or you'll dehydrate." Sango noted.

"Yeah, it's okay I have juice for myself." Kagome mentioned as she began to drink it. "_It's still bitter, but it's better than nothing_." She shrugged.

End of chapter.

Do you think Kagome was responsible for the late attack? Was it really a nightmare she had? And was Inu-yasha actually always with her all night, that he was certain it wasn't her? So many answers for many questions, but don't worry they will soon all come clear in the later chapters.

Japanese Vocabulary:

Betsuni: Nothing

Kami: it's like saying(god) but not the one we recognize often

Honto: Really?


	12. Another Nightmare and Miroku's Mistake

Chapter 12: Another Nightmare and Miroku's Mistake

Last time:

Kagome has had a nightmare of herself attacking a young woman she didn't want to express her dream and kept to herself. She then woke up early next morning when Inu-yasha and Miroku found the same exact murdered woman in Kagome's dream. Miroku recognises the similar bite marks on the woman's neck. Sango remembers that Kura said he was the only vampire in this region. Miroku mentions that the fact was true but now he's having a slight suspicion. Kagome notices her friends eying her suspiciously and feels that it was her fault this woman was dead.

Later on…

Kagome had ran off to catch some water in doing so Miroku began to talk about the late attack, Inu-yasha who seemed to read his mind immediately disagreed and swears he was with her the whole night. But the question is was he really with her the whole night?

**Now**:

The Inu-yasha group had finally reached a relaxing setting for the night. Kagome and Sango were setting up camp as the guys collected firewood.

Everyone exhaustingly slumped down around the fire.

"Mou…what a day; we walked so much I didn't even sense a hint of a jewel shard." Kagome sighed.

"Well it's fine for now we collected many shards lately." Sango mentioned.

Kagome pulled out the bottle with the shards inside from her shirt. "You're right, there's plenty."

"Plenty, but we still have to find Naraku's jewel shards, since we defeated him it seems he had hid the rest of jewels somewhere." Inu-yasha spoke.

"Yeah, we have that then another problem; there's still three shards we have to find." Kagome said sadly.

"Koga's shards that's two but…I can't seem to figure the third one you're talking about." Inu-yasha pondered.

Sango sure knew what she meant. Kagome slightly looked over at the cheerless young woman.

Kagome looked at the many shards in the bottle and sighed silently. "_I wonder how long it will take me to find them, and once we do complete it then what, what would happen to me? Will I have a reason for staying here? More importantly what will Inu-yasha plan to do with the jewel does still want to become a full demon? Do I take it home with me or should I give it to Lady Kaede?_" She thought, then re-hid them in her shirt and rested her chin on her knees. "S_o many questions to be answered,_"

It was soon after then group were in bed fast asleep. As for Kagome she didn't really feel tired, actually she felt like she was ready to continue on their journey. She felt it weird because she swore she was feeling very sleepy during the day. She shrugged it off and closed her eyes hopefully sleep will soon fall.

Inu-yasha was up on the tree looking down at her then he stared at the moon. "_Kagome…I don't know what I got you into…_"

Later that night…

Kagome once again shifted about and felt her body once again running through the dark forest silently. She could feel her blood boiling. "No…" She moaned inside her head.

A fairly young man was on his way back to his poorly village up the path when he sensed someone behind him. "Who's there?" He demanded finding an empty spot. The man frowned. "Listen you pesky demons; you had better stay away from my village." The man pulled out a regular bow and arrow. He could still sense the presence around him. "If you don't leave I have no choice but to dispose of you." He turned around quickly to where he just heard the sound. "There!" He shot an arrow in the dark spot. "Heh, come out and face me you coward!" He yelled. Then again he faced the spot where the bushes stirred. "There you are," He stopped when he noticed it was a young female.

"What's a young woman like you doing out in the dark like this, you should know that it's very dangerous for young pretty woman to be lounging about out here? Come I'll escort you to my village." He said to the young woman, putting down his weapon and lead the way.

The woman chuckled. "You know it's not safe for any human to be out late at night period."

"Huh?" He turned back to the girl whose eyes where blood red and fangs extending from her mouth. "W-wha, you're…" the man reached for his weapon again but the young woman flicked it away making the man stumble on his behind.

"Foolish toys." She chuckled again. "You're mine now." she grabbed his shoulders roughly and forced her fangs into his skin.

"Ahhh!" The man yelled.

Kagome jumped up in shock again and looked around franticly. Instead the light pierced her eyes and she covered them with shade beside her. "Again, another nightmare, what is it, I don't get it. Is it a warning?"

"Kagome?" Someone spoke.

Kagome looked up to see the hanyou's eyes staring into hers. "I'm fine, I just had another nightmare is all."

"Another, was it the same one as last night?" He asked.

"I think so, I should write down my dreams as soon as I wake up." Kagome laughed awkwardly, wiping the sweat from her brow. "It's strange though, every time I have this nightmare I feel refreshed like I washed my face so discreetly."

"Oh okay." He replied.

Kagome looked over at her friends who were up and waiting. Kagome got up and stretched. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Not far." She answered.

Inu-yasha watched her leave still not pleased with her answer. Inu-yasha nose just detected something. "I smell death." He got up hastily and was about to leave.

"So Inu-yasha you sense it too?" Miroku randomly spoke.

"Yeah, let's go." Inu-yasha declared.

Kagome continued walking when she tripped over something. She cussed herself for being so careless yet out of curiosity she wanted to see what tripped her. She turned and gasped.

There, on the ground, the thing that made her trip was the young man's body she clearly remembers in her nightmare. Kagome then screamed in fright.

Inu-yasha appeared immediately by the sound of Kagome's scream. "Doushte, Kagome?"

Inu-yasha followed her gaze and noticed the man's body.

"_What's going on?_" Kagome wondered.

Miroku arrived along with the others and inspected the circumstance of his death. Strange there's the similar mark on every other victim.

Inu-yasha peered over. "How's it any different?"

"It's not but I mean, this time it's not a woman." Miroku answered.

"You're right, Kura had mentioned he usually goes after young women, but this time it's a male." Sango agreed.

"This means it's defiantly not Kura's doing." Miroku finished off.

"Let's go find the village he's from." Kagome spoke quietly.

"There's no need to…" Inu-yasha announced.

"Huh?" They all looked up at them.

He pointed chin up the path, the others followed his direction.

There was a little boy standing up on the hill in tears. He had to seem about 10-11ish. "P-papa!" He wailed running toward him. When he reached him he was on his father's chest in tears. "Iie, you can't die, who's going to protect the village with you gone?"

"Eh, do you mean you're father was the village headman of some sort?" Sango wondered.

The boy looked up at them and nodded sadly. "Yeah, and I'm the one to replace when I was ready, but-" he starts puffing. "He wasn't done teaching me yet, there's no way I can take his place now if he's dead." Then he began to cry some more.

Shippo patted on his shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure you'll make an excellent leader one day."

Kagome bent down next to him. "That's right; I know your father will be very proud of you."

"But how will I explain this to villagers, our village is very poor and he was the only one who was getting us through it, they were really counting on him; they're not going to count on a little kid like me."

"Well you'll just have to prove it to them or they'll never respect you." Shippo encouraged.

"I already know that, I had thought it over at least I had some training with my grandfather on how to kill demons and such; now that I have that chance I will personally one day I'll kill the beast with my own hands."

Kagome stood up sternly as her bangs covered her eyes. Everyone gazed at her.

"So you're actually willing to take on such a horrible task?" Kagome spoke.

"Of course no matter what it takes, I will bring it down." He frowned in determination.

"Oh." Kagome looked up at the sky facing away from the others. "_I have a bad feeling, why is this always happening are they premonitions?_" Kagome could feel her heart pumping harder and her blood boiling. "What's happening to me?"

"Kagome," Inu-yasha spoke interrupting her thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome looked away slightly. "No."

Sango watched the sad little boy; she put her hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up at her. "Come on, let's go."

He nodded slowly. "Thank you Miss."

Sango smiled.

When they got there they were all greeted by the boy's two older sisters.

When the boy announced their father's death they were in tears. One of them jolted when she felt her hand in someone else's. "Huh?"

"Now, now, there's no need to worry you could always allow myself to stay by your side."

"Uh…"

"Would you allow me to bear you a son?" Miroku requested.

"Ano…"

Miroku turned to the other one. "How about you my dear?"

Sango bopped him on the head turning red. "Houshi-sama!"

Miroku turned to her holding his throbbing head.

"I can't believe you-"

Sometime during the day…

Miroku stopped walking suddenly making Inu-yasha crash into him.

"Why do you stop like that?" He frowned rubbing his nose.

"What's wrong Miroku?" Sango asked.

"We have to stop it." He spoke.

"Huh?" Shippo hopped on his shoulder. "Stop what?"

"We have to track it tonight and stop it." Miroku said.

"You mean the vampire that's been attacking everyone?" Shippo wondered.

"Yeah, tonight will be the night; another village isn't too far from here." Miroku noted.

"You recognize this area?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I've once visited this village in my earlier years." He answered.

Kagome looked up at the sky again. Darker clouds were enclosing. "Looks like a storm's coming in, it's a good thing there's a village close by."

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued on. It was soon they reached the village and rested till the sunset fell. Inu-yasha was out scouting around for any sign of the vampire.

Kagome sat down outside of the hut and looked up at the sky. "_Night's coming I wonder if my dream will be solved tonight…_"

"Kagome-chan?" Sango called.

Kagome turned around. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Kagome replied.

Sango sat down beside her. "You know if you really are bothered by something you can always tell me."

Kagome sighed. "_I can't hide anything from Sango._"

"So…"

"Sango I've been-" Kagome was cut off by her heart and blood pumping fast. "_What's going on?_"

"Kagome-chan, what's the matter?" Sango asked, worriedly.

Kagome exhaled gently. "I'm okay, it was just a cramp." She lied.

"Well let's go in its gotten dark."

Kagome nodded. "_It might be safer inside_."

They both got in and were staring at Miroku. He was once again on one knee and asking one of his past female friend, Naru.

"Naru-chan, would you do me the honor of bearing me a son?" Miroku asked.

Naru gave a fake smile. "I'm sure I heard this before."

"So what will your answer be?"

"Ano…I already have a..."

Miroku could suddenly feel a strong aura that only belonged to one person, Sango.

"Miroku!" Sango growled.

"U-uh, Sango…"

Sango slapped Miroku across the face. "You…I had finally had enough, from now on I'm not talking to you anymore." Then she ran from the hut.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome called after. "Miroku this is your entire fault!" Kagome grimaced and ran after her.

Miroku stood at the door in shock. "_Sango…_"

"Well, aren't you going after her?" Shippo wondered.

Miroku then left the hut leaving Shippo and Kirara sitting at the fire shaking their heads.

It was very dark as Miroku and Kagome were searching for Sango.

"Let's split up." Kagome suggested.

Miroku agreed and did right away.

Kagome's heart pounded harder and she fell to her knees holding her chest. "Not again what's happening?" She could suddenly feel her body changing, she tried to hold it but was slowly losing it.

It was soon that Miroku met up with Inu-yasha.

"What are you doing out here, Miroku?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Sango left." He answered silently.

"Huh? Let me guess you were hitting on that girl." Inu-yasha guessed.

Miroku froze. "Hm…"

"Thought so; so what happened?"

"Kagome and I are searching for her, will you help?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome?" Inu-yasha repeated. "You split up with Kagome?"

"Yes, she suggested we do."

"You idiot! You know how late it is; now both Kagome and Sango are…" Inu-yasha went silent.

"What is it, Inu-yasha?"

"Let's find them now, Miroku." Inu-yasha spoke.

Miroku then realised and immediately agreed and ran with him. "_If Sango or Kagome gets attacked tonight, it will be my fault_."

End of chapter.

Woah, I wonder what's going to happen now, will Miroku and Inu-yasha find Kagome and Sango before it's too late? Stay tuned.

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and will be eager to wait for the next one. Leave some comments and I'll try to update quicker; it's just been difficult because of school. Well that said ciao and happy Thanksgiving for people in Canada lol.

Japanese Vocabulary

Ano: Well, uh, um

Doushte: What's wrong?

Iie: No


	13. The Unsuspected Vampire Revealed

The New Unsuspected Vampire Revealed!

Inu-yasha had stopped running and tried to catch one of their scents, and then his nose caught something. "I smell Sango, she's near, but I can't get a whiff of Kagome's."

"Well lets get to Sango, quickly, maybe Kagome's near water." Miroku said.

"Yeah." Inu-yasha nodded and ran off again with Miroku behind him.

Meanwhile…

Sango was stomping around the area repeatedly. "Stupid Miroku, he made a promise to me already and I accepted so why is being such a…" Sango couldn't think of what to say then she heard a scream. "What was that, another attack? I better stop this guy once and for all." Then Sango ran after the scream.

Inu-yasha and Miroku….

When both of them heard the scream as well they quickened their pace.

Miroku felt like his heart was going to fall out through his butt. "_Please hang on you two._"

Inu-yasha new the sound wasn't from Kagome, but he just wanted to get there to kill that bastard.

Then the rain finally fell quick and hard, making it harder for them to see, but that didn't stop them from getting to their destination.

It wasn't too long that they caught up to Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku called.

"Miroku?" Sango said she stopped and ran over to them.

"Sango, Kagome isn't with you is she." Inu-yasha spoke.

"Uh, no, I came on my own." She replied. "She came looking for me?"

"Yeah, we both did." Miroku corrected.

"You too?" Sango said a little shocked.

"Well let's get going then." Inu-yasha declared. They nodded and followed after.

Thunder and lighting began to rupture as they continued on.

They all suddenly stopped in a clearing where they saw two figures but they couldn't make it out. They could tell someone was kneeling down over someone else.

Inu-yasha's nose caught the scent of human blood. "It's you isn't it?" Inu-yasha growled.

The figure that was kneeling over someone raised its head and its glowing red eyes shone brightly in the rain night sky. The figure looked more women like and it was awfully familiar as it slowly began to rise to its feet and began to growl. Lightening then flashed suddenly revealing the suspect.

The three of them gasped at the familiar face, it was Kagome in deed but this wasn't the Kagome they all knew, her eyes were blood shot red, and she had extended fangs and she was growling even louder.

"K-Kagome?" Inu-yasha spoke softly.

When Inu-yasha's voice rang through her head, she grasped her head as if she had a migraine. Kagome's human self was trying to come back. Kagome fell to her knees and began to moan.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called.

Kagome's head was pulsing roughly, she was slowly getting through, her eyes were flashing from red to normal multiple times, and she finally spoke. "G-Gomen…" she leaped up to one of the overhanging branches ran off, leaving her friends behind.

"**Kagome**!" Inu-yasha shouted after, but she long gone.

The rain lessened and they remembered the victim. Miroku ran over to her. "She's still alive, but barely, we have to get her back to the village."

Sango noticed Inu-yasha's actions and spoke. "Go after her Inu-yasha; we'll take it from here."

Inu-yasha faced her.

"She needs you now more than ever." Sango stated.

He nodded and ran off after her. "I'll bring her back, I promise!" He yelled.

They both nodded. Miroku lifted the woman's body and headed back to the village. They were both quiet.

Sango didn't look at him at all.

"I'm sorry." Miroku spoke.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry, about what happened earlier; I do get carried sometimes and I know that I already promised you, and I'm glad you didn't get hurt." Miroku said. "Just forget about what happened then, we have more things to deal with now."

Sango nodded and moved closer to him.

Meanwhile…

Kagome ran in tears not daring to even think of going back. "I can't believe this why is this happening to me, why is it happening to me, is more the question?" She cried to herself.

Inu-yasha followed in her direction but the rain was washing away her scent. "Dammit, Kagome, this is my fault; don't you **dare **consider it to be yours!" He frowned. "Kagome…"

End of chapter

Yes this was probably the shortest chapter yet. Will Inu-yasha find her? We'll see what will happen next.


	14. A Tormented Soul

Chapter 14: A Tormented Soul

Previously:

Inu-yasha, Miroku and Sango had found out that Kagome was the one behind the late attacks. Kagome, afraid of their reactions took off into the forest, Inu-yasha soon followed after.

Will Inu-yasha help Kagome out of this dilemma?

Now:

Kagome ran in the rain, she didn't know if it was the rain or her tears that flowed down her cheeks. "I can't go back to them, I won't…"

Her clothes were ripped but the sharp edges of the trees and thorns which scratched her too, but she didn't care.

She had ran a little more then tripped falling on her chest in the muddy ground, she didn't bother to move and sobbed silently in the rain but the rain started to die down. She then noticed a small stream not far from her and inched her way toward it.

As she got there she took a good look at herself, she could only see half of her reflection, she touched the part that wasn't showing and started to slightly giggle out of idiocy. "Heh, look at me, I'm not the same person anymore, Inu-yasha probably finds me ugly." Kagome could just remember the look in his eyes when he saw her. "Inu-yasha must truly hate me now," Kagome was on the edge of crying again. "It was my fault that I killed those people, this was all me."

She clenched her fist in anger, and then she snapped. "I get it now; I've read it in those fictional books about vampires, once you're bit by a vampire, you'll become one yourself; how could I not think of that sooner?" Kagome punched the ground. "I was such an idiot back then, how could I have possibly thought Inu-yasha would fall in love with me." Kagome looked back at herself in the stream and saw Kura with a smug look on his face, appear she frowned and splashed the water erasing the image and clamped her hands on her face. "What do I do; I can't even go home at this rate, I might kill people there too." Kagome then started to cry again. "I'll never be a normal girl again!"

Kagome's ears then picked up something ahead. Her heart began to pound louder as the steps were coming closer.

Inu-yasha had appeared panting in search of Kagome. "Kagome where are you?!" Inu-yasha called.

Kagome was up in the trees watching him. "_He's looking for me?_"

Inu-yasha stopped when he noticed that someone was kneeling in this spot near the stream. He kneeled down to it. "_It must have been Kagome; damn if it wasn't raining I could track down her scent._"

"_Why is he looking for me, doesn't he hate me?" _Kagome wondered, she was going to jump down to him but she stopped and looked away. "_I can't go back to him, I'm afraid what he'll say to me; it could be something good, but it can also be something bad._" She relaxed back on the tree's trunk. "_I won't face him, sorry, Inu-yasha,_" Kagome's thoughts paused when she heard Inu-yasha talk to himself and looked back down at him.

"Dammit, Kagome is suffering and I'm the one to blame for it, I should have never left you, Kagome, it's my fault that you're living in pain, it's my fault for letting you go," Inu-yasha punched the tree she was hiding making it vibrate. "Come back Kagome!"

The vibrations shook the tree and since the tree was wet her foot slipped and she began to fall down and shrieked.

Inu-yasha had left the spot he was at and was about to leave when he heard the thud behind him. He turned around and there she was on the ground on her chest. Inu-yasha figured she had fallen from the tree and ran up to her.

Kagome got up to her knees rubbing her head and froze when she saw Inu-yasha approaching her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome got up quickly and was about to run when Inu-yasha caught her arm, but she didn't dare face him and stood there.

"Wait, Kagome." Inu-yasha spoke.

"Please… let me go." She pleaded quietly.

"Kagome, why did you run away?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I've hurt people and my friends, isn't it best to leave?" Kagome answered, still not facing him.

"No it's not, Kagome we won't leave you behind, we-" His expression changed to an ashamed one. "We knew about it, about your transformation, we're not blaming you for what you did, that wasn't you."

"You all knew and you never told me?" Kagome spoke getting louder.

"We couldn't, you would have been miserable."

"Oh so, keeping it away from me and end up finding out myself was not going to make me miserable; sorry to tell you it didn't work." Kagome noted. "If you told me maybe I could have controlled myself I could have-" Kagome didn't know what to say.

Inu-yasha felt guilty and loosened his grip on her arm.

"It doesn't matter…"

Inu-yasha raised his head when she spoke up.

"I would have done the same thing; it's no use blaming you all." Silence then grew in, leaving them both lost in words. Kagome sighed and slumped her head slightly. "You guys must hate me of what I've done what I've turned into," Still not facing him.

"No, no, Kagome we could never hate, **I** could never hate you." Inu-yasha corrected. "If it's anyone's fault it'd be mine, I'm the one who left you."

"You don't get it, it doesn't matter whose fault it is, the only matter is that I've killed those people it's me who's responsible and I've thought for sometime that I knew you all knew it was me, the looks in your eyes, that really hurt me; I couldn't **bare** facing those looks again that's why I ran away that's why I'm not going to return back home; I don't fit in anywhere, I'm not a vampire and I'm not human it's just me now, alone." Kagome had tears running down her cheeks.

Inu-yasha's heart sank when he heard all of this and finally realised her heart was aching, her soul was being tormented.

Inu-yasha had a flashback from then.

-Flashback-

"As soon as human blood touches her lips she will crave for more and more until she can't control herself and can't be stopped unless she is killed. Heh, you should have just let me finish off so she didn't have to live in such miserable half-life, she would have been much more happier if she stayed with me as my bride once she realizes she can't fit in with anyone."

-End of Flashback-

Inu-yasha growled to himself. "_Damn him_."

"I have to go now, goodbye." Kagome spoke.

Inu-yasha grabbed her hand and sternly. "Don't leave."

"Let go of me; I have to do this, in order for you guys not to suffer for my sake anymore, just leave be!" She yelled trying to pull away from him "Don't make it harder than it already is."

"Leaving us** will** be the cause of us suffering!" Inu-yasha yelled back.

Kagome mustered up a gust of wind from her body pushing him back nearly making him lose his grip.

"Stop it Kagome, you're acting stupid as usual!" Inu-yasha shouted. "You always do this when you to go back home or want to do it your way and I always give in, well I'm not giving in this time, so just forget it!" He frowned gripping her stronger again.

"You're being so stubborn, you just don't get how I feel!"

"So leaving is what's going to make you happier, being alone will make you happier?" Inu-yasha said. "I don't what you mean that I don't know what you feel I'm a half-demon, I guess you forget that."

Kagome's eyes widened as her wind started to calm down.

"If you want to think that you're the only one whose life sucks now, so be it, but running away to me is the most stupid idea I've heard from you yet." Inu-yasha snorted. "I thought you were stronger than that, I guess I was wrong."

"I haven't forgotten, it's just... I don't want to risk hurting my friends... I don't want to risk hurting you...now don't you see, it only makes sense if I-"

"Dammit!" Inu-yasha turned her around and pulled her into his arms making the wind stop completely. "As if we didn't know that; Kagome, we don't care what you did, I won't let you live through this alone like I did; do you want Kura to win?"

Kagome gasped and gradually relaxed in his arms. "Oh Inu-yasha, I don't want to be alone, I don't want to leave you, I just want to be a normal human girl again." She cried

Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I put you into this mess, I promised to help turn you back we will help you, just please don't leave us anymore."

Kagome nodded. "Arigato, Inu-yasha,"

* * *

Shippo sat in front of the door waiting for his friends to return with Kirara by his side. "I wonder when they'll get back it's so late." He yawned. 

"Do you want to sleep?" Naru asked.

"No I'm going to wait till my friends get back." He declined.

"Alright, there will be a spot set for you when you're ready." She smiled.

"Thank you."

Sango and Miroku then walked in, in slience.

"Hey, you two are back and together." Shippo smirked then noticed Inu-yasha and Kagome weren't with them. "Where's the other two?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "W-well, there-"

"Here!" Kagome announced as both her and Inu-yasha entered the inn.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango gleamed giving her a hug. "I'm so happy you came back, we were so worried."

"Sorry to worry you."

"Kagome-sama, it is most pleasant to have you stay with us." Miroku smiled.

Sango looked at Inu-yasha. "I'm glad you brought her back."

"Well I promised didn't I?" He snorted.

Shippo faced Kirara. "Did we miss something?"

Kirara shrugged.

"Sorry to interrupt but all your beds are set, you want me to dry your clothes?" Naru offered.

Inu-yasha, Sango and Kagome turned red. "Uh we have no change of clothing, we'll all be naked." Sango replied.

"I wouldn't mind." Miroku spoke imaging both of the girls unclothed, but then remembered Inu-yasha.

"Don't worry, we run an inn remember, we have a few robes in the closet." Naru giggled.

"That would be great." Kagome smiled.

Naru had came back with the warm robes and went away with the wet clothing. "You should all get to bed now, you all must be exhausted."

"Yes I know I am." Sango nodded and yawned.

"Not me, I'm fine." Kagome noted.

They all faced her.

Kagome's tone changed. "But I'll go to bed." She stated and walked away.

Inu-yasha followed her. "Hey."

Kagome stopped. "Yes?"

"Don't let it get to you." Inu-yasha said.

Kagome smiled at him. "I won't, don't worry." She reassured and continued on to the girls bedroom.

Inu-yasha stood and watched her enter the room. "_Kagome, I will save you I will not let you suffer like I did I promise_."

-End of Chapter-

Will Inu-yasha figure this out like he promises? Or is Kura's words true that there will be no way to change her back?

What a chapter that was, I liked it myself, tell me what you thought. Until next time see you soon.


	15. I Can't Stay With You

Chapter 15: I Can't Stay With You

Previously:

Inu-yasha was able to get Kagome back in the gang, and promises that he will find how to change her back but for how long...

Now:

The group were up and ready to leave. When Kagome had awaken up her head was throbbing hard she had kept it to herself just so that Inu-yasha or anyone wouldn't have to worry about such a minor issue, but this was Inu-yasha we're talking about.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked walking up to her.

Kagome looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine really." Inu-yasha watched her as she continued walking away to where Sango was.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Miroku spoke beside him.

Inu-yasha glared at him. "Nothing, must you always bother me?" And walked away.

"Touchy." Miroku mumbled Shippo nodded in agreement.

They all left the inn and were on their way, once again to find another piece of a Shikon shard Kagome sensed. Thankfully she could still sense them.

"It's this way, I'm sure of it." Kagome stated. Kagome had her sunglasses on to protect her eyes from the light, but she was still feeling pretty nauseous. Kagome wasn't totally paying attention and slightly stumbled on a rock, luckily Inu-yasha who was watching her the whole time caught her.

"You sure, you're okay?" Inu-yasha re-asked. "Yes I told you I'll be fine." She replied getting a little irritated. "I'll believe that but right now you're not."

Kagome turned around and was about to yell at him when she suddenly felt him grab her by the wrist and put her on his back. "Hey, I can walk perfectly fine by myself."

"Oh be quiet will yea." He snorted and continued walking. Kagome just sighed and let him do what he wanted.

Sango raised an eyebrow and whispered over to Miroku. "What do you think is wrong with Kagome, she usually doesn't mind hanging around on Inu-yasha's back?" Miroku shrugged. "Who knows, she's probably feeling like she shouldn't be around us because of what happened last night." Sango felt a little sorry for Kagome. "_It's true, Kagome must truly be hurting inside; she probably feels well sad._"

Kagome was indeed a little depressed but she didn't want her feelings to get caught up with their main problems. Kagome sighed again and laid her head on Inu-yasha's back, it was so warm. She would never dream she would still be able to ride on his back.

Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder. "I wonder what happened with those two last night." Miroku only smiled. "I guess they all did some catching up."

Then out of the blue the valley began to shake; everyone braced themselves. "Inu-yasha, it's the jewel it's coming for us."

"Well it seems it will be much easier to get the jewel when the enemy is coming straight for us." Inu-yasha smirked. Inu-yasha's right twitched the sound, it was coming closer. "The aura's very strong; everyone get ready." Sango announced. Kagome gripped Inu-yasha's shoulder firmly hoping the shaking would finally stop.

Abruptly the large demon crashed threw the scene and looked around at the little people under him. Kagome was nearly on the verge of screaming at its large size.

The demon bent down at them and smirked. "My, my what puny little animals we have here."

"Animals!" Kagome repeated angrily. She climbed off Inu-yasha's back and aimed at the large demon. "I see the jewel shard and I will take it from you."

"Stay back Kagome, this is too dangerous; he's no ordinary demon." Inu-yasha warned, unsheathing his sword. "He's right, you know, I don't live off by the Shikon shard, I hardly even use it; all of this is all me."

Sango frowned. "Then why do you intend to keep it; hand it over quietly or we'll have to slay you."

"Hahaha," the demon laughed making the wind from his mouth push the others back. "Well thankfully you don't have bad breath." Shippo commented. "_I'm sick of this arrogant demon; I'll destroy it in one shot_." Inu-yasha thought he raised his sword and shouted. "Wind Scar!" it hit the demon straight on but it only made a scratch on his arm. "Damn."

"Now do you see, the only reason why I keep the shard is because I use it as a healing power, observe." The scratch on the demon's arm healed in a matter of seconds. "I'll take care of this, HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted. Her boomerang flew toward the demon's arm and cleanly severed it off.

The demon wailed at the pain he bent down and grabbed his severed arm and placed back together. "Just kidding, now what should I do with you." the demon chuckled as he knocked Inu-yasha away and grabbed Kagome. "Ahh!" She screamed as she was lifted up high into the air. "Yes, there's plenty of rumours going around that the girl with the bow and arrows posses most of the shards." The demon stated. "Now hand them over." He demanded shaking her around. "Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted, Kirara took her up but the demon knocked her away with his free hand like a fly.

"Sango!" Miroku called. Kirara got back to her senses and caught her before they could even graze the ground. "Great catch Kirara!" Shippo cheered.

"Like hell I would." Kagome growled, she soon summoned up a gust of wind surrounding her. "What's this?" Kagome yelled. "Take this, YAAAA!" Her wind crashed against the demon and the demon immediately dropped her. "Oops, didn't think about that, ahhh!" she screamed falling to the ground. Inu-yasha caught her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine and guess what?" Kagome grinned. "What?" Kagome reached into her shirt and showed the jewel shard she somehow took from the demon. "Now you can beat him."

Inu-yasha nodded and put her down. "We'll do it together." Kagome was shocked then nodded; she grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed it at the demon.

"Do you think you won?" The demon chuckled. "What?" The demon started to do some sort of meditation and punched both of his large fists into the ground. The forest shook and the ground started to part then the demon finished off by making him self explode. "You will all die, just like I, see you all in hell." Thus sent everyone flying. "Ahh!" Everyone yelled.

Somewhere…

"Ah!" Sango screamed, Kirara was with her and caught her again. "Where are we?" she wondered as they both looked around. "Whatever we just have to find the others; can you take us up Kirara." Kirara transformed back into her kitten form. "Kirara!" Sango picked her up and inspected her and found a slash at the side of her body. "Was this when…" Sango thought back when the demon knocked her. "I guess we'll have to walk." Then she began her journey cuddling Kirara in her arms.

Meanwhile…

Miroku was with Shippo who had transformed into his pink bubble form and protected themselves but it wasn't enough. Shippo had knocked his back into the tree and caused some damage.

They soon woke up and found themselves on a soft bush. "Are you alright, Shippo?" Miroku spoke. "Yeah, just a little bump on the head, I wonder where is everyone." Miroku agreed. "Suggest we go look for them; it's not wise to be leaving them by themselves."

"Right, let's go." Miroku got up but his body shook in pain. "I'll guess I'll take a little rest first." Shippo shook his head.

Where else?...

Kagome as lucky she was, was still with Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha had grabbed her before the blast but he was bruised by the thorns that he protected her from landing in. Kagome was plucking each one out and ignored Inu-yasha's yelp after each one. "Stop your whining." She said. "I'd like to see you get them pulled out." He scoffed.

The sun had already gone to the other side of the trees which indicated it was becoming a late afternoon. Kagome had finished and got up. "I suggest we find the others." Inu-yasha agreed he took a step forward and winced at the pain in his leg. "Inu-yasha what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered. Kagome frowned and reached for his pant and lift it up to find another injury under it and it was bleeding. "Inu-yasha, you're hurt." Kagome pointed. "I told you it's nothing." Kagome stood straight. "Yeah but I'm telling you it needs to be treated quickly before it gets infected," she looked back at his leg. "Wait right here."

Kagome suddenly felt very thirsty, she reached into her pack and took out the water bottle. She was about to put it to her lips when she suddenly felt a high shock run through her body. "_You don't want to drink that, Kagome._" A voice spoke. "_Who said that?_" she wondered. "_You know who it is,_" Kagome flinched. "_Kura_…_not again; no you're not going to let me kill someone again._"

"_Oh my sweet Kagome, did you miss me?_" he asked. "_No,_" she answered. "_Oh come now, here I am trying to make your life better and you still show me dis-loyalty._" Kagome snorted. "_As If, you put my life in total misery, so leave me be; I have nothing to do with you anymore._" She shouted in her head. The voice was quiet for a moment. "_You're hungry are you not_?" Kagome was hungry, hungry for what; she ate before she left. "_Look a head of you Kagome._" Kagome did and only saw Inu-yasha and she was gazing at him for a good while. "_Yes, you know you want to, Kagome; your body is burning for his blood_." Kagome's eyes began to flash from red to white she was leaning forward but stopped. "_No; I won't._" she declined. "_I'm not going to hurt Inu-yasha, just forget it._"

Kura's voice slightly growled at her stubbornness then he got an idea. "_Kagome I can make you totally forget your feelings for your human friends and this Inu-yasha; you already know they're backing away from you; Kagome they're afraid of you, afraid that you'll kill them, they don't trust you anymore._" Kagome nudged at his words. "_You know it's true_." Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha. "_Inu-yasha hasn't looked at me straight in the eyes since last night no since the night after I got attacked; not only him but so did the others._" Kagome thought. "_Now do you see, so what are you going to do?_" Kura wondered.

Kagome eyes turned red completely. "_They're afraid of me, they don't trust me anymore._" Kagome got up and walked over to Inu-yasha without the first aid kit and sat down beside him. "Kagome, did you forget something?" Inu-yasha wondered. Kura had taken over her again and began to speak. "Inu-yasha," Kagome spoke jumping into his arms; Inu-yasha blushed from this sudden movement. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. "Nothing's wrong, I just want to thank you again." Inu-yasha was a little confused. "For letting me stay with you." She finished. Inu-yasha realised she was talking about last night and hugged her back. "Back to that discussion again," Kagome extended her fangs and was just about to bite into his neck when he continued. "Kagome you must be truly hurting inside and I'm sorry for it."

Kagome snapped back to herself after that but Sango came in the scene and shouted. "Inu-yasha watch it Kagome's…" Sango had seen her almost dig into his neck, her long fangs were still extended and Inu-yasha pulled her away. "Kagome, you almost…"

Kagome jumped up to her feet. "No I wasn't, I was trying to control myself; it wasn't me." Kagome was feeling tears sting on the edge.

Sango came over, but wasn't standing too close. "Kagome-chan," Kagome's heart felt like it was going to fall into pieces and she repeated. "Please believe me, I wasn't going to, I was trying to control, there was a voice in my," Kagome stopped talking and backed away and was ready to run away again; she turned around and crashed into Miroku. "Miroku, please get out of my way; I need to go." She said quietly, she was going around him when Miroku held her.

Kagome tried to shake him off. "Let go of me; I can't hurt my friends anymore, I thought I could control myself but I…" Kagome stopped again and used part of her strength and pushed him to the side. "Sorry Miroku but I got to go."

"You're giving up again, Kagome?" Inu-yasha spoke. Kagome halted but didn't run around. "You're going to do the something; is running away really going to help you?" Kagome clenched her fist. "No it's not going to help me; it's going to help you." Then she ran off then she shouted. "Someday I'll come back to you all; free from this spell until then I can't stay with you, goodbye."

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha shouted after her but Miroku held him. "What are you doing, do you want Kagome to leave?" Inu-yasha asked. "Of course not, but maybe Kagome might get it solved on her own; you just got to trust Lady Kagome on this." Miroku stated. "Somehow Miroku, I think you're right; she's like a male lion; he'll leave the tribe for sometime and return to take his rightful place in his kingdom." Sango nodded. Inu-yasha calmed down and looked down the path Kagome ran off in. "_Kagome…_"

End of chapter

Wow what a way to start off the New Year right, hope you all liked the chapter. Yes it was shorter than the others but it's the opening act for the new chapters to come.

Happy New Year to all.


	16. Learning to Control

Chapter 16: Learning To Control

**Previously**:

Inu-yasha and the crew were in another battle, tougher than usual; the demon decided to use self destruction trying to kill everyone with him but instead sent them flying in separate directions. 

Kagome was alone with Inu-yasha and she was being tempted by Kura to feed, Kagome broke through the trance on the nick of time but Sango came in at the wrong time and quickly jumped to conclusions that Kagome was going to kill Inu-yasha. 

Kagome had tried to explain but she didn't even bother because no matter what she said it wouldn't change the fact she really did almost kill him. The broken hearted Kagome had made a final decision that she was going to leave them for a while and find a way to break the spell before she really hurts someone she loves. Everyone soon accepts Kagome's decision, but what does Inu-yasha really think of this; will he really let Kagome go off on her own?

**Currently**:

**In the Forest…**

The sun was still up and Kagome ran through the forest at speed she didn't know she had, she wasn't as fast as Inu-yasha but she was still pretty quick.

That's when it clicked in her mind; she had these strange new powers from Kura and she doesn't know anything about them. Since she already had them she should at least learn how to control them and she was on her own for a while without Inu-yasha or the others to help her. So she should learn her powers for self defense of course not the way Kura used them to feed on his victims. "I'm not like him; I won't hurt another living soul; not even if it kills me."

**Inu-yasha group…**

Inu-yasha walked back and forth passing his friends who were sitting on the ground trying to ignore his fidgeting thoughts.

Inu-yasha snarled slightly and faced them. "**What** are you guys doing sitting around for; are we going to leave or what!" Inu-yasha shouted with anger.

"Where do you plan to take us; we don't have Kagome to sense the jewel shards and you're not in the right mind to go into battle so if I were you I would not go and take out my anger out on us." Miroku spoke.

"We all understand it's difficult with Kagome-chan gone, but try to restrain your self please." Sango added.

Inu-yasha turned away and grumbled under his breath. "If it's so difficult why did you guys agree Kagome should go off on her own? I can't believe you guys gave up on her."

Sango frowned and shot up from her spot and slapped him across his left cheek. "Inu-yasha this might be the first time yelling this at you but **shut up!**" Sango yelled making everyone quiet down and back away. "How **dare** you said **I** gave up on her, I'm one of her closet friends and as a friend I respected her decision, yes it was hard for me and…everybody else." Sango cried. 

"Yeah, what makes you so special?" Shippo mentioned. Sango had tears at the edge of her eyes and her voice turned rocky because of it. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to accept her decision especially when everyone else-" Sango paused thinking of Kohaku her father and fellow villagers not with her anymore; Kohaku was still alive but was now wondering around Japan with no memories of her or anything. "Is not with me anymore, so don't you **dare** go and say we gave up on her, understand you jerk?" She ended with a silent sob; she turned away from him and everyone else so they couldn't see her crying silently, though it didn't help. Miroku went to comfort her by rubbing her shoulder.

Inu-yasha felt horrible inside that he made her cry over his frustration, he was rubbing his cheek. It sure snapped him out of it. He didn't really mean to say that, he was just so angry and wasn't paying attention to what he was saying anymore and he knew that it was really hard on Sango losing her family and now Kagome. "Sango, listen, I didn't mean to…I admit I was frustrated about the new development, but Kagome did say she was going to come back, you also even said that, so I guess we'll wait till then." He spoke. "And as for Kohaku, we'll find him."

Sango sniffled and nodded. "_Was he trying to cheer me up?_" she wondered. "Sorry for slapping you, I kind of got carried away myself." She said turning back to face him. "It's okay, I guess I needed that." He admitted, rubbing his cheek again. Sango giggled at that. "_Good job Inu-yasha, not bad for a first timer._" Miroku thought.

"I guess everything's back to normal now." Shippo said to Kirara. Kirara nodded.

**Meanwhile…**

Kagome decided to sit down next to a tree. She was tired of walking with no direction. It was getting late already and she was feeling lonely. Well there was no surprise. She kicked a pebble close to her into the pond a few feet away. "What am I suppose to do now?"

A sudden surge crossed her body again. She was sensing something coming her way. She stood up and tried to detect it. The thing was coming closer, it wasn't human and she wasn't sure if it was a demon but she was ready to fight.

Her body started to pulse; she grasped her chest and began to pant. "W-What's going on?" She fell to her knees in exhaustion but was feeling worried the thing that was on her way to her was getting closer. "_Don't worry I'll help you_…" someone whispered. She looked around. "Who said-"

Suddenly her opponent arrived and it grinned at the sight. As she predicted it was no human, but a weird demon looking at her in a strange way. The demon appeared to be a shadowy figure, it had no face but its body was solid and he still had blood coursing through its veins.

"What a pretty woman." It hissed. "I will have you." Kagome got back up to her feet trying to ignore the pain in her chest. "_Great the first demon I'm going to against has to be a pervert._" She grunted. She stood in a position ready to attack.

"Oh, you're going to challenge me, fine then I like women like that anyway, but you'll be mine win or lose, just to let you know." The demon snickered. "Oh believe me this isn't a small challenge, I'm going to kill you." She reassured. The demon sighed. "Why is that every woman's thought?" he wondered aloud. "One good reason."

The demon ran toward her and stopped. "Wait a minute, how could I be so rude, ladies first." He offered. "Bad move." Kagome then suddenly felt the pulse in her body again and it hit harder. It was Kura he was trying to transform her into that beast. "_No, you won't make me, leave me alone, Kura_." Kagome ordered. "_Why, I'm trying to help you with that so called demon you got there_." He replied. "_I'll deal with it on my own._" Kagome responded then released a good amount of wind from her body and hit the demon straight on, sending him back. _"Fine but don't forget, those are my powers you're using_." He snorted and went quiet leaving Kagome with a he's right expression.

The fallen demon stood up quickly and was shocked from such a gentle looking girl was able to emit such force, such power to send him flying back, then he smirked. "My, my, my, what a woman you're going to be as all other females I absorb into my body, you'll defiantly make a difference. The demon's arms transformed into tentacles, he wasn't even solid anymore. He lashed out a tentacle at her. "You'll be part of me, I'll make sure of that."

Kagome dodged the tentacle with ease, the demon continued to lash more and more at her, but she was effortlessly dodging them all. Her new abilities were a great help, when she landed back on the ground she made another move toward the demon; without touching him, afraid of being swallowed by touching his less solidly body, she created another blast and swiped one or more tentacles. The demon howled at the pain. Kagome landed back and began to pant again. "_I'm not doing that bad, am I?_"

Suddenly Kagome was left off guard and the demon had another pair of tentacles, they quickly enclosed around her neck and another catching her wrist, snaking up her arm, breaching all of her defenses. The demon grinned and immediately began to pull her toward its shadowy body. "Ugn!" Kagome grunted, taking her free arm and grasping the one at her neck. She kept her footing as best as she could. "_I guess I spoke a little too soon…_" She winced.

Kura once again appeared in her head. "_Don't you think you need help now?"_ Kagome shook her head. "_I'll do it, I know I can._" Kagome replied with a cough.

"You will be mine," as another pair of tentacles lashed out to ensnare her ankles to completely lift her off the ground. "But don't worry; I'll take very good care of you." He finished. This got Kagome angry and her body began to boil. "I'm sick of everyone claiming me as theirs, I've had enough of it from Kura and I certainly don't need it from you." Kagome's eyes turned bloodshot red even without her knowledge. "The only person for me is…**Inu-yasha!**" She shouted.

**With the other group…**

(Inu-yasha had a shock run through him and out. "What was that?" Shippo appeared on his shoulder. "What is it Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha sighed. "Nothing, I just had a feeling I was just talked about."

"Who would want to waste their time to talk about you?" Shippo teased. Inu-yasha growled and began to chase him. "Say that to my face again, get back here!" Shippo stuck out his tongue. "Not unless you can catch me you big oaf."

Sango and Miroku sighed. "Sometimes he really acts like a kid." Kirara nodded.)

**Back to Kagome…**

The demon observed her transformations. "This girl is…" Kagome completely transformed into her vampire self and easily shredded the tentacles that bound her moments before. She hissed at its sight and circled around her enemy. "You're not the same woman anymore; you've been morphed with a demon haven't you?" This didn't cease Kagome's anger, sure she was in Kura's state of mind now, but she was still able to hear people's words. "How dare you verbalize such words, you'll regret that?" Kagome's fangs extended and she jumped the demon with a clawed hand. Her claws weren't long but were sharp. "I'm going to rip you into shreds, you vermin."

The demon backed up but she swiped at him her hand and severed his body. "Die!" She yelled. The demon gasped and it slowly fell into two pieces, it reverted back into its solid form and a pool of blood started to form around it. Kagome who was still in vampire form didn't really have much control and pierced her fangs into his neck and began to drink in deep content. The demon was still partially alive and said its final words. "Y-you're nor demon nor human; you're not meant to live amongst us…but you're still my favorite from all the others…" and he died down as Kagome continued to feed. 

Kagome's mind heard his words before the last comment and had tears coming down her cheeks. The blood was delicious and it was more and more difficult for her to quit, almost like nicotine it was much like that. She wanted to kill herself at that very moment she was enjoying the blood, demon blood, she had sliding down her throat; she had enjoyed winning against the demon with Kura's power she didn't even use any spiritual power. Now that she thought about it, did she even have spiritual power left? What about the jewel shards she still had in her possession, she should have given them to Inu-yasha; she wasn't pure enough to obtain them. She was probably defiling each shard every time she killed and drank. She was no different from Naraku now. She didn't even want to look at the defiled pieces she couldn't bare to.

"_Kagome I had already mentioned never drink the last drop…_" Kura repeated. Kagome un-nipped her fangs from the demon's throat and sat down watching the dead demon she had just bare handily killed in front of her. She slowly lapsed back into herself. "Didn't you want me to feed till my heart contented," Not saying she wanted to, "so why are you always reminding me not to drink the last drop?" 

"_There are reasons for it; I can't explain them at this moment._" He replied. "Hm." Kagome got up and crossed her arms and continued her walk. Maybe she could use the jewel shards to get her out of this curse. I mean doesn't it grant your wishes and this wish isn't greedy, she's using to help her and others. She could you know. Kagome reached into her shirt where the bottle contained the almost full sphere. There were still three shards missing. Two were with Kouga and one was with Kohaku, they don't even know where he's gotten to anyway, ever since Naraku died he hasn't appeared to Sango. Shouldn't his memories return? Anyway back to this problem Kagome dropped the nearly completed jewel from the bottle into her hand. She was surprised that the shards weren't black, there had to be a reason.

Kagome only stared at them, she knew how to take out the jewel or shards, but she never thought of how to absorb it into her body, like all the other demons do. Should I swallow it but I usually hate swallowing whole pills, how can I do this? Even if I do swallow it how do you make it grant your wish to what you want to do with it? How was Inu-yasha planning to use it to transform into a full demon or a human, can you choose what you want? I mean other demons haven't used the jewel in any good way. This was a thought she needed to figure out and fast.

Faraway up in the trees someone was watching Kagome the entire time. The battle, the death to the part she drank and left. "That's one of Sango's friends she's been possessed by one of them, I got to do something, I'll hang with her for a while and help her through this."

**Finally back with the other friends…**

The group decided to walk; to where? They had no clue; they just wanted somewhere new for a change. The night soon began to cover and that's when they thought about Kagome again. 

"It's almost dark; do you think Kagome can control herself?" Miroku wondered. "I sure hope so; I can't bear to see Kagome-chan like that again." Sango moped. "All you guys need is some faith in her that's all."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "My Inu-yasha I'm surprised you using faith." Sango giggled. "I guess when it comes to Kagome, Inu-yasha could believe in anything." Inu-yasha's cheek and nose turned pink and he scratched it. "Keh."

"Look he's blushing." Shippo pointed out. Inu-yasha frowned at him and knocked him on the head. Shippo cried. "Kagome, Inu-yasha's being mean to me…Huh?" Shippo halted his whining when he noticed he just called out for Kagome. Actually that's when everyone stopped in what they were doing. Shippo cringed when he felt the sudden silence; he slightly looked up at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha's mixed embarrassed and angered face turned into a softer and concerned look. Shippo felt sort of bad that he turned a happy or not so happy for him moment into complete silence and he slumped. "Heh, let's go." Inu-yasha announced and walked away. The rest nodded and followed.

Sango noticed someone was missing, she looked back and realized Shippo was still sitting in the same spot. "Shippo, come on we're all leaving now." Shippo faced them but didn't move. "What's wrong Shippo?" This caused the others to stop Miroku and Kirara turned around but Inu-yasha didn't. 

Shippo didn't want the answer but the others knew the reason for his action. "Shippo, we aren't mad at you if that's what you're thinking, you actually…" Shippo cut her off. "Yeah, but I wasn't thinking of what I just said and now everyone is…"

Inu-yasha grunted. "Shippo, Kagome's not going to so stop raiding onto me if knew I left you behind, so stop acting like a baby and just follow." Shippo stared at him. "_Inu-yasha…_" his pout turned into a very faint grin. He got up and jumped up on Miroku's shoulder. "So what made you change your mind?" Shippo shrugged. "I don't know, I guess some fool made me change my mind." Miroku and Sango snickered.

**Meanwhile…**

Dark had finally taken over the light and Kagome could already feel her heart beating fast. She gasped and fell to her knees. "Oh no, it's happening again…I- can't breathe…" she panted, she tried in vain to catch her breathe again. Her vampire side was calling out; it's trying to take over her again. "No…I won't…not now…not ev…ev…" Kagome panted trying to finish off her promise until…

"Keiske? Where are you, where'd you disappear to?" A young girl called out in the dark forest a little shaken. Not too long ago she was with her fiancée trying to find their way back to their home in the dark, but somehow they got separated and she is now in search for him.

"_Kagome…_" The voice called out again. Kagome gasped at the forceful shock in her heart and blood. Kagome coughed and strived for some air but she was losing consciousness and fast. 

"Keiske, why on earth did you leave me in the dark by myself you know I'm afraid of the dark and none the less you left me in the forest." She trembled glancing upon the trees and owls that hung above her. 

Kagome had one eye closed and she looked forward just beyond the bushes and trees, wishing and hoping the girl would run away from here. She attempted to warn her but she had no breath in her to speak. "_Come on Kagome, you're going to miss your prey, she's just there._" Kagome wrapped around her chest. "_No I have to control it, I can't let it take over me again; the whole reason why I ran away from the others was to find a way to change back and if I give in right now… I'll fail._"

"Keiske?" The young woman shouted out she then tripped over a tree root and fell to the floor. That's what made Kagome crack. "_Now's your chance, Kagome, you've got her wrapped, go forth and drink to your content._" Kagome's eyes widened and suddenly her rapid heart beat stopped. "_Run away; Inu-yasha…forgive me…"_ and thus she collapsed to the ground temporarily dead.

The girl got up and dusted away the dirt on her lap and chest. "Keiske…"

When she heard a twig snap behind her she quickly turned around and faced Kagome with a frightened look. "Who are you?"

Kagome kindly giggled. "Don't be afraid, did you get lost? I heard you repeatedly call for someone named Keiske so I came over to check things out." The young woman nodded. "Yes, you see we got separated after the night took over and we've been searching for each other since, well he had better be looking for me."

"Would you like my help, I'm on my way to the village myself I don't mind helping you out." Kagome smiled sweetly. The young woman smiled. "Yes, thank you, thank you very much; what's your name?" Kagome smiled. "It's Kagome and yours?" "It's Yuna." She answered. "That's a nice name." Kagome commented. "Thanks and you have know idea how much I hate the dark it's great to have someone with me, you never know what could be lurking beside you all the time." 

"No, you have no idea." Kagome grinned evilly behind her back as her fangs extended and followed closely behind her.

**End of chapter**

What that was an awesome ending I loved it. Sorry for the late update as you know I was on a traveling trip and was busy so all my stories were on hold. I made this chapter as long I could and I wanted to continue this part but I found it would make a nice cliffy. Hope you enjoyed it.

I wonder if Kagome could call back to her normal self before it's too late. If she drinks anymore blood she's going to be in trouble. And don't worry, Kagome will rejoin her friends sooner than you think or they think. And who is that person following her, if you remember, I wonder. winks until next time.


	17. She Finally Managed to Crack

Chapter 16:

Chapter 17: She Finally Managed to Crack

**Previously:**

Kagome fought off her first demon with her new powers, but she wasn't too happy using them for she knew they belonged to Kura. Later she finds herself in a heap of trouble and is soon about to take out another victim. Can someone help her, please?

**Currently**:

When she heard a twig snap behind her she quickly turned around and faced Kagome with a frightened look. "Who are you?"

Kagome kindly giggled. "Don't be afraid, did you get lost? I heard you repeatedly call for someone named Keiske so I came over to check things out." The young woman nodded. "Yes, you see we got separated after the night took over and we've been searching for each other since, well he had better be looking for me."

"Would you like my help, I'm on my way to the village myself I don't mind helping you out." Kagome smiled sweetly. The young woman smiled. "Yes, thank you, thank you very much; what's your name?" Kagome smiled. "It's Kagome and yours?" "It's Yuna." She answered. "That's a nice name." Kagome commented. "Thanks and you have know idea how much I hate the dark it's great to have someone with me, you never know what could be lurking beside you all the time."

"No, you have no idea." Kagome grinned evilly behind her back as her fangs extended and followed closely behind her.

The swift follower watched Kagome's every move. "_What does she plan to do with her, moments before she just fainted and now she's up and ready to help her there's a catch to this I know it._"

"Keiske?!" Yuna called out then Kagome repeated. "_What are you waiting for my dear take her now?_" Kura whispered. Kagome's vampire side grinned. _"I'm waiting for the perfect moment; I want to have a little fun first._" Kura smirked. "_Alright, just remember what your mother said "don't play with your food.""_ Then he left her.

"Kagome?" Yuna called. Kagome snapped back and looked at her. "Yeah?" "Why were you out here all alone?" Kagome halted not knowing what to answer. "I-I just went out of the village to take a walk, I came to a tree and rested and it's until now I find myself in the dark heading home." She lied. It was good lie though she had to admit.

"Oh well, you're lucky no demon or what you call them those blood sucking beasts got you." She winked. Kagome slightly gave a frown how she described her as a beast. "I guess I am lucky." Yuna nodded. "To tell you the truth those blood suckers can also transform into a normal human being and you wouldn't suspect a thing." Kagome was about to laugh but held it. "_You seriously have no idea lady you standing with one now._" She giggled to herself. "I hope no blood suckers got my…" she wanted to erase that thought that passed her. "It's true though, we haven't gotten that badly separated I'm surprised he still hasn't heard me or at least I could hear him call out for me."

Yuna remembered what she had just said about theories she heard about that she just gave out to Kagome about "blood suckers" to her description, could take on any form and you wouldn't know. She paused on her march and faced Kagome and gulped. "Kagome, it might be rude to ask this, but are you one of them I mean those blood suckers?" Kagome flinched at her question. "And how do I know you're not one?" Kagome wondered. "I guess we're both stuck now, are we?" Yuna took a good look at her and gasped. "Kagome you're teeth are…" Kagome covered her mouth. "My teeth are what?" Yuna removed her hand. "They're fangs aren't they?" Kagome touched the two sharp points and gasped hysterically. "What do you know they are?"

Yuna backed up away from her. "Kagome, you are one of them aren't you, a blood sucker." Kagome shook her head. "Oh we aren't called "blood suckers" we're called vampires." She closed her eyes and re-opened them to bloodshot red. Yuna gasped and backed up more. "Oh my goodness I've been walking around with it the whole time; why don't you shed the disguise now while you're at it, you thought I wouldn't notice I'm not so naïve." Yuna spoke trying not to sound frightened. "This isn't a disguise, honey; you can't believe that a vampire could be pretty?" Kagome wondered.

Yuna stared at the beast in front of her and noticed something in its eyes. Kagome walked closer to her. Yuna saw in the eyes of the vampire was some innocent girl pleading for her to run. "Kagome…" Yuna gasped. "Kagome, you're possessed by that thing. I'm going to free you, hang on Kagome." The vampire Kagome cringed at her as she was getting through to Kagome. "Stop staring." She demanded, slapping her across the cheek. Yuna fell back a bit and she held her cheek. The vampire Kagome grabbed her wrist and pulled her back toward her. "How can someone as weak as you free her, if you can't even free yourself."

Yuna winced as she held tighter. "Let go of me, let go of her!" She demanded with a struggle. Kagome forced her toward her body and held her waist therefore bent her head back and held it there because she was struggling to life it back up. She knew the steps, she knew everything. Kagome lifted Yuna's wrist and sliced it open slightly and she winced at the pain then Kagome licked the blood the managed to ooze through and shivered with content. "Kagome…please listen to me, you aren't a vampire. You can do this." Yuna encourage as her fang was ready to pierce her throat.

Kagome froze when her words echoed into her mind and pulled back from her throat. Kura was trying all his might to make her continue her hunger for her blood. "_Kagome only needs one more lick of human blood, then she's all mine._" Yuna witnessed her movements and continued her encouragement. "Kagome, you're much stronger than that, you can beat the demon. Don't throw your life to this demon!" Kagome gasped as she began to feel a heart beat. Kura growled as he noticed Kagome was calling back to herself. She still held Yuna tight in her grip, but trying to escape his trance. "Damn you woman!" Kura growled through Kagome's mouth and he forced Kagome to squeeze her tighter and she moved back to pierce her neck through her throat. "Ugh!" Yuna cringed. She eased back trying to ignore the pain and continued. Kagome was nearly seconds away to piercing her sharp points into her neck. "_Come Kagome, one more just one more killing then you'll be free I promise you that; just shut this girl up and drink, you know you want to; you can't control your hunger._" Kura lied trying to somehow get this girl to feed.

Kagome heard what he said. One more kill, one more kill and this will be all over. She can go back to Inu-yasha, she can totally forget about all this. She moved even closer, but paused. Would she be willing to take this one life to save her own? "Kagome, you're strong, you are not a vampire; you are very kind and loving young woman. Come on I believe in you." Yuna smiled. Kagome shut her eyes trying to think. She was nearly inches away of just taking this woman's life away. Since her pulse was back it was much easier for her to control herself though Kura was still holding her freedom. "_Kagome my dear, what are you waiting for you may lose a life, but you can save many others._"

Kagome's eyes widened in realization and she trembled. He had a point she'd have to sacrifice one person for the lives of others. Kagome stared at the pulsing vein that was enticing her to just go for it. "_Just get it over with, Kagome!!_" Kura shouted and he sent the message to her brain and she forcefully dug her fangs into Yuna's neck. "Ahh!!" She screamed at the pain and then she could feel her blood being sucked away through her neck and into Kagome's mouth. Kura chuckled as he could feel the power. Kagome was drinking her blood, but for some reason it felt different, like her body was changing. "_That's it Kagome, finish her off._" Kagome didn't want to kill her, but if it meant saving the lives of others she had to. Yuna breathed heavily and managed to speak. "K-Kagome, think about it, will the people that love you accept what you're doing? Would the person you're in love with still love you?" Kagome paused as her words struck her. "Go back to him, Kagome, he misses you very much, don't turn into a demon."

Kagome heard her and stopped sucking, her fangs were still in but she stopped. "_What is it, Kagome? Finish her while you have the chance, don't let her fool you._" Kura spoke. "Kagome-chan, you're a good person." Yuna managed to give her a smile. Kagome un-nipped her fangs from her throat and she dropped her on the ground. "_Kagome, what on earth are you doing?_" He asked. Kagome held her head as it began to pulse. "Run…" Kagome spoke through. "Wha?" Yuna said. "I said run, run now!! Please…" Kagome pleaded. Yuna got up. "Kagome…"

"Yuna!!" Someone called out. Everyone reacted with the sound, Yuna recognized the voice. "K-Keiske!?" She called back for him. Keiske followed the voice and was rewarded to see her standing in front of…of a demon, a vampire, a witch. "Yuna!!" She shouted. Kagome glared at him and jumped up in the trees and disappeared. Keiske quickly ran to his fiancé. "Yuna dear, are you alright?" Yuna nodded quietly as she stared at the spot where Kagome stood. Keiske checked her throat and saw the markings. "Yuna, she bit you; I promise I'll get her back for attacking you. I have to warn the village." Keiske hugged. Yuna pushed him back slightly. "No, Keiske, that vampire has trapped a living young woman inside of him." Keiske blinked. "I was able to control part of her. She needs our help, Keiske." Yuna began to cry for Kagome's trapped soul and Keiske pulled her into a hug. "Ssh, it's okay, I'll help you. Let's head back to the village." Yuna nodded and they left the scene.

That mysterious follower had watched Kagome's actions. He would have gone to help the woman, but he wanted to see if Kagome was able to break free on her own. Thankfully she was able to stop, but I think she's in trouble. "I have to go save her." Then he went after her.

**In the forest running**-

It was still dark actually around 11pm as Kagome continued to run. Her body was feeling weird, she could feel her heart beating rapidly, but it didn't hurt. She was able to feel all the animals or other live forms blood that rushed through their veins, but what did it all mean. "_Kagome I thought you were smart you played the fool today, you let her stop you from your freedom._" Kura whispered. "No you're the fool. Did you think I was stupid, that I wouldn't figure it out?" Kagome snorted. "Why on earth would you tell me something like that 'if you feed off of this one, I will be free from your spell,' You wouldn't tell me something like that." Kura smirked. "_That's what you know; I bet you don't even know what's happening to you right now._" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "What's happening to me, tell me now?!" She ordered. "_Believe me you wouldn't need me to tell you that. It will all start in a few moments, my dear._" Kura chuckled.

Kagome felt a heavy thump in her heart and she gasped in shock at the pain. She held her chest roughly, pleading it would stop. "W-what's happening to me?" She dropped to her knees again. "My body's changing," She whimpered, as she turned her trembling palms around. She could feel and see her nails extending longer as well as her teeth. This time it felt like it was going to permanent. "UGH!!" She cried in pain and held her head. Her heart began to beat fast again. Kagome pleaded for the pain to stop and continued to cry. "_Hehehe, that's it Kagome come to me._" Kura chuckled in her mind. "No…I don't want to go with you, I want to be with Inu-yasha!!" She shouted.

The hidden follower up in the trees heard her sobbing and shouts of pain. He hopped down from the trees and ran up to her. Kagome could see a way too familiar young boy and widened. "K-Kohaku…"

Kohaku indeed stood in front of her and bent down. He held her shoulders and shook her. "Come on Kagome-san, you have to snap out of it." Kohaku warned. "Kohaku, you should get away from me; I might hurt you." Kagome replied, still holding her head in pain. "No, I'm going to help you. You're my sister's best friend I have to." Kagome gasped at his kindness, but she wasn't able to hold it any longer. "Kohaku…please…get…away…" then she collapsed to the ground. "Kagome-san!!" He shouted and lifted her back up. He leaned forward to find a heart beat, but there was none. "Oh no…Kagome-san, KAGOME-SAN!!"

End of chapter 17

Hehehe. What the heck happened to Kagome now? What is she going to wake up to now? Kura has finally called to her now what will become of her? See for next chapter…hehehe

Wow that was cool. Yes it might seem the same way she was transforming moments before, when she was heading for Yuna, but it's completely different my friends very different. You'll see why. And finally it was Kohaku that showed up what will he do? Or what can he do, for that matter?

Laterz R&R thank you. Hope you all enjoyed it since, now I might have more time to update quicker than I was before.


	18. Kagome is Trapped

Chapter 17:

Chapter 17: Kagome is Trapped

**Previously**:

Kagome managed to set Yuna free, but she has drunk some of her blood and has gone through extraordinary changes. Finally Kohaku makes his appearance, but arrives a little too late or so he thinks. So right now, Kagome has two people away from her friends who are willingly giving their selves to help her.

**Right now:**

**With the Inu-yasha group**-

They had found a new camping ground and set up there. Inu-yasha was alert as usually to find a sign of Kagome, but there was no luck. He just had to sit out and wait for her. He couldn't he promised her that he'd help her through this. She had better come back, or so help him God, he's going to go after her.

As for the others they were just as worried as he was, but kept their cool. Sango started to have senses that her brother was near by. That's what made her want to leave. She wanted to find him and see if he truly remembers her and everything else.

So wait a minute does that mean Kagome is much closer than they thought? Oooh confusing right? Let's change sides.

**With Kohaku and Kagome**-

Kohaku was still trying to wake up the girl, who seemed dead as a log. She neither moved nor spoke. What has happened to her, he wondered? Kagome was probably wondering the same thing.

Kagome was lost in her mind, she felt so far away from herself and she couldn't move. "_Where am I, why can't I move?_" she wondered. Suddenly she can actually see Kura; he was coming up to her. Kagome trembled as he drew nearer with a sly smirk and she couldn't even budge. "_Why hello, Kagome my dear. I can answer your questions for you._" Kagome frowned. "_Why you…what have you done to me, where am I?!"_ She demanded. Kura zoomed up to her and rubbed her soft cheek, making her shiver with his every stroke. "_Why, don't you know? You're in your very own body, trapped as I was, but now you've just awoken your inner self that laid in you. Your vampire side._" Kagome's eyes widened. "_The last blood you just drank has just turned your human side inside out. Now your body belongs to your vampire side. Observe._" He pointed out. He snapped his fingers and her eyes opened with red which desired for blood, any blood.

Her body moved and Kohaku widened in shock as she began to move again. Kagome's human side watched and remembered that Kohaku had made his appearance. "Oh no, Kohaku!!" she called out, but it was no use it wouldn't get through. Kagome's vampire side stared at the boy and felt his veins pulsing which were calling out to her. Kohaku stood up to her. "Kagome-san, you have to turn back to normal. I have to make my sister happy." Kohaku straightened. Kagome's human side cringed when he said that, but her mood changed when she felt her body grasp the boy's throat. "No, Kohaku!!" Kagome cried. She tried all in vain to stop her body, but she had no control what so ever.

Kohaku coughed at her grip, he had no choice but to kick her in her in the stomach. She coughed this time and released his throat. Kohaku dropped to the ground. Kagome's humane side was able to feel the same pain as her vampire side could, but she didn't care. As along as Kohaku got away, she would have done the same thing to herself. Kagome's vampire side frowned at the boy and she leapt up into one of the trees and ran. "Oh no, Kagome-san!" He yelled after and followed after, but she was too fast and got away. Kohaku didn't stop and continued, he at least knew the trail where she ran through and he'll just follow them. "I have to find her and quick."

Kagome was still on the run and stopped when she smelt blood. She hid in the trees and watched another small boy pass under that tree. Why was a small boy wondering the forest at night? She didn't know, but Kagome had other worries; she was able to guess what her body was up to next. "_Oh no, please have mercy on the poor boy. Don't kill him!!_" She pleaded, trying to stop her body again. "_Kagome dear, there's just no point. Your own soul has been locked away into your body and you will never be able to go back._" Kura smirked, stroking her hair. "_No…_" Kagome trembled. "_No!!_" She cried. Kagome's body leaped down from the tree and onto the poor boy, which had just lost his life to her. Kagome cried more, she couldn't take it. She'd rather kill herself right now if she could, but she wasn't even able to make a single movement. "_Damn, I should have never left Inu-yasha's side. What am I going to do?_"

**The next morning with Inu-yasha**-

Inu-yasha awoke to another feeling he was mentioned. His instincts told him it wasn't something good. "Kagome?" He looked around the camp ground, but still no sign of her. She dropped to the ground silently and was heading away from his friends to go look for her, but Miroku wasn't easy to simply pass by. "Where do you think you're going, Inu-yasha?" He spoke, sitting up. Inu-yasha turned to him with a glare. "I just had a bad feeling; I think it has something to do with Kagome. I'm going to go look for her; I don't care what any of you say!" He continued then heard Sango call out to him. "Inu-yasha wait," He turned only his head. "What for? If you think I'm going to be stopped by yo-" Sango shook her head. "No, I'm coming with you; I'm having a feeling Kohaku is near by; so I will come with you, Inu-yasha." Sango shook the sleep from her head and stood up. "Well, if Sango is going there's no way I'm sitting by and watching, so I'll follow suit." Miroku nodded and got up as well. "Don't forget me, I'm most important to Kagome, don't forget." Shippo snickered, getting up as well.

Inu-yasha faced all his friends and sighed. "I guess I can't stop you, just don't slow me down." They all laughed. "Of course, of course. You lead the way." Inu-yasha snorted and turned around and began to run. Kirara transformed therefore, Sango and Miroku climbed aboard as Shippo managed to catch up with Inu-yasha and hopped on his shoulder.

**Somewhere else**-

Yes Kagome's body was hidden somewhere where the sunlight couldn't get to her. Her body was asleep, but there was no way Kagome could relax, while her body was doing as it pleased. She didn't care what Kura said, she knew she could break through. She just had to find the weakness. She's been through worst situations, like when Akago, (the infant before it changed to Hakudoshi) had put her in a trance to hate both Inu-yasha and Kikyo and she managed to break free of the spell. She certainly believed she could do the same, first to find a weak spot.

Kagome's body sensed a presence drawing near. It was a young man and she smirked. The young man was out a little ways from the village and was out hunting for his family. He had, bow and arrows, spears and other hunting materials with him. The vampire could feel the blood circulating in his body and it was calling out to her again. "_Yes, Kagome, your body is immune to the sunlight; you are able to get him. You are hungry, that last boy was too small._" Kura taunted. Kagome's soul feared what she was about to do next. "_No, please don't do it! Listen to me, I'm you!_" She ordered. Kura frowned and gasped her soul. "_Enough of that; you're soul is now mine and you will never be able to break that bound. Now come to me willingly, Kagome._" Kagome snarled. "_No, you listen I will be able to break this spell, I will be with Inu-yasha again, I won't give my soul and heart to a freak like you. Now release me!!_" Kagome demanded, but gasped as she heard her body lure the man toward her.

"Do you want help, I can help you." Kagome offered. The young hunter looked over at the tree and heard the voice. He had thought the tree was talking to him, but he knew trees couldn't talk, unless it was a demon. He held out his bow and arrow and aimed it at the tree. "Alright, come on out demon I don't know who you think you are to try and lure me into your trap, but as you can see I'm a hunter and I know every type of trick any demon or animal can come up with." He snorted. Kagome giggled. "Is that so? Are sure I'm not just a human?" She crawled out of her hiding spot and faced him. The young hunter based down his bow lightly, still on guard if anything. "A young woman…I've never seen you around here before, who are you?" He asked. Kagome walked closer to him. "_No, get away from me please!!_" Kagome pleaded for the man. "I'm a young lonely traveler who seeks for life." The young hunter raised an eyebrow. She didn't look like the type to be traveling; she looked very fragile and vulnerable. "But, you are so young, aren't you afraid of running into demons or traveling thieves?" Kagome shook her head. "If I feared all of that, I wouldn't be able to do the dreams I want to pursue. You have dreams don't you?" Kagome smiled. "Of course, my dream is to be the greatest hunter of beasts in Japan.

Kagome cringed slightly. She too was considered as a beast and realized that she was in a way vulnerable. Though, if he was as great as he told, he would have sensed that she was no ordinary human. "And you're not scared?" Kagome wondered with little interest. "Of course not, I wouldn't be a hunter." He boasted. "Then you should understand what I feel." Kagome smiled at him some more and stepped nearer to him. "As a traveler I've learned some hints of hunting of my own; I can tell you some." The young hunter widened. "_That would make me like some sort of loser, but if it will help me become the best, I should take her advice._" The young hunter straightened. "Alright, tell me, they just had better work." Kagome smirked at his foolishness and walked closer to him. "Right away, but I should whisper it to you; I don't think you want someone to hear." The hunter agreed and allowed her to come as close to his ears. Kagome hooked her palms around the young hunter's neck and drew nearer to his ear as he thought, but she was really headed for his neck. Her fangs extended to sharp points and she brought his head closer to her mouth, making him blush with her soft touch. kKagome giggled. "You are Fini-"

"Get away from her; she's going to kill you!" A voice cautioned. Kagome recognized the voice and growled; it was Kohaku. The young hunter heard the boy's warning and saw that the young woman was trying to pierce her fangs into his neck therefore, he thrust his fist into her stomach and she backed away holding it. "You, you're a vampire aren't you?" The young hunter re-raised his bow and arrow and aimed it at her. "I should kill you here and now, so you won't attack my village or anyone else." Kagome, still holding her stomach watched with horror as the man was about to release the arrow. "No!!" Kohaku yelled and pushed her out of the way with his body, both missing the arrow. The young hunter frowned at the foolish boy who had helped him before and is now protection her.

The young hunter had another arrow ready. "What are you doing, boy? This girl needs to be killed in order to protect everything and everyone." Kohaku glared at him. "So are you willing to kill a human?" The young hunter raised an eyebrow. "Yes, there is still a living young woman in this body. Will you kill her?" The young hunter widened in shock. It was true the young woman who was talking with him, had a human feeling to it. It was the feeling of a kind young girl, who wouldn't hurt anyone. "How do you plan to set her free; if she is trapped, she won't be able to come back as easy?" The young hunter asked him. "I don't know, but I believe she can break free all she needs is help and other peoples faith in her." Kohaku said getting up. Kagome's soul lightened with happiness when he said that. "_Kohaku…thank you…Sango should be proud that her brother still has that kindness she's been telling everyone about._" She was somehow able to take some control of her body now. "_What, how are you able to move?_" Kura wondered. Kagome didn't know herself, but she was glad she was able to. Even though she had some what control, it didn't last long and her vampire side took her over again. She shoved Kohaku away and ran away. "Oh no Kagome-san!" He turned back to the young hunter. "Please give her no hatred, she had no intends of killing anyone, she just needs our help." Then he ran after her.

The young hunter watched the boy run after the vampire-girl and came to a conclusion. "She may live, but if she should ever attack anyone in this village, she will see to her death even if she has no control of her body." Then he turned away and continued on with his hunting.

It was later that afternoon and Kagome had stopped running for quite some time. She knew that Kohaku was following her and started to get annoyed. "You boy," She faced the tree he was up on. "Why are you always following me, do you want to be killed? I would have done you in along time ago." She said with annoyance. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already." He replied and jumped down. "Heh, if it wasn't for this foolish girl, who keeps holding me from doing so I would." Kagome snarled. "Which means Kagome-san still has somewhat power over you. She really does have the chance of breaking through that seal." Kagome's vampire side grimaced and clenched her fist. Kagome's soul hadn't even realized she had that power. Sure she wasn't able to stop her body from attacking people, but she knew she could stop it from attacking her loved ones. She just might have a way out of this. "Shut up!" Kagome demanded with a gust of wind she sent out to him. Kohaku dodged it and landed back on the ground and smirked. "See, with a power like that you wouldn't be able to miss me like such." Kagome growled more. "Just you wait boy, one day I am gonna get rid of this girl and I will enjoy the day in killing you." Then she turned around and continued to march forward. "_I don't believe such a day will happen, not with, Kagome, she was different from normal humans. She may seem weak, but she still power she doesn't even know she has yet. I'm pretty sure they will awaken once she is in a desperate situation._" Kohaku thought and continued to follower her.

Finished chapter 18.

Yay, I finished another one in one night. I hope this makes you all very happy. I liked the way Kohaku was taunting vampire Kagome. And guess what?? Kagome and one of her friends reunite again in the next chapter. I wonder who?? I also wonder if you can take a guess. Kagome is gonna go through deeper hell in the next chapter. I wonder what's going to happen. Stay tuned for it. R&R


	19. Reach the Limit

Chapter 19:

**Chapter 19: Reach the Limit**

**Previously:**

Kagome ran into a hunter which will seek her life if she should do anything to the village people. Can Kagome make it back to Inu-yasha? Will Kohaku be able to protect her fully as he promises?

**Now:**

Kagome was under Kohaku's protection for now. He knew he had to absolutely anything to help Kagome get back to her original form. He chased after her, but he had ended up losing her as she ran at inhuman speed into the forest. The sun had already begun to set and he was worried. He knew that her body was weaker when night fell and she could kill anyone at this stage. "Kagome-san!" He called.

Kagome eyes were red and she was chuckling that she had finally got away from that brat following her, who seemed like a threat to her. She kept on running until her nose caught an extraordinary scent. The scent wrapped around her nostrils and she was feeling hungry. It was a scent of human blood, but this blood smelt different and much more delicious than the others. Where was it coming from though? She had to find it or she would go nuts. Where was this type of blood hiding all her life so far? Her eyes flashed red and her fangs extended. Soon she was off again to follow that surprising scent of human blood.

**Inu-yasha group-**

"Hey, Inu-yasha have you caught the scent of Kagome yet?" Shippo bugged. "If I had will I still be lounging about around you people?" He snorted. Shippo couldn't fight with that. "But don't you find it odd that not even a trace of Kagome-sama's scent has passed your nose?" Miroku pondered aloud. "Yeah, you're right…" Sango agreed. "Not exactly." Inu-yasha spoke. "What?" They responded together. "Take a look at this." Inu-yasha informed bending down by a half decayed corpse of a demon.

"What on earth happened here?" Miroku questioned. "The demon was split in two." Shippo noted. "I wonder what type of demon did this." Sango wondered. "Kagome…" Inu-yasha said softly. "What?" He looked up at them. "It was Kagome who did this." There was no mistake some of her scent it was around this demon. Miroku inspected the demon and came to a conclusion that Inu-yasha was right. "There are two bite marks in the demon's throat." Sango looked down in shame. "So she's even attacking demons now?" The others didn't want to say anymore. Then Inu-yasha got up. "Let's go, this means Kagome can't be too far. The corpse is still fresh." The others agreed and followed after. "_I wonder if Kagome is actually having more trouble controlling herself than she did with us_." Shippo thought.

**In a village not far from Inu-yasha…**

"Yuna, where are you going?" Keiske asked. "I told you, I'm going to help Kagome-chan out of that demon's grip." Yuna replied with determination in her eyes. She had a carrying bag with some food and water and anything else necessary. "It's getting late now, you might get attacked by something else. And better yet you aren't completely recovered." He protested. Since Kagome had managed to get some blood out of her she was feeling weak in the knees. "That's why you're coming with me." Keiske blinked. "I am?"

"Do you want me to go on my own and didn't you promise me that you would help me free her?" Yuna glared. Keiske nodded as he remembered the promise. "Fine, I'll come with you, but please don't be too determined." Yuna looked at him surprised. "Why? I thought that's what you liked about me." Keiske gave her an encouraging smile. Yes it was true he loved the way she was not afraid of anything and is willing to something she planned on doing. "You're right. Lets journey together." He got up and was leaped on by her. She pressed her soft lips on his and broke free to smile back at him. "Thank you." Keiske hugged her in return. "Let's finish up." Yuna nodded and continued to pack as well as her fiancée.

**In the forest…**

Yes it was dark and somehow Kagome got herself another victim and was feeding on her. Kagome was enjoying it, and she needed more. "So Kagome has become a vampire." A calm voice spoke. Kagome had recognized the voice, but it wasn't a voice you heard often. She un-nipped her fangs from the dead woman's neck and turned to face the voice.

It was Kikyo and she was sitting up on a tree watching her take the woman's life. "Kikyo." Kagome spoke. "Yes. I figured the new attacks had come from you. I remember Inu-yasha saying you were in trouble. I didn't know it was this bad." She spoke. "What are doing here?" Kagome growled. "I came to find the cause of the attacks and finally I ran into you." Kikyo replied. "So you came here to kill me?" Kikyo jumped down from the tree and landed a few feet away. "Kill is a harsh word. I came to set you free." Kikyo was able to see that Kagome's soul was locked in Kura's hold I mean part of her own soul was in there. "There's no way I will be killed by your hands Kikyo." She growled more loudly. "You better get lost. I don't think you want to get hurt."

"You can't hurt me even if you wanted to." She began to walk toward her. "What I can't understand is why Inu-yasha loves you so much. You're not so strong and you always put him danger because of your weak power." Kagome cringed and her heart began to pulse. "Damn." Her vampire side grabbed at her chest. "You've even turned into a more powerful enemy and you're still not even strong enough to control yourself." She chuckled lightly. Kagome took a step back. Kagome has thought of that for a long time. She always drags Inu-yasha into a lot of danger for her sake. "Inu-yasha doesn't care." Kagome spoke softly breaking through a little. Kura did not like this; this Kikyo person was truly helping Kagome escape his grip. Kikyo looked at her closely. "What?"

Kagome looked up at her. "I said Inu-yasha doesn't care. Sure he gets hurt a lot by protecting someone as weak as me, but it was his choice. He decided to do that, I never asked him. He could have told me to go home, I'm so weak and I can't take care of myself, but he didn't and he had made a promise to protect me even if it cost him his life. Of course I'm worried, every time I go into battle and he is protecting me with each blow, it worries me a lot I'm very scared that he will kill himself by just protecting someone like me." Kagome was breaking through and she could feel it. It was herself that was talking it through to Kikyo. "But Inu-yasha is a very strong person and I must keep my faith in and so do you Kikyo." Kagome declared. Kikyo gazed at her, hearing every word that slipped through. "So if it worries you so much, why do you plan to stay with him?" Kagome looked down and back to her. "Because I love him and decided to stay by his side even if it meant though he still loves you, Kikyo."

Kikyo's eyes widened; she stayed by his side even though Inu-yasha still loved her. "_How can Kagome be so loyal to him?_" Kikyo huffed and spoke again. "Well it seems to me that you ran from him now. Do you not wish to return to him? I thought you planned to stay with him even what happened to you or him. You stuck by his side whenever he turned into a demon. What does that make any difference if you turn into a vampire? Do you think he's not strong enough to deal with you? Well I guess you don't have that much faith as you say." Kagome heart skipped a beat; she was right. "Is it fair that you stick by his side through his troubles and you don't let him do the same?" Kikyo added. Kagome held a hand to her lips. "_Kikyo's absolutely right, I have to return to Inu-yasha now._"

Kikyo began to lift into the air. "A promise is a big word. If you weren't able to keep it, how can you tell me to do the same?" Then she disappeared with her soul collectors. Kagome stared back up at the sky where Kikyo had just been. "Did Kikyo come to help me?" Kagome nodded with a smile. "Thank you Kikyo, even if that wasn't your true intention." Kagome continued to look up at the night sky, but heard a stir in the bushes close to her.

"You again." Another voice spoke. Kagome tensed and remembered what had just happened. She had just finished feeding off on another victim and the hunter came out and stood there with a bow and arrow ready to fire. "You killed someone else. I had warned you to never show up near this village and you did and yet you killed one of our villagers. I can't allow you to linger around this world anymore. I will kill that demon that binds you." The hunter stated. Kagome's eyes widened. "No! Please forgive me. It's me now. I'm able to control myself now." Kagome pleaded, but the hunter shook his head. "Even so, I can't risk letting you live. You can lose yourself again. Don't forget I'm a hunter I know how these demons work. A kind girl like you should not be tormented by that thing. I will help you." Kagome shuddered. He was going to kill her.

Kagome turned around ready to run, but felt a sharp object pierce through her back close to her left shoulder. "Ahh!" She screamed in pain and fell to the ground holding her shoulder. The hunter had shot an arrow in her back. "I won't let you leave. Please let me get rid of that demon." He pulled out his spear to end her suffering right away. Kagome turned to him in horror. He ran toward her with such determination and then a sickle had collided with the hunter's spear, not breaking it, but just knocking away. Kohaku jumped down in front of Kagome and faced the hunter. "I told not to kill her." The hunter frowned. "Move boy, I had told you that girl is possessed and needs to be freed. I know it is hard to accept that, even if she's your friend, but you must think what's best for her." Kohaku still stood where he was. "It's not just that, Kagome-sama is a very important girl and she is also strong, she can break from it on her own. I mean look at her." His head turned to her. He could tell she was back to herself because her eyes were calmer. "She's coming back to herself all on her own. She can do it, you must believe in her." Kohaku begged.

Kagome looked up at Kohaku and was trembling with joy. "Kohaku…" Kohaku winked at her and faced the hunter again. The hunter didn't seem to notice or even care for that matter. "Look I'm sorry boy, but I can't risk another death by her hands. There will be more losses if I let her run free. One kill to save others." Kohaku grimaced. "I bet you only care to get her head more than saving people. You probably think it's a game to catch the top beast of the forest. That's your true intention isn't it? You would probably kill even if it was a murderous human roaming about killing people." The hunter growled and pulled out another arrow from his shaft. "I'm warning you boy, I'm going to kill you too if you keep on protecting that monster."

Kagome gasped at what he called her and was afraid that Kohaku would get killed because he was protecting her. "Just as I said, you don't care if there's a human in there you just want to make yourself into a better hunter." Kohaku said with disgust. Kagome remembered that the hunter mentioned that he wanted to be the greatest hunter of Japan. The hunter pulled on the bow string ready to release. "I gave you 2 warnings and now I will allow you 5 seconds to back away and leave this demon to me." Kagome blinked in shock. He was willing to kill Kohaku if he didn't leave her side. She had to do something. "5." The hunter began. Kohaku kept his stand in front of Kagome not moving an inch. "4." Kagome's heart began to race. "3." The hunter held on to the string hard not letting it down. He really was going to kill him. "2." Kagome cried. "**Kohaku-kun!**" The arrow on her back made her wince when she shouted his name. "1." The hunter released the arrow and it flew toward him.

Everything was moving in slow motion. Kagome had gotten up and summoned up a huge amount of wind and the arrow turned the opposite way and headed back for the hunter. The hunter gasped in shock as the arrow pierced through his chest. He flew back into the tree and landed on his behind. He raised his head up effortly to look back at the girl and coughed. Kagome was in shock and so was Kohaku. "Heh, even though you have your human heart. You managed to kill another human. How do you expect to live with yourself like that?" The hunter wondered slowly dying. Kagome panted and the arrow in her back pulsed making her breathe even harder. "You're really going to regret not leaving this world like I am now…good luck…priestess…" Then his head dropped. Kagome could sense that his heart had stopped and he was no longer alive. "A priestess." Kagome repeated. "_He knew who she was._"

Kohaku faced her completely now and noticed the arrow in her back. "That wound looks pretty bad." Kagome ignored that comment. "Kohaku, why didn't you run away? Why do you plan to stay with me? I might hurt you too." Kohaku smiled. "Because I believe in you Kagome-sama and you have friends that would be missing you." Kagome smiled in return. "Thank you." Soon a cry from someone disturbed the moment. "**Iie!!**"

It was a woman and she found two people dead around her. She looked to her left where the girl Kagome fed on and then to her right where the hunter was. She glared back up at Kagome. "You, you killed my husband and my friend!" Kagome winced she did kill two people in one night. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." But the woman shut her up. "You're killing everyone, I should kill you and the boy that continues to protect you and see how you like it." She cried. Kohaku went over to console her. "Please, don't blame Kagome-sama for her actions." She did not take that. "Don't blame, don't blame her? She has every right to be blamed for. She killed many people. How can she deserve forgiveness?" She bellowed. Kagome backed away. "I'll kill you for still roaming free." She was ready to run to her, but Kohaku held her still. "Go, Kagome-sama I'll try to calm her." Kagome nodded and ran off into the forest. Her destination now was Inu-yasha. She just had to get back to him. Kohaku stood with the woman and she tried to struggle from his grip. "Damn you, she should die." And she cried more.

Kagome had continued to run ignoring the pain from the arrow. She couldn't pull it out even though she could she might die from blood loss. Yes surprisingly she still had blood I guess that's thanks to her human side. She also still had the jewel shards in her possession, maybe it was that, that kept her from turning into something even worse. She ran with excitement she was going to see Inu-yasha. "_I just hope Kohaku will be alright._"

-The next day-

It was a new day and the Inu-yasha crew had continued their march in search for Kagome. It wasn't long till Inu-yasha picked the scent of a dead body. "I smell another one." Miroku frowned. "Another what?" "You know what." The others looked at him tensely. "Do we go?" Shippo spoke. Inu-yasha turned around and continued to walk. "Mew." Shippo turned back to Kirara who was by Sango. "What's wrong Sango?" Everyone looked back to Sango who was holding her head. "I'm fine. I got a little headache is all." She reassured. "Alright, Shippo, Kirara stay here with Sango. We'll be back." Inu-yasha said. " Miroku, you coming?" Miroku nodded and followed.

When the guys left, Sango sat down by a tree. "Are you really feeling alright Sango?" Shippo asked. "Yeah, just very tired and dizzy." She replied. "Maybe it's with all the walking, Inu-yasha forgets that you're just human." Shippo mentioned. Sango just smiled. "No he's just really concerned for Kagome, we all are. Kagome's more important now than this. It will go away soon enough." Shippo nodded and relaxed beside as well as Kirara.

Inu-yasha and Miroku walked a little more until they reached where Inu-yasha just whiffed. "I found it." He announced. Miroku nodded and bent down to the ground. He removed some grass and twigs and he gasped in shock. "It's a kid." Inu-yasha looked over him. "It wasn't a demon I'm guessing." Miroku turned to his neck and spotted the holes. "No, another attack from Kagome." Inu-yasha shook his head. He couldn't believe it, but Kagome's scent was around him. "Kagome wouldn't do this." Miroku agreed. "This means that Kura is getting the better of her. You and I both know that Kagome-sama would never endanger a boy." Inu-yasha nodded. "_Dammit Kagome, why don't you just come back?_"

**-**Back at the tree-

Sango wasn't really at the tree anymore, but by the creek washing her face along with Shippo and Kirara. "I wonder if they found the body yet." Shippo brought. "Yeah, and I'm guessing they figured it was Kagome again. Inu-yasha won't be able to endure it much longer." Soon enough the stir of bushes rustled across from them. "They're back already?" Shippo commented. The person came out of the bush gradually and out of breath barely.

Sango and the others gasped. "Kagome-chan," Sango named. Kagome had came out looking dead as ever. The arrow still in her back. Kagome squinted and noticed Sango was there. She began to smile and wobbled closer to her. "Sango-chan… I finally found you…" Then Kagome collapsed to the ground. "Kagome!" They all shouted and ran to her. "She came back." Sango smiled.

End of chapter

Kagome has at least reunited with Sango, but how will Inu-yasha feel about their reunion once he sees her? Check that out soon.

Yay I updated. Sorry I got into another story I'm working on called "The Forbidden Game." You all should go check that out too. I hope you all liked the chapter. The story is slowly coming to an end. So sad, I'm not sure how many chapters yet, but it's soon closing.


	20. Happy Reunion?

Chapter 20: Happy Reunion

Chapter 20: Happy Reunion?

**Previously:**

Kikyo had made her appearance in front of Kagome and had sent an important message to her. Kagome was going to go back and reunite with her friends. Before that Kagome was attacked by the hunter and is now wondering around with an arrow in her back. She finally meets with Sango while Inu-yasha and Miroku are away looking around for more signs of Kagome. Sango is overjoyed with her friend's return that she just might have forgotten what she is.

**Now:**

Sango wasn't really at the tree anymore, but by the creek washing her face along with Shippo and Kirara. "I wonder if they found the body yet." Shippo brought up. "Yeah, and I'm guessing they figured out it was Kagome again. Inu-yasha won't be able to endure it much longer." Soon enough the stir of bushes rustled across from them. "They're back already?" Shippo commented. The person came out of the bush, gradually and out of breath, barely.

Sango and the others gasped. "Kagome-chan," Sango named. Kagome had came out looking dead as ever. The arrow still in her back. Kagome squinted and noticed Sango was there. She began to smile and wobbled closer to her. "Sango-chan… I finally found you…" Then Kagome collapsed to the ground. "Kagome!" They all shouted and ran to her. "She came back." Sango smiled.

Meanwhile…

Kohaku had managed to reason with the hunter's wife and the rest of the villagers about Kagome. He had promised them she will return to her normal self and will not attack anyone no more. Kohaku is now running trying to catch up to where Kagome ran off to. "_Kagome-san_: _that wound in her back. It looked very bad; hopefully it doesn't get any worse." _ He prayed. It wasn't hard for him to find her trail; bushes and some smaller tress were tossed aside like water. She was indeed physically strong, maybe her wound would heal since she had part vampire blood.

Kohaku swung from tree to tree, it was better to find things from a bird's eye view than on the ground. He had always enjoyed hopping from tree to tree, not every human could do it as graceful as he could, and that also includes some demon slayers. That thought went back to his older sister, who he hadn't seen in a while. "_Ane-ue, I fully remember everything, but I still can't seem to summon up the courage to come and see you._" Kohaku had thought that, but he had no idea he would be meeting with her much sooner than he thought.

At the creek…

Sango was carefully taking care of Kagome's wound, but to her surprise the wound had seemed to be already healing. It was certain her vampire powers were helping with that. Kagome was soundly asleep against Kirara's transformed form, while Sango went to wash her hands. "I'm so glad Kagome is back!" Shippo beamed. "I know me too, won't it be a surprise when Inu-yasha and Miroku get back." Sango agreed happily. She finished cleaning her hands and went over to Kagome's side.

Sango found her panting and soon sweat started to form on her forehead. "Oh boy, it seems Kagome-chan is in a lot of pain, I wonder how much she had to endure through all that torture. It still seems that her heart is still beating at full capacity." Sango inspected. It was actually a little too normal even with Kura taking over her. That must be very frustrating to Kura. Kagome was always strong even if it's a demon taking her over. Sango wanted to laugh at Kura's foolishness. He could try if he wanted to, but Kagome would try even harder, he really chose the best victim for himself. She had thought sarcastically, fighting the urge to laugh again.

Sango had damped a cloth and placed it against Kagome's warm forehead. This action made Kagome stir and she slowly opened her eyes to the blinding afternoon sun. "Kagome-chan?" Sango spoke. Kagome blinked a few more times and strived to sit up, but made it. "Are you feeling ready to get up?" Sango asked supporting her back. "Sango-chan?" Kagome managed to respond looking around. "Shippo and Kirara too?" The others looked at her with happy faces. "So it isn't a dream?" Kagome began to smile, but noticed a couple more faces missing. The one she was longing to see and the other one who was with him. "Where's Inu-yasha and…Miroku?" She wondered, with a wince. She rubbed her head. "Inu-yasha and Miroku went out to look for a…" Sango paused in her sentence. She couldn't say they went out to look for a person she had killed. "They just went out to look for something to eat."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my, have you all been starving to death after my disappearance? Are you guys all alright?" Sango simply smiled. She was defiantly their Kagome always more worried about her friend's health than her own. "No. We're just fine. The others should be back soon. They will be very happy to see you here, especially Inu-yasha." Sango reassured rubbing her best friend's shoulder. "I'm very sorry to have left you all, really, I finally realised that my best place is with you all." Kagome felt her body being pulled toward Sango's embrace. "Kagome-chan, we just knew you would come back. I'm just so glad. Not only that you're still yourself." Sango sniffled lightly. Kagome sensed Sango was crying with joy. She had also felt Shippo jump up into her arms. "Kagome promise you won't leave us anymore." He begged with earnest. She hadn't realised she had hurt them so bad. She had also embraced Shippo and nodded. She would not run anymore, she promised to always stay by her friends' side no matter what.

Kagome breathed, but she breathed in a very mouth watering breath. Kagome knew this feeling all too well. "_Oh no, I'm thirsty._" Kagome was intoxicated by Sango's hot human blood. Her monster side yearned for the blood. Kagome soon came to a realisation that it was this scent of human blood that she had smelt. Her vampire side was searching for it last night, but instead settled with that other human. Kagome's heart began to race and she could feel her monster side ripping through. "_Yes Kagome, yes you do want it._" Kagome jolted. That voice. "Kagome-chan? What's wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome couldn't really hear her, but the voice in her head, Kura. "_No…I will not attack my friend_." Kagome contradicted, but the scent radiating from Sango was filling her lungs. "_But you do, you're body's dying for it._" Kagome shook her head. "_I'd rather kill my body than to attack Sango._" Kagome pressed her lips together. "_How can you refuse to drink blood? This is most frustrating, especially by now, when you've already killed and drank._"

Kagome wanted to laugh, but the burning in her throat stopped her from doing so. Kagome knew she was always different from everyone else. Naraku was never able to manipulate her, by using Tsubaki, the dark priestess, Akago, his infant and himself. She was weak yet strong and she was proud. Kagome would have laughed, but she felt her heart skip a beat and gasped. "Kagome!" both Shippo and Sango called with worry. Sango shook her lightly. "Hang in there Kagome." Kagome began to pant heavily again, her heart was speeding up like she was going to transform into her monster form. Indeed she was transforming, but how? She wasn't tempting herself to feed. Then she came to a conclusion that Kura was forcing the transformation. "_No…stop._" Kagome begged for her body to cooperate. "_It's so much easier to control your body since you drank plenty of human blood. Your mind may still be yours, but your body is now part of me, remember?_" Kagome winced, she never dreamt to feel this pain again, but it was happening. At least her teeth and claws grew in already which took less of the pain, but she realised it was her heart that was the most painful.

Sango was able to feel Kagome's pulse getting stronger and faster, actually she began to hear it with her human ears. "Kagome…what's--" Suddenly Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her heart give a strong last thump and finally it all stopped. Sango didn't like where this was going. She checked for a pulse and felt none. "Oh no, it can't be…" She looked over to a shaken Shippo and called him over. She wanted to make sure her pulse was there just soft that she couldn't feel it. "Shippo, can you hear Kagome's heart beat, anything at all?" She begged that Shippo's demon ears could detect some sign of life. Shippo whimpered away and began to cry. "I don't hear anything at all!!" Sango felt tears fall down her cheeks as well. "Kagome-chan, **KAGOME-CHAN!!**" What was she supposed to tell Inu-yasha; that Kagome reappeared looking for him, but couldn't hang around enough until he made it back? How could she face him and tell him she was the last face she was able to see before her death?

Kagome's fingers twitched and Kirara noticed them. "Mew." Sango looked down. "Huh? Kagome-chan?" Kagome heard her name and jumped out of her arms in a crouch position, facing her. "Kagome?" Kagome glared, baring her fangs at her. "_I don't get it, how can she still be moving without a heart beat?_" Sango wondered. Shippo and Kirara didn't sense something good, they felt a strange presence. Kagome stood up with graceful movements that didn't belong to her. "What's wrong Sango? Aren't you not surprised to see me standing?" Kagome spoke with bell sounding voice. Her voice was too beautiful; this also didn't belong to her. "Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Sango asked softly, tears still around the rim of her eyes. "Nothing's wrong, I feel 100 percent better now." Kagome replied with a smirk, she began to silently move closer to Sango, but Sango unsure of her friend's actions, backed away. "What's the matter, why are you backing away? Am I scaring you?" Shippo was hidden behind Sango's leg and Sango whispered down to him. "Shippo, take Kirara and find Inu-yasha now, I know something's wrong with Kagome maybe he can do something." Shippo looked up at her. "But I can't leave you by yourself, Kirara and I feel something strange coming from Kagome." Sango nodded. "I know, that's why I'm sending you two to get Inu-yasha and Miroku, I'll be fine."

Shippo and Kirara looked at each other and finally accepted their mission. "Okay, we'll be back as soon as we can." Shippo promised. Sango gave a smile and watched both of them run off. Soon she could here Kirara transform and take off into the sky. Sango turned back to her friend and realised how quickly she got closer to her. "Kagome-chan, hang on, Inu-yasha and Miroku will be here soon." Kagome cringed. "What reason would I have for them coming here?" Sango frowned. "No, Kagome this defiantly not you. Kagome-chan wake--" But Sango heard something very faint coming from Kagome. "Sango…get…out…of…here…" Sango gasped, hand in front of her mouth. "Kagome you're…" Soon she heard a growl rip through her throat and snapped. "Shut up!" Sango heard her demand, but it seemed she directed it to herself. "Leave…what…are…you…waiting…for?" Sango straightened herself. Kagome was fighting against herself. "Kagome, I know you can do it."

Kagome grimaced at her, and then gave a smirk. "Kagome, isn't here. Sango do you remember how I became a vampire?" Sango shook her head. She remembered all too well why Kagome became what she became. "No…stop!" Sango bellowed. "Yes, you do remember; good." Sango eyes became to get foggy with newly fresh tears. She hadn't noticed Kagome's continuous motion toward her not until her breath brushed against her throat. Kagome's throat burned with new flames at the scent. Sango jumped back in alarm. Kagome simply followed her hop and stood in front of her again. "Yes, after that battle with the demon, you got injured if I remember correctly and I bandaged up your wound." Kagome grabbed her wrist and folded up her sleeve, revealing the mark. "I bet you were the only one who knew, you knew that my transformation had started with just a taste of your blood." Sango had a guilty look then frowned. She roughly grabbed her arm away. "Kagome, listen to yourself." Kagome ignored her and continued. "But still out of all the victims I took down I could not find blood as tasty as yours." Sango backed away as far as she could. She knew what that demon was planning. "Sango, I know you're not a stupid person, but still I bet you don't know how much trouble you're in." Kagome smirked stretching her arm out to her.

Meanwhile…

Miroku was following Inu-yasha's lead. He had found a faint trace if Kagome's scent and he didn't waste anytime to find it. They made it to a clearing where the scent was strongest. They didn't find anything. "Hey what gives Inu-yasha; I thought you said it was here." Miroku spoke. Inu-yasha growled. "Shut up, will yeah! I know something was here especially her." He shouted. "She was before and what you smell were two deaths. Kagome had killed them both." A voice spoke. The two men looked around for the person." Although, Kagome did not kill the second intentionally; she did it to protect me." Inu-yasha sniffed and recognised the person's scent. "It's…" The young boy walked out revealing himself. "Kohaku." Both Inu-yasha and Miroku named.

Kohaku walked up to them. "Yes, Kagome-san was here, I was to go back to the village and explain a few things and then I run into you guys. Kagome was on her way to meet you now." Kohaku mentioned. "What? Kagome's…" Inu-yasha started, but Kohaku nodded. "Yes, she was headed in the direction you came from." Inu-yasha and Miroku glanced at each other quickly and then looked down. "Dammit, we just missed her. If only her scent was detectable we could have caught her by now." Inu-yasha grumbled. Kohaku looked around for someone. "Where's lady Sango?" He knew she was his sister, but he liked to inform her classically in front of others. "She was feeling dizzy so we left her back at the…" Miroku started and snapped his fingers. "Of course, hey Inu-yasha, since we left Sango and the others back at the pond. Kagome should be there by now." Inu-yasha studied it for a moment and realised it himself. "Well geez, why didn't you think of that earlier?"

"Inu-yasha! Miroku!" A voice called. "Huh?" They recognised the voice and watched Kirara land with Shippo on her back. "What's wrong Shippo, why did you two leave Sango behind?" Miroku wondered. Shippo was out of breath, calling their names repeatedly. "Sango sent us to tell you that Kagome showed up." There was relief shown in Inu-yasha's eyes. "What really?" Shippo nodded. "Yeah, but there's something strange about--" Shippo was trying to add, but Inu-yasha had already began to run back leaving them behind. "Hey, I wasn't done!" Shippo shouted after him, but they all followed after Inu-yasha.

At the pond…

Sango could feel her heart begin to pound harder and Kagome shuddered with joy by the sound. "The sound of your beating heart is music to my ears. I wonder how much blood is able to create such a sound." Kagome could feel the venom forming in her mouth and she knew her throat could not stand for its meal to be sitting in front of her for much longer. Kagome's fangs which were already jutting out were directing the best place for its entry. Kagome swiftly glided toward her. "Kagome, stop it!" Sango cried. "You don't want to do this. I know you don't, come on please you have to fight it," as she began to dodge her lunges. "This is not what Inu-yasha would want!" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when the sound of Inu-yasha's name was said. "Inu-yasha?" Sango had some relief she was getting through. "Yes, Inu-yasha's coming to see you. Would you want him to show up with you looking like this?"

Kagome's eyes were now red and her fangs were dripping with venom. She closed her mouth and held her head. "Inu-yasha…" Kura was furious, why was such an untrusting half-breed so important to her. It was his fault in the first place, for leaving her to see Kikyo. Kura snapped and used his powers through Kagome. "Shut up, you wench!!" And a hard gust of wind pressure sent Sango flying back into a tree trunk. "Ugh!" She gasped in pain, her head falling limp. She effortly lifted her head and looked up at Kagome her eyes struggling to keep open. "Kagome-chan… please…" Sango pleaded quietly, but she felt Kagome grabbing at her. Kagome didn't even need to force Sango's head back for she was already weak, but Sango was trying anyway. "F-fight…it…Kagome-chan…" Kagome was trying all in vain to make her body listen to her commands. "_No…_" Kagome's fangs were inches from her neck. Kagome playfully licked Sango throat; the exact place where her teeth would sink through. She felt the shock of the heat from her blood and moaned. "As a friend of Kagome's I really do send an apology for the pain you'll have to stand for in a second. "_**NO!!**_"

Sango trembled. "Kagome-cha--" Sango screamed in total pain and the shock from her body raised her chest up and back down. "Ahh!!" Kagome had dug her fangs into her friend's throat and began to drink away her life. Sango placed her hands on Kagome's chest trying to push her off, but when she tried her back pulsed with pain of the trees she hit earlier and her arms went limp once again. Kagome's tears fell down her eyes and on to her friend's cheek. It wasn't too long that Sango's eye lids felt heavy, she knew was drifting off into unconsciousness. "Kagome…chan…" Were her last words and she was silent. Kagome couldn't stop herself she thought at least she could stop sucking, but nothing. Her whole body was totally under Kura's control and she began to cry some more. "_Sango-chan, please forgive me._" Kagome begged, feeling her friend's body starting to turn cold. Her mouth at her throat.

Not too far…

Inu-yasha was way too excited about Kagome's return that the scent of Sango's blood didn't even faze him. "_Kagome, wait right there I'm coming._" Even though Inu-yasha knew Kagome was there he still could not sniff her out, but it didn't bother him he was right there anyway.

Inu-yasha ran a few more steps and halted at the exact spot where he left Sango. He walked a few more steps and froze. He walked right into a sight he would never dream of. Kagome was there hovering over Sango's body and feeding off of her. The others finally caught up and wondered about his froze steps. "Hey Inu-yasha what's--" Miroku started, but stopped when he followed Inu-yasha's gaze to the exact scene that he saw. "S-Sango…" Miroku trembled with shock.

End of chapter

Oh snap!! I did it again, I ended the chapter at a critical part. Hhehe. Oh no why on earth is Kagome feeding on Sango, a friend and practically sister? How will Miroku take to this, this time? Not only that what about Inu-yasha, how much more pain does he need? Question is—is Sango still alive or if she is will she live long with the amount of blood she lost. Or if she did survive would she ever trust Kagome again? Would Kagome trust herself? I'll let you in on something Kagome begs Inu-yasha to give her a huge favour, but what could it be? All revealed next chapter.

Yes the story is now at the climax which means it will end soon. Now I'm thinking, two or 3 chapters left. I like this story so much that I don't want it to end, but good stories have to come to an end right? Also I am sorry for the super late update. I had just started my first year of college and have been working on homework. Do not worry I will divide my time and update as soon as I can. So be prepared!! And remember leave a review;)


	21. Do me a Favour

Chapter 21: Do me a Favour

**Chapter 21: Do me a Favour**

Last time:

Kagome appeared in front of Sango and she dressed her wounds. Sango felt a strange presence that was coming from Kagome and sent Shippo and Kirara to find Inu-yasha. As Sango predicted something was up with Kagome thus she attacked her own friend soon enough Inu-yasha and the others walk in on them. Miroku is completely horrified. What will he do?

Now:

Inu-yasha and the others walked in on Kagome feeding off of her best friend, Sango. Miroku was trembling at the sight; he could not believe this was happening. "S-S-SANGO!!" Miroku shouted.

Kagome flinched at the loud call. She glared up at them, eyes red. "Kagome!' Inu-yasha snapped to it and ran toward her, followed by Miroku. Kohaku and Shippo were too shocked to make any movement. Kagome watched as the two men ran toward her. She un-nipped her fangs and hissed, "Stay away." They did not. Miroku pulled Sango away from her. Kagome was going to attack him, but Inu-yasha held her back. Kagome struggled trying to get back to her greatest meal. "Let go of me." This was not Kagome's regular voice it was rough and cold.

Inu-yasha turned Kagome around so she could face him. "KAGOME!" When his voice ran in her head she began to groan in pain. She was fighting with Kura trying to come back to herself, but Kura was fighting back as well. Inu-yasha continued to hold Kagome while she struggled from his grasp. "Stop it!" They heard her order, but this time it was her voice.

Miroku was checking for a pulse from Sango and was glad that she was still breathing. Miroku had noted Kagome's behaviour and came to a conclusion that Kagome wasn't fighting with Inu-yasha she was fighting with herself. "Inu-yasha! Try and help Kagome, she's not fighting with you, she's fighting herself. I know it may sound crazy, but you have to believe me. If you help talk it out of her instead, she might be able to come back to us."

Inu-yasha knew Miroku's assumption wasn't crazy. Hell, he knew she wasn't fighting with him. It was when Kagome had ordered "stop it" that he realised she wasn't directing at him by with just the tone of her voice. He held her firmly and began to speak. "Kagome, you know you can do it. I'm right here rooting for you." Kagome's body shuddered by the sound of his voice encouraging her to beat Kura. Kura was getting angry; this bastard was doing it again.

Miroku felt Sango stir in his arms; he immediately looked down. "Sango…" He mouthed softly. Sango stirred some more and gradually opened her eyes, trying to find the location of the voice until it lead to Miroku. "Miroku…" She tried to sit up, but failed. She put a hand to her temple and began to rub it. "Calm down Sango, you shouldn't be moving yet." Miroku mentioned. Sango tried to remember what had happened to her then it hit. She remembered she was bitten by her very own best friend. She lightly stroked down her neck feeling the two little puncture holes that Kagome left and she trembled. "Kagome was…" She couldn't finish up. Miroku held her closer to his chest making Sango suddenly stop trembling. "Sango, I'm so glad that you're still alive. I thought I lost you." Sango was shocked. "You were worried about me?" Miroku snickered trying to avoid a laugh. "Of course, why wouldn't I be worried, we all were? I care for your safety Sango, dearly." He paused. "Sango I love you because of it."

Sango gasped and looked up at him. "Honto-ni, honto?" Miroku nodded hugging her tighter. "Only me right?" She asked with a slight frown. "Only you." Miroku smiled. Sango crossed her arms. "Hah. How am I supposed to believe that? Who's to say you won't say that to another pretty girl who manages to--" Miroku stopped her from finishing it and pulled her cheeks and kissed her sweet lips. Sango shuddered for a moment and then deepened the kiss. They finally broke apart to grab a few puffs of air. Miroku panted and repeated reassuringly. "Only you." Sango smiled and they gave each other another kiss. Too bad Kagome wasn't in her right mind to witness the new development. Sango knew this would keep her bouncing for quite a while.

"Do you get the feeling that those two are forgetting what's happening right now?" Shippo whispered over to Kohaku and Kirara. Kohaku simply shrugged.

"Kagome, come on!" Inu-yasha was heard with his shouts. Kagome was making loud groaning noises like she was in pain. No wait she was in pain, pain of fighting with her own self. Inu-yasha was trying to soothe her. Kura was so furious that he sent a strong message to attack Inu-yasha; Kagome's body followed that command and she plummeted Inu-yasha to the ground on his back. Inu-yasha cringed from the lower back pain and wondered how much strength she had in her to do such a thing.

Kagome was now growling at Inu-yasha and he tried to turn her over so he could have the upper hand but Kagome pushed with the same amount of strength first and they were both tossing and turning like they were actually fighting each other. "Kagome, snap out of it!" Inu-yasha pleaded sadly that Kagome was trying to hurt him. Kagome summoned a huge gust of wind hitting him straight on. "Arrg! Kagome…" He struggled to hold his grip but he was still firm enough to keep her up. He was not going to let go, not this time and then her voice came. "_Inu-yasha…mina… get out of here…leave me…I don't want to end up hurting you…_" She said this while she was still fighting against Inu-yasha's strength.

Everyone gasped when they heard her warning. "Kagome-chan!!" Sango shouted out. "Her mind is all hers, but it's Kura who has control over her body and right now it seems he's getting the better of her. I have witnessed this too many times." Kohaku spoke. "What?" Both Miroku and Sango said. "Inu-yasha! Get away from Kagome!" Miroku instructed. Inu-yasha frowned. "What?" He took a glance to Miroku. "Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm leaving Kagome's side." Miroku shook his head and continued. "Listen to me please! Kagome's mind is still hers but Kura has complete control of her body. That's why she's warning us, she doesn't want to end up killing you!" He explained with shouts.

Inu-yasha's eyes widened. He looked back at Kagome this time right into in her red eyes. He was looking for her somewhere in there and there she was. He could see Kagome's worried and sad face pleading for him to run. "Kagome…" He got too distracted and was sent flying back making a path in the ground. "Ugh!" Kagome got up to her feet and charged for the kill. Inu-yasha's ears twitched and he sat up quickly catching her arms before they could do him some harm. "_Inu-yasha…listen to Miroku-sama…stay away from me…leave me now!_" He heard Kagome speak to him again. Inu-yasha shook his head. No, there was simply no way he was going to leave her. Kagome directed a hard blow across Inu-yasha's face creating scratch marks across his cheeks and a bruise around his left eye which he kept partially closed. The force made Inu-yasha's face hit the ground. "_Inu-yasha…_" Kagome whispered out again as she felt tears fill the rim of her eyes. She had just hurt his beautiful face.

"Inu-yasha, what are doing get out of there!" Miroku yelled. Inu-yasha just shouted back. "Shut up! There is no way I'm going to leave Kagome." Kagome clenched her fist and punched Inu-yasha in the stomach hard and he gasped from the force. "Inu-yasha!" His friends called out. Kagome's tears began to fall. He coughed. "I've lost her once I'm not going to lose her again!" And Inu-yasha was hit hard again by Kagome's fist. "I was left alone through my troubles I'm not going to let Kagome follow the same path I did." "_INU-YASHA!!_" Kagome's loud whisper cried. Inu-yasha felt Kagome's tears falling against his skin; he looked up in her wet face dripping with tears which looked like they wouldn't stop falling. "Kagome…" He coughed out again. "You're much stronger than this, I know you are. You're not going to let Kura win, right?" He managed to give her a smile. Kagome's hand stopped in mid air not only that but everything in her body stopped. She couldn't believe it; he was all bloody and bruised and he was smiling, smiling at her.

The others noticed that Kagome stopped abruptly. "_Has Inu-yasha done it?_" Miroku wondered. Inu-yasha knew why everything stopped. He was reaching out further into her; happy he had made some progress he continued. "Kagome, don't you get it? I can't just simply abandon the most important thing to me." Kagome gasped as she began to feel her heart pulsating through her body once again. Kura was losing his hold once again by this hanyou. "_No, Kagome, don't listen to him._" Kagome responded back. "_NO, it's you I'm not going to listen to._" Kagome heard Inu-yasha once more. "Kagome **you're** the most important thing to me. Don't you want to come back?" Then he pulled her into a hug. "Kagome, please come back to me."

Kagome began to take some breaths. "Inu-yasha…you're important to me too." Inu-yasha's eyes flew open when her voice was not a whisper just her own perfect and soft voice. He pulled her back so he could see her face once more. He realised her red eyes were forming back into her beautiful and joyful, brown ones and a smile began to form on her small but perfect even lips. "Hi, Inu-yasha." She smiled more largely. Inu-yasha was thrilled to see her perfect smile plastered on her face again thus pulled her into another hug. "Kagome." Kagome closed her arms around his back and nuzzled in his chest. "Thanks goodness, I get to see you through me again." She cried as new happy tears streaked her face.

"I suppose Kagome was able to over power Kura." Miroku noted. "Yeah, Kagome-san has an ability to do that. I've noticed she breaks free whenever Inu-yasha's involved." Kohaku agreed. "Yes, Inu-yasha truly means a lot to her." Miroku nodded. Sango was feeling very awkward and kept quiet. Kagome knew she wasn't completely rid of her vampire side or Kura's possessive mind. She felt her sharp fangs gracing the inside of her bottom lip or even the taste of Sango's blood that still called for her. That temptation was well away hidden deep down inside her. When the thought came to her, she remembered what she did to Sango. She looked around for her friend and found her lying in Miroku's lap.

Thank the heavens she was still alive. Kagome pushed away from Inu-yasha and took a better look at Sango who was also looking at her with wary eyes. Sango was always in tip top shape even thrown down by a giant bear demon that was until Kagome touched her. Kagome pardoned herself from Inu-yasha and slowly made her way to Sango. Inu-yasha had gotten up to his feet ignoring some of the pain Kagome had inflicted upon him. He felt some uneasiness build up and he knew Miroku felt the same way; he was holding Sango closer to him just in case something should happen.

Kagome was closer and bent down to Sango's level. "Sango-chan, are you feeling better? I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I feel completely horrible; I was trying all in vain to stop myself, Kura was getting the better of me yet again. I feel so ashamed." Sango didn't answer she simply nodded. Kagome sensed her wariness and reached a hand toward her. "Sango?" Sango cringed away moving closer to Miroku. How could she totally trust her after what just happened? It was sort of strange and a little hard. Of course she still wanted to be with Kagome, but it was hard to let her string any closer.

Kagome stopped reaching for her when she saw Sango backing away from her in fear. Kagome pulled her arm back and faced the other way. She was afraid of her, of course she was who wouldn't be,she just lost her trust. "Sorry, Sango." Kagome apologised again, wincing at the clear face Sango had just given her. Sango bit her lip she wanted to comfort her friend, but her body did not want to go near her or even speak to her. Kagome heard more silence and she looked around at everyone. She spotted Shippo who jolted when she looked over at him and he slightly hid behind Kirara and there was Kohaku who seemed to be the only one who trusted her at the moment. She glanced over to Inu-yasha; how on earth was Inu-yasha supposed to trust her after what she just did to him. "_No one trusts me anymore_." Kagome wanted to cry her eyes out but what would be accomplished by it; still a single tear fell down her cheek. "Why am I putting myself through all this, I'd rather…" Kagome's thoughts went silent. "Kagome?" Inu-yasha spoke breaking the dead silence.

Kagome nodded to herself she would just have to ask him. She got up to her feet and faced Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha, can you please do me a favour?" Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow. "It's something only you can do; well I want you to do it for me." Inu-yasha stared into her pleading eyes. "Of course, I'll do anything for you, except letting you run off on me again." Kagome smiled lightly and walked over to him. She grasped his hand and felt Inu-yasha's body shoot up with high caution levels. Kagome glanced at the wounds she made on him and frowned. "Really? You promise you'll do this for me?" She rubbed his warm hand with her cold ones. "Yes I will." He nodded, placing his other hand on hers.

Kagome smiled and dropped his hand; she backed up two even steps away from him. "Alright, Inu-yasha…" Kagome paused trying to figure out how she was going to say this. There was only one way to do it and she had to say it. Sango was trying to figure out what Kagome could possibly be asking for. This type of situation reminded her of what she did a long time ago, though she couldn't remember what she did. She glanced over to her younger brother, Kohaku. Then she gasped when she suddenly remembered. "**IIE!! Kagome-chan!!**" Sango shouted trying to get up and run to her to stop from what she's about to ask. Miroku asked multiple times what was wrong but she didn't answer, she was too caught up in trying to get Kagome out of it.

Inu-yasha blinked completely oblivious to the question she was going to ask. "Inu-yasha…can you kill me?" Everyone gasped, except for Sango who had already known what was coming was already horrified but just hearing Kagome speak out the words was even more frightening. Kagome trembled, but stared even deeper into Inu-yasha's golden, amber eyes that were shaking in horror and pleaded. "Kill me…kill me Inu-yasha!!"

End of chapter.

Oh snap that was a harsh cliffy. It's even hard on me to end it there dang. Oh no, oh no, what's going to happen what will Inu-yasha do. Will he kill Kagome in order to save her from Kura?? And if you guys haven't figured out what Sango was referring to. It's going to be mentioned in the next chapter. Hint: it's in one of the episodes a very important one and it's one of the older ones. (it's not the exact sam situation, but it was close to it) It has to do with Kohaku. If you had figured it out great if not stay tuned.

Oh no this story is going to end in the next 2 more chapters. Oh maybe one more I'll just have to see, but I hope you enjoyed this story so far. This story might finish around Halloween and then my other story "The Forbidden Game" will be continued. It's actually based for Halloween even though Kagome's birthday is not in October. I don't know when, but I know it's not in October, probably later spring or early summer. Anyway, I'm going off subject, but stay tuned for the next chapter.

Japanese Voc.

Honto: Really(when Sango said Honto-ni, honto? She saying... 'do you really mean it?')

Mina: Everyone

Iie: No


	22. Set Me Free

**Chapter 22: Set me Free**

**Previously**:

Kagome was able to break free of Kura's strong hold, thanks to Inu-yasha, but it took a lot out of Inu-yasha. She walks over to Sango and asks her for forgiveness. Sango backed away from her hand afraid she would attack her again. Kagome who understood stood up and walked over to Inu-yasha and asked him a huge favour. Sango who has already figured it out before she asked tried to get her out of it but Kagome went on and begged Inu-yasha to take her life away. Everyone is in total of course, but will Inu-yasha accept her decision and do it?

**Currently**:

"Kill me…Kill me Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried. She was able to hear Kura growling but she ignored it. "W-what?!" He stuttered with disbelief. "Please, if you do, you'll be able to get rid of Kura." She explained. "But-- I…how do you expect me to do that, especially when I told you you're the most important thing to me?" Inu-yasha posed. Kagome looked down from his eyes. "I know you can." "Kagome…"

Miroku turned back down to Sango. "Sango, how did you know Kagome was going to ask for that?" Sango looked over to her brother. "It's the same situation… if you remember a long time ago when Naraku was controlling Kohaku, I didn't want to take Inu-yasha's word that Kohaku was being used. And in the end, when we all got split up, Kohaku had attacked Kagome. I was relieved to see Kagome alive but was horrified of what pain I've put her through. So I ran off after my brother and was willing to kill him in order to free him from Naraku." Kohaku cringed slightly remembering that. "I was close to doing it until Inu-yasha came in and stopped me then he made me realise if I killed Kohaku I would make Naraku happy. So in the end I didn't but now with Kagome she's choosing the same idea, begging for the one she loves to set her free from Kura." Sango elucidated.

The rest heard this including Kagome and she stood stiff. "So now do you get it? It would be doing me a great favour." Inu-yasha turned back to her. "No, there must be another way. I won't kill you." Then something clicked in his mind.

Flashback*

"_As soon as Kagome's lip touches blood, she will crave for more and more until she is destroyed. You should have let me finish her off so she wouldn't live such a miserable life._"

End*

Inu-yasha remembered those exact words. "No." He whispered. Kagome as if she read his mind nodded. "You see, you have to kill me." "No Kagome, I told you I won't. I love you too much to do that." He declared. Kagome zipped back into his eyes. "What?" Inu-yasha grasped her hand. "You heard me, I love you and we will find another way out of this, trust me."

Kagome's eyes softened but she pulled her hands back. "I do too Inu-yasha, but if you love me you will do what I ask. I trust you to set me free." She carried on. Inu-yasha trembled once more. She really wanted him to kill her.

"Kagome-chan, please don't throw your life away!" Sango pleaded. Kagome faced her. "It's nice to hear that from you Sango, but I don't want to risk hurting you or anyone else again. So please accept my decision as well." She smiled. "Kagome-sama, you do realise you will be hurting us if we killed you with our own hands on top of that." Miroku mentioned. Kagome's eyes widened. "You're taking the easy way out, lets search deeper and find another way, it may not be easy, but we will discover it." Kohaku reassured. "I—don't want to risk it that long I might hurt someone, do you know how much it hurts me to kill someone with my bear hands. I'm guessing you guys didn't see the child I attacked."

Miroku and Inu-yasha jerked when she said it, they saw the boy alright. They knew Kagome wouldn't even dare to hurt a child. "Now my best guess is that you did find him. Oh! That's where you two were, you went to investigate right?" Kagome nodded. They kept tight-lipped. "That answers that, so can you expect me to wait, what if I attack another of my friends? That was the worse thing I could ever do and I don't want to risk doing it again!" She stared at Inu-yasha wounds again. "And also I have hurt you, Inu-yasha." Kagome added, stroking around his swollen cheek so she wouldn't irritate it. "Even if we do find a way I won't be able to erase those horrifying memories from my mind." She whimpered. "Kagome…"

Kagome's body jolted with shock and she grasped her chest in pain. "Kagome, what is it?" Inu-yasha asked worriedly. "It's Kura; he's trying to take over me again… He's probably afraid I will destroy him…" She panted and groaned in pain. "She's going to transform." Kohaku warned. "No, Kagome don't give in to him." Inu-yasha encouraged. "Don't worry I—" she gasped in pain as her heart began to accelerate. "Uh!" And she fell to her knees. "Kagome!" Everyone shouted. "He's mad…that's all…" She assured. Inu-yasha couldn't bare watching Kagome struggle in pain, he was torturing her and he couldn't do anything.

Kagome looked back up at Inu-yasha feeling his edginess. "This will happen quite often… do you want me to endure this pain until we find a new way out?" She wondered. Inu-yasha shut his eyes looking away for a moment. Of course he didn't want her to undergo this pain until he found another way but he didn't want to kill her either. "Ah, Inu-yasha!" She cried out in pain and Inu-yasha opened his eyes and looked down to her. "Hurry, do it now! He's going to over power me again!" She demanded. "Kago—" "Kill me now, I beg of you, please as much as you love me...**set me FREE!**" She begged.

Inu-yasha's own tears wanted to erupt but he held them back. "Alright." He gripped on the hilt of his sword with a shudder. "What? Inu-yasha, you can't be really…" Miroku started. "I know, but I have no choice, Kagome's suffering under Kura's hands and I feel so helpless at least if I accept her decision I might feel more useful." He stated. Sango didn't care about what Inu-yasha was saying Sango wanted to fight her way and stop him. "I won't let you kill her." She wavered. Miroku held her still. "This is between Inu-yasha and Kagome-sama, if he's willing to do it; we have to accept his own choice." "I don't care! What about how I feel? I won't let him do it. Let me go!" She ordered but Miroku refused.

Inu-yasha tried to block out the cries from Sango and now even Shippo. He pulled out his sword which automatically transformed into the great fang and he lifted it over his head and hesitated. "You can do it, Inu-yasha, I will always…ah!" Kura zipped through her system again and she fought back. "Do it quickly, I'm holding him as strong as I can." She gazed up into his eyes effortly and smiled. A single tear escaped from Inu-yasha's eye and he whispered loudly. "Goodbye Kagome…I love you." And he swung his sword downward clenching his eyes shut and Kagome hid her face waiting for the favour to be fulfilled. "**No!!**" Sango, Kohaku and Shippo cried. Miroku held his face down not baring to look as so did the others. Flashes of Kagome's life zoomed in her mind. When she was born, first day of school, first crush, being the older sister, hearing her father's last words and finally laying eyes on Inu-yasha for the first time. Tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered how much they've been through together.

The sound of the sword struck the ground but no cry of pain, no whimper, nothing. Kagome herself was surprised not to feel pain maybe it went so fast that she wouldn't even have time to feel it. Something else felt strange though she was still able to breathe and she could feel cool air brush past her. She opened her eyes and looked over to her side. Inu-yasha's sword was crated in the ground next to her. She hardened and looked back up at Inu-yasha with tears still falling down. "I can't do it." He whispered. "Idiot! Why didn't you do it, why didn't you—"

Kagome's words were cut off by Inu-yasha falling down to his knees and pulling her into a hug. "I can't kill you Kagome!" He cried as well as Kagome. "But…you have­—" She was cut off again by Inu-yasha's lips taking hers. Everyone watched as this was going on and quieted down. Inu-yasha's face was streaked with tears and he broke away. "I won't I told you, forgive me for my weakness but I won't kill you, ever." He declared. "I love you too much." And she was pulled into another hug. Kagome's eyes which were filled with tears, softened and they quivered hearing his words clearly. "Inu-yasha…" She breathed but her nose twitched by the scent of his blood coursing through his bare neck.

Kura was still reaching out to her remember? And he commanded her to bite. He was pissed off at this Inu-yasha and didn't care if she was fully transformed or not he just wanted him dead. "Inu…yasha…" Kagome's fangs pierced his throat and he gasped in pain. "Ah!" The rest of the crew shouted after him as well. "Oh no, Kura got through her. Inu-yasha, get away from her now. If she's able to attack you now it means that Kura has too much power over her." Miroku demanded.

New tears fell down Kagome's eyes as she felt Inu-yasha's blood slip down her throat. "I'm sorry, Inu-yasha, I can't stop." She whispered. Inu-yasha didn't move and held her tighter. "Kagome, you have every right to kill me. It should be me who should suffer not you. I'm the one who put you through this. I should have never left your side that night. I betrayed you to see Kikyo and this is what happened. I'm the one who should be sorry." He clarified. "Inu-yasha…" Sango shuddered.

Inu-yasha was able to feel his energy decreasing and he ignored the pain that ran through him. "Kagome…" He whispered again. Kagome stopped sucking but her fangs were still planted inside. "Huh?" Kagome pulled back silently and gazed into his eyes. "Inu-yasha… I won't and can't kill you either." She smiled. Miroku blinked in surprise and thought, she was able to stop herself. "Kagome-chan," Sango sighed with relief. "What? You overpowered Kura again?" Inu-yasha asked. She shook her head. "I don't think it's that, I don't feel or hear his thoughts anymore." She replied.

Inu-yasha blinked and he watched changes happening to Kagome. "Hey, you're…" Kagome tilted her head. "What's wrong" "You're fangs, they're changing back." He answered. "What?" Kagome felt her fangs forming back slowly to her regular teeth. "No way." She looked up at him again. "Inu-yasha let me smell your blood." Inu-yasha made a small cut on his finger tip and Kagome bent over to smell it. Nothing; usually when she smelt blood she was able to feel her stomach churn and yearn for it but she didn't react at all instead she was repulsed. "_Could it be?_" She got up followed by Inu-yasha.

She faced a tree and put out her hands commanding for her wind power to come but not even a puff came. She then punched the tree wondering if it would break in two. "Ouch!" Inu-yasha moved over to her. "Are you crazing why are punching a tree?" Kagome shook her pulsing hand and held it. "Don't you guys get it?" Miroku snapped in realisation. "I see Kura's power is diminishing. I can sense it." Inu-yasha felt for it too but there was nothing. "You're right. Kagome, you're turning back to a full human." He announced. "For real?" He nodded. "Yes I can smell your beautiful human scent increasing." Kagome smiled with excitement. "But how what happened? Why did I suddenly change?"

"Why are you worrying about that, be glad you're able to surpass Kura." Inu-yasha chuckled. Kagome looked down at her palms still in wonder. "Yes of course I'm glad but I would still like to know how and why I'm suddenly able to win against him? I mean I usually just come to but never able to transform back into a human." Sango sat up. "It is strange, it suddenly happened after you drank some of Inu-yasha's blood." Kagome nodded. "Yeah." Kohaku tilted his head in question trying to think of an answer.

Kagome sat down and Inu-yasha held her close to him, stroking her arm. Miroku watched them and thought some more. "That's it!" He shouted. Everyone turned to him waiting for his theory. "I think I know why, Kagome when you were attacked by Kura that night, Inu-yasha was able to defeat him," Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow. "So, what's your point?" Miroku rested his fingers on his chin. "What if Inu-yasha's blood was too strong for him to handle?" The others thought about his assumption. "Maybe your blood is fighting with him inside and you're winning."

Inu-yasha blinked in wonder. "But how could I control my own blood to fight with him?" "Maybe it wasn't just your blood you sent through. Your plan is to protect Lady Kagome with your life." "And that means Inu-yasha's blood is willing to protect her." Sango finished. Kagome glanced back down at her palms. "_Inu-yasha's fighting Kura inside of me._" It did seem logical and she felt happy about it. "If that's the answer then…" she jumped into arms and hugged him. "Thank you, Inu-yasha, you saved me, again." She cried happily. Inu-yasha closed the hug and rested his cheek on her head. "I always will."

Kagome and Inu-yasha looked each other in the eyes and she blushed taking her eyes off for a moment but felt Inu-yasha's hand guided her cheek back to him and he pulled her into a kiss. Kagome was stunned for a moment but relaxed and Inu-yasha took the time to deepen their kiss. They pulled back for much needed air and he said, "You are my life and I will do anything to keep you safe. So you don't ever need to thank me or worry." Kagome's heart began to race not because of Kura but because of Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha…" She said softly and she was ready for another kiss but a loud shriek came from Sango.

Everyone faced her and watched how she was squirming in Miroku's lap. "Miroku, what's wrong with Sango?" Kagome asked. Miroku didn't look up but answered. "I…don't know." He quivered. "Sango, what's the matter?" He asked trying to hold her still. "My body's…burning up…ugh!" She responded in agony. Kagome got up and ran over to her friend. "Sango-chan!" She felt her forehead and she pulled back fast. Her head was boiling. "She is burning up."

Sango wriggled some more fighting against the pain. Her chest was rising up and down quickly and Kagome realised this motion. "It can't be…" She started. "What is it, Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked. Kohaku had come over to help Miroku calm her down. Kagome thought it over some more. When she was bitten by Kura he transferred the venom into her and she was changing slowly into a vampire and in theory when someone is attacked by a vampire they turn into a vampire themselves. "I know what's wrong. Sango's going to evolve into a vampire." She stated. "What?!" They all chorused.

"Do you guys know the legend of vampires? Once people are bitten and the venom runs through their blood they transform. I was bitten and haven't I transformed?" Kagome explained. "So since you bit Sango, she's going to change as well?" Shippo shivered. Kagome sadly nodded. "If that's the case." Miroku looked back down at the struggling girl in his grasp. "Is there any way to stop the transformation? We can't have the cycle start over." Kagome grabbed her friend's hand and rubbed it. "I don't know, it's my fault if I was just able to control myself this wouldn't have happened. I'm most likely cured but now Sango has to suffer. Now I'm going to have the burden of guilt forever." She began to tremble in sadness. "I'm sorry, Miroku, I'm so sorry." She cried not looking up at him.

Inu-yasha held on to Kagome's shoulder and tried to comfort her but he knew it wouldn't work she was suffering yet again. "Maybe, it doesn't have to come to that." Kohaku started. Everyone looked to him. "I've been studying your movements Kagome-san. When you attacked someone they died on the spot and they didn't transform. What if it's Kura who chooses who he wants." He pondered. "I think I'm catching on, Kura, has attacked many females before Kagome-sama and not one of them changed, except for Kagome, because he wanted her." Miroku spoke. "That's it! It's the venom that changes them. Kura has chosen Sango or maybe even Kagome-san." Kohaku finished. "So what about it? We figured out why it's happening but we haven't figured out how to stop it." Inu-yasha snorted.

Kohaku turned to Kagome. "The answers already there." "Huh?" Kagome titled her head wondering what he could be thinking. "Kagome-san, if you still have a portion of vampire power you're able to stop the transformation yourself." He pointed out. "Me?" Another loud cry came from Sango and she cringed. "Of course, if it was your choice to change her you can take it back can't you?" Kagome turned back to him. "Yeah, but how, how can I stop it?" She asked desperately. "The same way you sent the venom except do it in reverse by sucking out the poison." He answered. "Wha?" "Do you need me to repeat it?" "No, no I heard you, but to place my fangs back into Sango's throat, how can I do that? What if Kura comes back and I can't stop myself again?" She wondered.

"You're just going to have to trust yourself." Miroku replied. "Miroku-sama, you sure, you'll let me try it?" Kagome asked. "If it means breaking Sango out of it then yes." Kagome stiffened. "You can do it Kagome, you're much stronger than you think. Your fangs haven't completely disappeared." Inu-yasha cheered. "Inu-yasha…alright." She faced her friend once more who was still screeching in agony. "Sango…you'll have to let me do it again." Kagome spoke softly moving closer to her. Sango heard her words between her cries and nodded. "I believe in you… Kagome-chan…you can do it." Sango encouraged painfully. Kagome shook anxiously. "It may hurt again." She cautioned. She chuckled lightly. "Not as much as it hurts now I bet." Kagome couldn't help but laugh quietly as well.

Miroku made room for the two; Kagome bent over and opened her mouth, her small fangs guiding over to her throat. "Forgive me, Sango." She said lastly. "I already have." She smiled forcefully. She cleared her neck where the two punctured holes were bubbling with venom. Kagome swallowed and closed her eyes as did Sango who was waiting for her fangs to once again dig inside her. "Kagome-san, you don't have much time." Kagome nodded. "If I don't stop myself in time pull me back." She added, the others agreed. "_Kami-sama, I beg of you let some of Kura's power work on Sango and give me the strength to stop myself._" She prayed and then her fangs fit exactly in the spot they last rested and she began to suck out the poison mixed with her blood.

Sango winced but ignored it, she was still working on making the other pain stop. Kagome's heart thumped hard against her chest when the taste of Sango's blood tickled her taste buds. The others watched not knowing when the right time to stop her not until Miroku felt Sango's rapid heart rate slow down. "It's working, Kagome, you can stop now." He proclaimed. Kagome's fangs were still inside and it didn't look like she listened. "Oh no, Inu-yasha, she's not stopping." "Quickly pull her away; she's going to suck her dry!" Kohaku shouted.

Inu-yasha shifted to her quickly and began to pull her off of Sango but she was fighting. Her strength wasn't as strong now but it was still not human strength. "Kagome, stop! Don't do this." He supported. Kagome didn't make any movement and was resting against Sango's throat. "Inu-yasha, hurry, Kagome's not listening Kura's getting through to her again!" Miroku declared. "Kagome!" Inu-yasha began to pull her back again.

Sango couldn't hold it in anymore. "Hey, Kagome-chan, I think you better listen, they're getting too serious." Inu-yasha halted and everyone turned down to them. Kagome un-hooked her fangs from her throat and burst out laughing. "Huh?" The boys were all confused. "Silly, you actually think I'll kill my best friend, I was actually disgusted by the taste of the blood; Inu-yasha you should have more faith in me." She teased as she spat the rest. "Are you serious, are you really okay?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded with a smile. "I feel much better now." Inu-yasha's face darkened and he turned away from them. "What's wrong with him?" Sango wondered. "Oh this is Inu-yasha, he doesn't like being fooled." Kagome snickered; she stood up and tapped his shoulder. "Oh come on Inu-yasha, can't you take a joke?"

Inu-yasha was still silent and didn't make a move. "Inu-yasha?" She repeated. "You don't how much you scared me; I thought you were really out of my reach." He spoke finally. "Oh, sorry I scared you." She bowed. Inu-yasha faced her curtsy position and sighed. He brought her up straight and looked into her eyes. He was able to look into her own soft, warm and bright brown eyes. It was even more beautiful when he gazed deeper. "Kagome…" He stroked her cheek and Kagome's eyes quivered. "Are you absolutely sure, Kura's hold against you disappeared?" Kagome nodded. "Yes, it's thanks to you." She smiled. Inu-yasha's own lips curled up and leaned down against hers. "At least your grateful this time." He teased. Kagome giggled and kissed him back. Inu-yasha held her waist and deepened it.

Miroku looked down at Sango and smiled and she folded her arms. "Let me guess you're going to—" "Can you stand up Sango?" He asked cutting her off. Sango raised an eyebrow she wasn't expecting that. "I think so." She lifted off his lap with his help and stood up. "Yup, I'm fine now." She assured, still a little wobbly. "Good, I'm glad." He nodded and dusted off his robe. Sango looked at him and folded her arms once more. "And?" Miroku blinked at her. "And what?" "Aren't you going to…oh never mind." She replied turning a fraction away from him.

Miroku smirked and walked over to her. "Sango…" Sango didn't realise how close he got and blushed. "I was waiting for you to do that." She huffed. "Oh! So you knew you had something on your sleeve?" He mentioned. "Huh?" Sango followed where his hand moved and certainly something was there and he dusted it off. She frowned confused usually he would pull a perverted stunt, but nothing. "Okay, Miroku what are you planning?" Miroku looked back to her face. "What do you mean?" He wondered shrugging in confusion. "You're not fooling me." She stated. "Fooling you, why would I be fooling you?" He continued. "Oh will you quit it with that?" Sango demanded. "Quit what?" "Stop doing that!" She ordered.

Miroku turned around and began to walk away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sango." Sango groaned and ran up to him she spun him around. "Stop teasing me and kiss me already!" She said gripping him by his clothes roughly and pulling him into an urgent kiss. Miroku grinned deepening the kiss, he pulled away. "Sango, you're taking after me already?" He kidded and stroked her bottom. Sango's face reddened by the action he gave her. "Miroku!" She slapped. A laugh erupted from everyone watching them.

"Everyone hooked up pretty fast after this disaster." Kohaku snickered. "Yeah and guess who has to sit and watch them everyday." Shippo replied scratching his head in displeasure. Kirara wagged her tail and smiled. "Mew."

Chapter ended

I feel bad for Shippo he has to sit and watch these two couples making out left and right. Haha. And obviously I guess you guys figured Inu-yasha wasn't going to kill her. I just wanted to set a mood you know. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yay one more chapter which is the epilogue. So be prepared.

Note: I had finished this chapter a while ago but it was hard cuz I lost my internet and couldn't post it up so forgive me for that. Happy New Year to everyone ^_^


End file.
